The Guardian Kitsune
by theriku260
Summary: Some AU. Naruto leaves Konoha at an early age in order to save it. By becoming "The Guardian Kitsune," a height challenged S-ranked bounty hunter with a ramen obsession, he vows not to become Hokage but to protect Konoha, even if it means sacrificing himself and being hated, all the while being joined by an ex-root agent and another Uzumaki who loves the battle field.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven and a half Years after the kyubi attack**

Naruto Uzumaki was dashing through the forests outside of Konoha. Why, you may ask? The reason was because he had no choice. In order to protect his home, he had to abandon it.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto had just finished his daily practice with his "brothers" Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. The seven-year-old was often protected by the two Uchihas from the scorn of the villagers. The two teens were the ones Naruto trusted the most, even more than his so called "Jjji" the Hokage. Ever since he turned four, Naruto had worked with the two, learning everything from survival and life skills to the ninja arts._

 _See, Naruto was a certifiable genius, but due to the villager's hate, everyone but Itachi and Shisui saw only Naruto's mask. He was a mid-chunin level in every regard, but to protect himself from not only the village but also certain parties wanting to use him, Naruto acted a buffoon. In the academy he couldn't pass a simple geography test or name the five major villages. In his lessons with Itachi he knew extensive history on all of the shinobi villages and the basic security breaches of each memorized (having two ANBU captains as senseis pays off). In the academy Naruto couldn't create a simple bushin and didn't know what an elemental affinity was. With his brothers he learned the kage-bushin when he was five and had mastery over wind and was working on the second step of his fire affinity. The Third Hokage knew Naruto hung out with the two Uchihas but believed he just worked on tracking and trap skills (his pranks showed his mastery in those fields.)._

" _I wonder what kind of ramen I should have tonight?" our hero wondered aloud, sounding like a dimwit, when in actuality he was tracking the movements of a shadow that had been tailing him for the past hour. Deftly maneuvering to an abandoned training field Naruto dropped the ruse._

 _"Shisui-nii I know you're there. Why are you stalking me?" He called out to the darkness. A second later and a smiling Shisui appears in front of him._

 _"Good sensing skills, gaki. You made sure to appear nonchalant as you led me to a place of_ your _choosing. Most ANBU have nothing on you in tracking and traps." At this Naruto smiles, pleased by his Nii-san's praise. "However," he continued, "don't get cocky. As shinobi we must always improve ourselves for the sake of the village." Shisui continues like this for a few minutes, talking about the shinobi way and how it was his duty as not only a jinjuriki but also the son of the previous Hokage to protect Konoha._

 _Yes, Naruto knew about the kyubi and his heritage. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was very good at piecing the truth together. By seeing the way the third looked at him, his birthday, and the picture of the fourth in the Hokage's office, Naruto has able to discern exactly who his parents were. And any moron would be able to piece together that they were a jinjuriki simply by seeing the seal on their stomach, their birthday, and listening to the villagers calling them "kyubi brat." That, and the fact that Naruto was an intermediate level fuinjutsu user._

 _Shisui and Itachi confirmed it when he confronted them about it after his fifth birthday. They were worried about Naruto hating his father and the village for his hellish life, but instead Naruto proved he was already a shinobi._

 _ **Flashback within a flashback**_

" _It's settled then," Naruto states. Itachi and Shisui hitch their breath's, fearing the worst. "I'm going to protect Konoha till the day I die! My father wanted me to be seen a hero, but that's not happening. So instead I'll be a silent hero, protecting Konoha even if I die in a ditch somewhere doing it, never to be thought of again. I'll still be Konoha's shield and hero. I swear it on my nindo, my ninja way." And with that Naruto sliced his palm to signify his oath being worth his blood._

 _Both Uchiha's were amazed. Here was a boy who had every reason to turn his back on the village proclaim on his nindo that he would protect it, even if he was seen as nothing throughout the entire village. Shisui takes out his kunai and slice his palm, letting it drip onto the earth._

" _I stand by you, little brother. I promise to put the village first, and do whatever it takes to uphold Konoha's Will of Fire." Itachi does the same, adding,_

" _To be true ninja's. That is our dream."_

 **Back to regular flashback**

 _After that day Naruto's training took off. The boys snuck into the Namikaze house the next month, and through the use of sealing scroll, Naruto had a treasure trove of ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, chakra control, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Itachi and Shisui learned all they could from the scrolls as well. By the time of the start of the story, Naruto had mastered the rasangan as well as the hirashin, but only through the use of kunai with seal tags. He couldn't create tags on the go like his father could, but he was getting there. Now both Shisui and Itachi carried the special kunai with them at all times, just in case. Along with those, Naruto could use multiple wind and fire techniques, the basics of the Uzumaki kenjutsu style as well as a few simple genjutsu, though that was hard before he struck a deal with the fox to stop messing with his chakra control in exchange for sensory access. The two have since become great friends, and Naruto learned a lot from Kurama (Kyubi' s name), including the fox summons (AN: I plan to cover this in future updates, but I am trying not to bore y'all with the story setup),_

" _Naruto" the tone in Shisui' s voice brought him back. This was his serious tone, one used more and more as of late due to the Uchiha's planned coup. "You know how Itachi and I have been trying to figure out the coup plans in order to stop it" I nod, now excited to hear any news on the wayward clan's intentions. If things didn't improve things soon then they would have to go with the Hokage' s and Danzo's plan: assassination and then blame one of his nii-sans in order to prevent a civil war as well as other nations taking advantage. "Well good news and bad news. The good news is it revolves around one person so stopping that one person's role stops the coup. The bad news is that person is you, Naruto." My eyes widen as Shisui continues, his eyes pained in the moonlight. "Little brother I have to ask: do you love Konoha?" I nod with conviction. "Then… you must abandon it."_

…

" _WHAT?!" I shout, unable to hide my horror and confusion. Abandon my home? How would that help? Except…._

" _By having me leave for an indecernable time period allows you and Itachi-nii to quietly change the Uchiha leadership and ideals. It saves Konoha by preventing a strong shinobi clan being lost forever and prevents war," I say with dull eyes._

 _Shisui nod, grim. "You are right little brother. I don't want to ask this of you. If you don't feel up to it tell me and I will take the fall for what must be done…" I look up to see Shisui's eyes. His dark orbs hold pain and resignation. He accepts that he might have to be a kin killer, the lowest of the low. I can't let that happen._

 _ **We are going through with this crazy plan, aren't we kit?**_ _Kurama's voice rings out in my head._ _ **Good,**_ _he says, startling me._ _ **Traveling will do you good. I can teach you so much more where you don't need to hide behind a stupid mask. Heh, we should go missing-nin hunting on our travels, build up your experience.**_ _I mentally nod, grateful for the advice of my closest friend._

" _I'll do it." My voice rises with convention, and I can see Shisui. His eyes are hopeful yet saddened that his little brother must take on such responsibility. "While I am gone I'll gather information and work my way through the bingo books. If you leave one of my kunai in your closet I can teleport any important info to you regarding Konoha. When do I leave?"  
Shisui's eyes harden with resolve, my preserved confidence rubbing off. "Tomorrow night. The academy lets out for break tomorrow. So, you can sneak out to the forest and meet Itachi. He'll have everything you need. I placed hirashin kunai in Wave country on my last mission as well as in the land of winds and the land of birds. You can teleport to one of those spots. It will be two days later that Itachi and I will report you missing after not making practice. The Uchihas will not be able to go through with their plans. However, you will need to make it look like you ran away to avoid the hatred here. I know I am asking a lot but know both Itachi and I are so proud of you, our little brother." Tears spring to my eyes but I wipe them away, wanting to be strong. That night I go for my last bowl of Ichiraku's with one of my most precious people._

 _ **NEXT DAY…**_

 _Naruto, after going through his last day at the academy, feels his stomach drop as he walks through the town, knowing that it could very well be the last time he saw home._

 _ **Kit, stop fretting. You know I won't let you die. I bet that within a year things will smooth over and you'll be able to come back. Speeking of which, a magic square rock is at your six,**_ _Kurama states, amused._

" _Saru, rocks aren't square." Naruto states as Konohamaru, whom Naruto calls Saru, jumps out._

" _You always catch me Nii-san!" The four-year-old jumps excitably from foot to foot. "Nii-san let's play ninja, alright, alright?" Naruto is about to decline in order to continue his solemn walk, but thinks better of it._

" _Alright, sure, my foolish little brother," Naruto teases as he pulls an Itachi. After meeting Konohamaru a year ago while Naruto stayed in the Sarutobi compound after a vicious beating , Naruto promised himself to always protect his little brother figure and help him in his dreams. The two run off to the academy training grounds, intent on having a blast._

" _Hey Nii-san," Saru says after hours of playtime, "You know how you always say to have a dream and to strive to protect the village?" I nod, wondering where this is headed, "Well I finally have a dream. I want to be Hokage! That way I can protect EVERYONE and have everyone know who I am, not who my grandpa is." Saru's eyes burned with passion, and Naruto couldn't help but feel he wouldn't mind following his little brother into battle one day._

 _Ruffling Saru's hair Naruto smiles, a gentle real one, not the mask fake ones most people see. "That's an admirable goal, Saru. I can see myself following you one day, if your Will of Fire burns as bright as I see it now." With that Naruto brushes off his orange sweat pants and heads to his apartment for the final hours, leaving Konohamaru to look at him in admiration before an ANBU escorts him home. Little did Konohamaru and the ANBU know that Naruto had put a delayed seal on his neck after ruffling his hair. It would be released three days from now, containing Naruto's last words to his precious little brother._

 _ **Present, heading towards Itachi and Shisui**_

 _I can only hope one day you can see I did this for the right reasons little brother._ These thoughts plague Naruto as he approaches two familiar chakra signatures. As he gets closer he sees the grim visages of the reason he is doing this. _I won't let your hearts go down a dark road,_ he promises himself.

"Naruto, you ready?" Shisui's prompting causes the kunai of reality to sink in. I gulp down my apprehensions and nod. Over the next thirty minutes Shisui goes over everything in my bag I was to take, from all the scrolls (sealed in one bigger scroll of course) to the bingo book and gear to clothes and a month's worth of ration bars. Itachi through all of this stays silent, but I can tell through his whitening knuckles he is fighting to keep calm.

Finally it was time to leave. I changed out of my old clothes, giving them to a clone to take them inside the land of stone before dispelling, which will no doubt lead to Sarutobi believing I died or was taken.

"Nii-sans." The word hitches in my throat but I fight to continue evenly, like a proud shinobi. "In a month I will teleport my status and will check about once every three months after that unless I find something interesting." Both nod with proud looks in my eyes. "So while I'm gone…kick some Uchiha elder ass and keep Saru-I mean Konohamaru safe. Please…" I trail off at the last part and both nod, promising to protect him to the best of their ability.

"Little brother…kick some ass out there, alright?" Shisui jokes and fist bumps me, solidifying our bond.

"Little brother…until next time, I will keep Konohamaru-kun safe for you," and with that and an affectionate poke on the head I take a step back from the two most influential people in my life. Turning around, I hold up a thumbs up and with a quick flash I'm gone, the only thing marking I was ever there was the kunai and two heartbroken teens. Looking at each other, the two Uchihas set off to prepare for the back lash and bumpy ride the next few years were sure to bring.

 **Just outside Wave…**

Flashing that far for the first time makes me dizzy, and while my stomach settles I sit down, knowing that a boat to take me into the country wouldn't be there until mid-afternoon, almost twelve hours. Taking in my new outfit, I can't help but feel childlike glee at what I am about to do.

My new outfit consists of black ANBU style pants taped to the ankles with matching shoes. A black sleavless shirt with an under mesh shirt comes next, with arm guards. A grey and black hooded short sleeved jacket with an embroidered fox and the kanji "Kitsune" on the back. Finally a black face mask ( think Kakashi) covers his whiskered face, completing his new life as the Guardian Kitsune, Konoha's hidden protector.

 **AN: Hey guys this is my first story here! I plan on updating about once a week. Anyway, this story has been bugging me for awhile, since I wanted a story that Naruto is a little more like Shisui and Itachi in that he wants what is best for the village, even at the cost of himself. For those who think his is overpowered, know that I disagree based on how quickly he masters everything in the series if he is given an ounce of help. With two brothers from an early age Naruto's stupid attitude is a thin mask, not an iron clad defense that he has in the series. Because let's face it. Anyone who can learn shadow clones in an hour or improve the rasangan within a few weeks is not the "dead last" but instead a genius…hidden behind a sea of orange and a future of ramen induced heart disease. Anyway, I don't own Naruto because if I did then Naruto would have been raised as a shinobi (I am sorry Kishi but there is no way even Sarutobi would allow a jinjuriki to go untrained. That's just stupid) and Kakashi would have realized how much potential his sensei's son had early on. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **AN: Wow! Already 4 follows! Thanks guys, I will keep trying to do my best. It's my first story so any suggestions, comments, or reviews are most welcome. Just remember: I don't own Naruto because if I did then Jiraya would have been castrated for abandoning his god-son.**

 **Two Weeks After Leaving:**

I knew getting away and starting a new life would be relatively easy simply because of my kunai, but this was ridicules. Not once have I been questioned besides the odd "Kitsune, eh? Weird name." Civilians really need to be less trusting.

After travelling to Wave I heard about Ushio, the hidden whirlpool village, said to have been the home of my Uzumaki clan's roots. The locals warn me against going, saying the three day walk and two day boat ride through the rapids was suicide. Luckily I scoffed at their warnings, left a kunai in a very secluded spot in the surrounding forest, and took off. Now, after asking (*cough* bribing *cough* threatening) I managed to secure a boat and am currently standing on the threshold of my ancestor's home, the boatman quickly leaving after muttering about "damn midget Kitsunes, always so demanding". I grow a tick on my forehead (not that he sees due to my hood).

"Oi! I am NOT short! I am-"

"Vertically challenged, yes yes I know gaki!" He says, waving as he sets sail. I smile despite myself and wave back.

"See you next time you demented old coot!"

"Don't forget to come visit next time you're near Wave, chibi!"

Ignoring the taunt I turn back to the gates. The ruins of the past lay before me and with a deep breath I go to see how they will help my future.

 **Back in Konoha…**

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt old. Older than when he retired. Older than when he had to take back the hat. And older than every time he would see Naruto's treatment through his glass orb. Thing was, he didn't understand _why_ Naruto left, without even saying anything to his two "older brothers" or Konohamaru, his beloved "younger brother." Naruto left without so much as a note, and his trail ended in a river on the border with Grass. Looking up to see the picture of the man he failed, he sighs into the room of ANBU that guard him, each of them wishing they could bring their favorite "Orange menace" that would liven their days with pranks and chases. Every one of them look up at the fourth's picture and for different reasons think _"I am sorry to have failed you."_

Konohamaru felt a weight on him. Seeing his grandfather sad about not even getting a letter saying _why_ made him want to run up and give him the letter his Nii-san entrusted to him. But he held back. Because like it or not Nii-san entrusted to him his final words and a personal mission, his first mission on the path to become Hokage.

 _ **Flashback to three days after leaving.**_

 _Konohamaru had heard Naruto was missing. His worst fear of never seeing Nii-san again, of losing another family member, was coming true. His ANBU guard had left him, aiding in the search of his precious person, leaving him to lay on his futon in despair. That is until a seal glowed on the back of his neck, a letter popping out._

 _After jumping six feet in the air Konohamaru prods the letter. His suspicians almost cause him to yell for his Grandpa or one of the guards around the compound. That is until he see the name on the letter…._

 _Saru._

 _His Nii-san's letter! Heart skipping a beat, Konohamaru rips the envelope open, eyes soaking in every word._

 _ **Saru,**_

 _ **This is your amazing older brother speaking. First, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay with you and watch you grow up but I can't. Factions are rising in the leaf village and it all centers around me. See, what you know of the kyubi attack is wrong… (skip the explanation since everyone knows it).**_

 _ **Now little brother, I understand you're scared. But I need you to be strong. Know that I am always looking out for you. I hope to return someday, hopefully before you graduate and become a ninja. Know this: You cannot tell anyone about my letter. My mission to you is to not only keep this letter hidden but to learn everything you can from Shisui and Itachi. One of them will contact you soon and offer training since I am gone. Take it, and if you ever want to send me a letter, give it to Shisui (discreetly please) and I will get it.**_

 _ **Be strong. Grow into a fine shinobi.**_

 _ **Your brother,**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **PS: Channel some chakra into this seal. In it is two special kunai. The regular looking one has a special storage seal for you to store your letters. Please use this, and ask Shisui if you have any questions. The second you must keep hidden on you at all times. It has my special teleportation seal you have seen me use. If you are ever in trouble throw it and I will be there in a flash.**_

 _ **I am proud of you.**_

 _That letter caused Konohamaru to study like never before, intent on helping make his Nii-san come home. And with that, Konohamaru claps his hands together and runs off to meet his new sensei, vowing to become so strong that he can stop the ones forcing Nii-san to leave. Hand on the special kunai hidden in his pouch Konohamaru can't help but think that things will somehow work out._

 **Back with Naruto in the present.**

Ushio was truly magnificent. Vast Uzumaki spirals adorned every building, the seals keeping the village from falling to complete ruin. Towers overlooked the ocean and the streets had carvings of complex fuinjutsu I had never even seen. Looking at the sun setting, I feel a tug towards the tallest tower to watch the colors bleed into night, much like the Hokage mountain.

 **Hey, kit. I remember this place.** Kurama's voice rings out after being silent in respect for me visiting my family's roots.

"Really?" I ask aloud since nobody else is around.

 **Yes shrimp, really. Your mother came here about a year before you were born in order to see what was left of her childhood home with her own eyes. If I remember correctly there is a vault at the top of that tower that can only be accessed with Uzumaki blood. Now go away and let me sleep mere mortal. Oh and don't die. There are lots of traps.**

I sweat-drop at this but make my way through the abandoned hallways. After dodging traps even I had never thought of (but took note of for later) I stop at a circular door with a blood seal in the center. Wiping my now bloody palm on it, the door starts to glow, revealing…

 **AN: Evil Author style: Cliff hanger jutsu! Enjoy Sunday and church guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **AN: Here's another chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions or concerns please review or private message me! My first reviewer was naruita14 that I received this morning while sitting in church. Thanks for that!**

 **Anyway, I do not own Naruto because if I did Isaribi would have had at least a follow up story and Naruto would have been made a chunin after the sound invasion (I mean come on, if KOTETSU AND IZUMO are chunin, then Naruto should be one too. I mean he beat Neji, summoned a BOSS toad, and kicked the one tail's ass. Sure he's not the brightest but c'mon… kotetsu and Izumo… okay rant done. Enjoy!**

Nothing. The room was barren, the customary Uzumaki spiral engraved on the floor. It was ludicrous! I could hear Kurama snorting in my mind, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Oi! Overhyped stuffed animal, what gives?!" Kurama's growl let me know of his displeasure.

 **Well insignificant pipsqueak whose bones couldn't even pass as toothpicks, I would have told you what your mother saw when she went through this but instead no. Your pain and blundering will be most satisfying. I can't wait to hear you scream like a girl.**

"Hmph. I doubt that," I say as I walk through the empty chamber that didn't even have a dust bunny or cockroach to greet me. As I reach the spiral, I proclaim "I've been through worse whatever this stupid vault can throw-" and with that the floor starts to glow and I drop to the floor in agony. The pain was worse than anything I've ever felt before. The searing of my insides made the time a chunin skinned me seem like a paper cut. My screams echoed into the night across the island, until it finally stopped. As the world fades I can hear Kurama's faint voice saying,

 **I knew he'd scream like a girl.**

 **One Day later…**

 **Oi, foolish nigen who has now learned not to mock Kurama The Great** **TM** **it is time to face the music. Up, up, UP!**

I bolt up off the floor in a scream, my sword already drawn for an attack. Realizing it's just the voice in my head I shake it off…

"Wait, Kurama The GreatTM?! And what's with the Trade Mark?!" I ask in disbelief.

 **Hmph. I will not have some other, RANDOM Kurama claim my title. This way I get royalties off of any and all references to my greatness.** To my shock he says this with a completely serious voice that just dares me to mock his aspirations of making millions using his name.

"Whatever," I say, and then notice the Uzumaki spiral engraved on my right arm. "Hey, what in the name of all that proves ramen is God's gift to man gives?"

 **Since I tire of your stupidity and wish to start training I'll give you a hint. Channel chakra through your fingertips into the spiral.**

Nodding in thanks I do so, and out pops… hundreds of scrolls. My eyes grow to the size of ramen bowls and I eagerly begin going through each of the scrolls, Kurama discussing the training I was to do with him and the scrolls as I go.

 **Hours upon hours later…**

Cataloging took forever, but I finally went through each scroll and discovered that I could summon any single scroll I wanted through the summoning tattoo by thinking about which one I desired while channeling chakra. Overall there was the complete Uzumaki taijutsu, kenjutsu, and water jutsu scrolls. There were five scrolls filled with gold coins, enough to by a couple of small islands, and history and tactic/ trap books by the Uzumakis. But the real jewel was the fuinjutsu scrolls. There were scrolls that leveled all the way up to double master, meaning they were better than my father, the fourth Hokage. I knew I couldn't thank my ancestor's enough. The last scroll was a letter, answering most of my questions.

 _Dear Future Descendent,_

 _Congratulations on being proven to be a main branch Uzumaki! The spiral in the middle only reacts to main line Uzumakis and gives you access to the clan's riches. I write this as the battle wages on outside the door. I fear the Uzumaki guts to never give up_ _TM_ _will not be able to save us this time. It is my dearest hope that Kushina's line will survive as she is in Konoha and comes to seek out their heritage. I pray the Uzumaki legacy lives on through you! So go forth and multiply! Show the world what it means to be an Uzumaki and dominate the ninja world!_

 _Signed,_

 _Kenobi Uzumaki_

….

"Another trademark? Seriously?!" I say the first thing that comes to mind, causing Kurama to preen.

 **Finally somebody who understands. I swear by this time next week you will understand the power of Trademarks. Now kit, let's discuss how we plan to spend the next 18 months here-**

"Wait 18 months? What the tailed beasts Kurama?! We need to-" At this Kurama cuts me off.

 **Silence flesh bag! 18 months is necessary in order to get you up to snuff. By staying here that long I can properly train you in the kitsune styles while you work on learning those Uzumaki kenjutsu, traps, and sealing scrolls. I expect you to be a pre-master by the time we finish here. You may be able to take on a fair amount of chunin but I want you to be able to dominate squads of Jonin and ANBU before we leave here. Plus it will allow your trail to go cold and…if you work hard I will allow you to sign the fox summoning scroll at the end of the 18** **th** **month.**

At this Naruto perks up. He knew he needed this training period. With his legions of shadow clones he could fit in over a decade of study in a year and a half. Nodding his head in accent he puts his hands in a familiar sign, summoning over a thousand clones. As they split into groups Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy.

 **Konoha, Shisui's room, time of first check in.**

Konohamaru, Itachi, and Shisui stare intently at the letter Naruto sent them, memorizing every word. Naruto had figured out how to rig a transport seal to where he could send the letters into the closet without him, and they could give him any letters instantly as his seal was on his right wrist. Crouched together they couldn't help but face-fault at his introduction:

 _Dear Tiny insignificant hum- I mean brothers,_

"He's been spending too much time with the flea bag," Shisui muses.

"Oi, who's he calling "insignificant?" I'll show him insignificant when I become Hokage and call him back to the village only to do D-ranks for a year!" Both Uchiha's wince in sympathy for their blond brother.

 **At Ushio, same time.**

Naruto feels a shiver run up his spine, causing him to mess up the seal he's working on.

"Why do I get the sudden urge to defect from Konoha for real all of the sudden?"

 **Back to Konoha**

Continuing with the letter…

 _Now, let me tell you guys first that I am fine. I won't tell you where for all of your safety, but I am in a secluded place to train for the next 18 months. I managed to secure a rather large sum of money and have attached a portion in a scroll. I want you to give it to the orphanage. They may have made my life hell, but I'll give up ramen before I let Konoha's future starve due to low funds. Also I have a gift for all of you. Attached is a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol of brotherhood. Wear it secretly to show that you are true friends with the Uzumakis. They provide a slight boost in sensing danger and I have put a hirashin seal on them. Just channel chakra into the center of the symbol and I will come._

 _Finally, be safe. I heard some rumors of a shadowy group of high class nuke-nin causing trouble. The only clue as to who they are is that every member has a black cloak with red and white cloud. I will send another note soon, but you can send me anything at any time._

 _Signed,_

 _Naruto the Great_ _TM_

At this they all sweat drop. "A trademark? Really? Nobody does those!" Both Uchihas silently agree with Konohamaru's assessment. They quickly put on the necklaces provided, but when they open the scroll with the money…

"Holy ramen bing day! That's enough money for 3 S-rank missions" Shisui sputters.

 **Later With Naruto**

I receive the responses to my letter soon after I sent it. Itachi's was fancy monogrammed letter that read:

 _Hn._

 _-Itachi_

Konohamaru' s was a rant about how he was going to make me do D-ranks for a year once I got back and he was Hokage. I snort "I'd like to see him try." Just to make sure though I send a quick response back with a reminder of the pictures I had stashed away that I would distribute along Konoha's streets if he even thought of going through such a threat. There, problem solved.

Now Shisui's was… interesting.

 _Dear Shorty,_

 _Congrats on being loaded and making it to safety. To get down to business, we stopped the coup, but with the clan being divided in two. One half (the half with old farts and Fugaku) wish to bide their time until you return and then resume with controlling the nine tails with the Sharingon. The other half (led by me publicly and Itachi secretly) wish to move on and go back to being loyal leaf citizens. We are trying to find a way to end the old fossils' reign but it's tricky. Until then stay strong midget._

 _Now, I can't believe you had the audacity to claim a trademark…before me! I therefore revoke your trademark status and instead say_

 _See you later,_

 _SHISUI THE GREAT_ _TM_

I sweat drop at this. _Doesn't he know his trademark status doesn't rely on my status?_

 **Foolish nigen I say. As if an Uchiha deserves a trademark other than their origional speech jutsu, Hn.**

I stifle a snort and continue training.

 **Konoha, Sarutobi's office.**

It has been over a month and Sarutobi keeps sending out search parties for his favorite blond, having on success.

 **With Danzo the not so Great** **TM**

Danzo was…frustrated. Not only were his plans to cause the Uchihas to die out to get their eyes ruined, but the jinjuriki was missing off the face of the earth. If he was a less dignified man he would sigh. However instead he resorted to watching his tools beat the ration bars out of each other.

Danzo, despite opinion, was a glass half full kind of war hawk. If one plan failed he would twist that failure into something that benefited him…and Konoha, of course.

"Get me squads 1 through 12." If he just so happened to find the jinjuriki first, then all the better for him…and Konoha. As he briefed the squads on their possibly long term retrieval mission, one tool (unknown to him) was not as pristine as he liked, not as emotionless as the others. Sai, after loosing his brother, had a long crack, ready to make the perfect tool he was shatter. All he needed was one more nail in the kunai.

 **Somewhere in Tea Country…**

Ren Uzumaki was running. After spending the last year and a half in that snake's hell hole she was finally free. That sick pedophile turned her into a hodge podge of DNA but she was free. The moonless night fueled her escape as memories rushed to her.

 **Flashback**

" _No father! Please no! Don't leave me." Ren Uzumaki, five years old, had just lost her father, Kenji Uzumaki. The two were on a simple assassination mission in the land of Birds when Orochimaru, snake pedophile sanin appeared and stabbed her father through the heart. She didn't want to leave him, even if it was just his body._

 _That was her mistake. Before she could leave a chop to the neck seals her fate as an experiment for the next year and some months._

 **Flashback end**

That day ruined her, but Ren was a proud side branch member of the Uzumaki, the branch that dealt with assassination and infiltration. She wouldn't sit back and cry about her past, but make use of what Orochimaru forced upon her to end him. Oh the irony. She was looking forward to it. Reaching a cliff Ren doesn't stop, doesn't think.

She jumps…

And spreads her wings wide, soaring up into the night air. Her instincts as an Uzumaki pulls her to Ushio, towards where her ancestors served and lived. Gliding there Ren allows all that Orochimaru did come to light. Her fox ears, tail, and bird wings. These she promises to use to never give up, and find her lost clansmen…and then kick Orochimaru' s tongue back to the clan wars.

Later, Ren would realize that the forest calling to her below spoke of the last experiment Orochimaru did, the reason he thought she was dead and thus left her room unguarded and unlocked, allowing her escape.

Ren was the second Mokuten child.

 **Two Days later…**

Ren was confused. Her instincts told her to bank right, when Ushio was clearly left. After ignoring the pull for an hour she finally relents.

And boy is she glad she did.

"Are those… foxes with swords?"

 **18 Months later…**

I was pumped. Finally I was going to summon, and the first ranked fox I summon was supposed to be my familiar! Pouring a ramen buffet worth of chakra a large puff of smoke appears, revealing…

A girl?!

 **Another cliffhanger! Sorry but tomorrow I will probably post chapter 4!**

 **AN: So how did you like it? I was listening to the Naruto battle soundtracks while writing and it got my blood pumping so I couldn't stop spitting out the story! Anyway, I put some more humor into this chapter because these filler chapters are too dull without something to spice them up! Now I promise there is a reason I suddenly decided to pick on trademarks…but that is a personal inside joke for another day. Until then, stay blessed and enjoy this omake.**

 **OMAKE: Birth of the Orange Menace!**

Three and a half year olds should NOT be entrusted to ANBU. At least, that was Kakashi Hatake's expert opinion. The third put Naruto Uzumaki in his care for the next two days while on diplomatic meetings. Why wasn't he at the orphanage, one may ask? Because the last matron was currently spending time with Anko's snakes after beating the boy and throwing him outside in the cold every night for a week before the Hokage found out and nobody else has been "properly vetted." To make matters worse the little tyke in his arms had no idea that just looking at his blue eyes and blonde locks caused Kakashi to seize from the memories of ANOTHER blonde he knew.

Which is why Naruto was promptly dumped into the young ANBU captain's subordinates' arms. Walking away Kakashi misses the looks of pure horror, outrage, and promises of revenge from his team of Tenzo, Yugao, and the newly inducted Shisui Uchiha. None of them knew how to take care of the village's hyperactive jinjuriki and over the next two days this inadequacy showed.

By the time little Naruto was picked up by the third and waving a far too innocent smile at the village's most lethal ninja, he had gained the moniker "the orange menace." No body knew how he did, when he did it, or where he got the supplies, but within two days every ANBU mask was redecorated with orange paint, many with smiles since "nobody smiles in here", the uniforms had similar markings and the bed sheets were painted with orange smiling suns.

After the ANBU's greatest enemy disappears from sight every ANBU slumps to the ground in relief, believing it was over. That is of course until Kakashi walks in, the only ANBU not touched, and dooms them with

"Well at least he'll never find us again for his pranks, right?" He says with an eye smile. Everyone shivers as they feel the law of the universe laughing at them.

Meanwhile Naruto, riding on the third's shoulders, makes sure to memorize where his new friends live so he can make them less boring and appreciate the color orange…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Hey guys! It's me again. Here's another chapter, I hope y'all like it!**

 **Before I forget: I know fuinjutsu leveling is dubious on Fanfiction so here is my leveling: Pre-beginner, Beginner, Advanced beginner, Beginning intermediate, Intermediate, Advanced intermediate, Expert, Pre-master, Master level 1, Master level 2.**

 **Please remember that I don't own Naruto. If I did then Itachi would be alive and the ninja ostrich would be a main character (or at least a side one. I mean come on! The idea was incredible!)**

There have been many times in my life when he was speechless. Be it whether when I figured out about Kurama, my family, or even when my apartment was burned down. All those times caused my mind to shut off to process. But this.

This takes the cake.

A girl with hip length tomato red hair and violet eyes stare back at me with an annoyed expression. Her clothes were sort of weird with a blue tunic top, black taped pants, and a weird blue and white jacket and scarf, each saying "lieutenant." Her fox ears twitch to show her anger and her tails swish in the wind. But what _really_ get's me are her wings… stretching out…from her back…

"What in the name of ramen is going on here? I thought I signed the fox summoning contract" I start ranting.

 **Kit, I wouldn't-**

"I didn't sign the contract for little kids playing dress up with the transformation jutsu" I continue without listening to Kurama.

 **That hair makes her an Uzu-**

"I'm not a little kid, I'm nine just like you-"

 **She's a lieutenant based on her scarf, a lieutenant of the assass-**

"Oh so you're a bigger shrimp than I am. You look like a chibi four year old-" At that I am cut off by the sheer KI rolling off of her and am thrown at least a hundred yards back by a punch.. I sweat bullets as she cracks her knuckles again.

"Let's get this straight, _human._ I am Ren Uzumaki, lieutenant of the assassination and infiltration squad of the fox clan. I am the most feared assassin in the summoning world. I used to be human but due to a certain snake I share more DNA with foxes and birds than humans, and I was inducted as a full member of the clan almost sixteen months ago, making legally a fox summons. Is that clear, pretty boy?" I nod with a passion as my brain catches on. Wait… Uzu…maki?  
"Wait you said you are an Uzumaki?"  
"Yeah, what's it to you, blondie?" Her posture to a more cautious approach, ready for battle at a moment's notice.

"Calm down, I would never hurt family" I say, smiling at the shocked expression she adopts.

"You're an Uzumaki too," she asks. I nod. "What branch?"

"Main one." I reply in surprise. Most Uzumakis our age wouldn't know even to ask that. My surprise is increased when she then attacks me in a hug.

"Finally. Finally I found a kinsman. I am Ren as you know, but I was born from the assassination side branch! I cannot believe I got summoned by a kinsman!" by the time she finishes tears fall down her face. From the look in her eyes as she wipe them away I can guess crying is something she hasn't done in a long time, possibly years.

"Well then, cousin, let's bond over ramen and fresh fish. Now I first want to know why you have animal features and how did you join the fox clan?"  
"Well," she says, "I joined the fox clan about 18 months ago…"

 **Flashback…**

 _"Are those…foxes with swords? And multiple tails?" Ren couldn't believe her eyes, instantly zipping down to the clearing below, the earliest signs of morning twilight illuminating the world. As she gets closer it becomes clear the foxes, numbering somewhere in the twenties, are in battle against at least fifty snakes. Ren never liked those who ganged up on others. She remembered the stories her father would tell about how the only way the Uzumakis were wiped out was through a combined force of three of the big five nations, outnumbering the Uzumakis at least twenty to one. However, like the Uzumakis facing deaths door, these foxes-who were obviously a summons clan- met the snakes head on valiantly, never flinching. Even the obviously new one, a white fox kit the size of a kitten and one tail fought two medium snakes without falter. Making a decision that would change the course history Ren dives down…_

 _Right into the largest clump of snakes. Her instincts taking over she grabs two swords from a downed fox at her feet, his six pearl white tails stained with blood. Surprised he's still breathing she blocks a fang headed towards her new charge, beheading the snake with her other sword in the process._

 _After that it was like a dance. An old legend passed down through women of Uzumaki blood told the redder the hair the more deadly in battle an Uzumaki woman would be, and that the blood of her enemies would help create an unstoppable and beautiful dance of death. And Ren's hair was the reddest in generations. Around the battle field snakes are sliced and diced. The foxes cheer, joining in with new vigor and soon Ren feels alive again. This is what she was born to do, to parry around the battlefield with the deadliest sword style out there, the Uzumaki Assassin style, invented by her branch of the clan. With it two swords are combined with a dagger in the mouth to shred through whole platoons of those who dared to challenge an Uzumaki. Even without the dagger the formally one-sided fight turns._

 _Within five minutes all the snakes are dead, and the few injured foxes are being tended too by a newly arrived five-tailed golden fox. Adrenaline gone Ren plops onto the ground, not caring she just sat in the sea of blood._

 _"Thank you." Ren hears a male voice and turns to see an eight-tailed fox with midnight fur and numerous scars littered on his body standing over her, a blue and white scarf with the word "captain" and the number 12 around his neck. What he does next shocks her. He bows, all tails flat on the ground in submission. "Thank you for your aid. Without your help we could've lost everyone and then the snakes would have taken over the town not too far from here." His voice, one that commands attention, causes everyone conscience to look over in shock, to see (most likely) their leader bowing to a human. A human that just tore through snakes like butter and has both fox and bird features mind you, but still a human!_

 _"It was nothing," Ren says, smiling. "I had a bone to pick with snakes anyway. A certain snake caused me to look like this," gesturing to the ears, tail, and wings "and I haven't had a fun battle in almost two years." Realization dawns on all the foxes around me._

 _"Orochimaru, I presume," the same fox states more than asks. I nod. "Well Uzumakis and the fox clan have always been intertwined and the fox clan held up the southern front in Uzu's final stand."_

 _She blinks, surprised. "I didn't know that."_

 _"No, not many do. Like the Uzumakis we of the fox clan have been mostly forgotten by humans, a memory better left in the past to rot. Still, we are the most feared summoning clan. Each of our twelve divisions are feared throughout every clan, even those overhyped toads."_

 _"Well thank you for the history," Ren says, bowing. "but I must get going…"_

 _"Captain Kitsune-Ryu, Ryu for short. And you don't have to leave." Captain Ryu says. "I have a proposition for you."_

 **End Flashback…**

"And with that I joined Captain Ryu's division of the fox clan. About two months ago I was promoted to lieutenant." Ren finishes her tale, fingering her own scarf. A million thoughts and questions form in my head, and I want to interrogate her about the foxes, her origins, Orochimaru, and other random questions. Instead I smile.

"How would you like to go on an adventure, Ren?" I receive a smile, telling me all I need.

 **One Week Later…**

We jump through the trees, heading towards the center of the Land of Bird. I had teleported us there a couple of hours ago after hearing a rumor that a C-class missing leaf ninja had set up shop in a slave trade center there. Ever since we left Ushio I had been placing his seals in discreet locations for future travels. I had finally mastered hirashin' s final form three months ago. It was my greatest accomplishment, other than the fact that I finally reached the "Expert" level in the fuinjutsu scrolls.

Looking over at Ren, I can't help but be slightly jealous. She started at the pre-beginner scrolls last week and was already at the "Advanced Beginner" scrolls. That kind of progress was unheard of, even for an Uzumaki. She was a master at the Uzumaki taijutsu and assassination style kenjutsu, could beat just about anyone with her poisons then fix them up good as new with her medical ninjutsu. I'll admit I was jealous.

 **Foolish fleshbag. I, Kurama The Great** **TM** **have said your progress is satisfactory.**

 _Yeah but still-_

 **Still nothing! You are an Expert level, bordering on Pre-Master sealing. You are a master at wind and fire manipulation, and working on the second step of water manipulation. You can use two tails safely at You can kill most jonin with your kenjutsu and taijutsu alone, and don't get me started on those ramen damned chains of yours.**

I nod, knowing he's right. Ren notices this and smirks.

"Hey ramen freak, talking to the teddy bear in your head?"

"HE IS NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" **I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!** We both scream at the same time. Ren's smirk grows even wider and I can only sputter out

"Well at least I don't look like I'm five," to which Ren coolly replies,

"Yeah because looking like you're seven is such an improvement."

I facefault at this and am about to argue when Ren holds up her hand.

"We're here," she says quietly. Below us is a clearing filled with humans in shackles. The people, all dirty and hopeless looking don't even notice when the pig who enslaved them appears, his leaf headband scratched through and his beady black eyes searching the trees.

"Kensuke Matsumoto." It was the beginning of the day I finally grew up. It was the day I took a life. And he was staring right at me.

 **AN: Cliffhanger! So, here is a short, not very action filled chapter but I am writing this in a café and want to get it published before work. Have a great day guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, though it is going to be a really short one. Anyways please know that I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be a lot more puns in the series.**

"Kensuke Matsumoto." It was the beginning of the day I finally grew up. It was the day I took a life. And he was staring right at me.

….

….

…

"Well, are we going down there," Ren asks after an awkward silence. Her Tori mask looks impassively at me but I can tell she's impatient. Figuring it was best to not keep someone so well versed in the religion of killing things with long sharp objects waiting, I nod. Before I can finish bobbing my head she's gone.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Ren stands over the barely recognizable body of Kensuke, anger slowly dissipating. The plan was to lure him away from the prisoners and take him out before moving onto the dozen bandits he employed. However…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _I sigh, following Ren down, and land right in front of our target. Now I just had to taunt him into following me while Ren mows through the lowlifes he controls. I open my mouth to introduce myself and start the goading. According to his file he had lost his parents to the kyubi attack so if I hinted at my identity and then killed him…well psychological warfare were my favorite lessons with Itachi._

 _ **In Konoha…**_

 _Itachi sneezed, interrupting his favorite pastime: tormenting the elders of the Uchiha clan. Damn, Naruto must be thinking of me. Maybe I should put him in the "Ramen crisis" genjutsu again. Heh, that will show him. Meanwhile the elder in front of him started sweating bullets at the manic glee manifesting itself on the most stoic Uchiha in existence. Oh the horrors he must be planning for him!_

 _"I'll talk! I was the one who thought up the coup!"_

 _Itachi blinked in confusion._

 _"I was just about to question your reasoning as to why you cut down on my pocky budget."_

 _ **Back with Naruto…**_

 _Just as my mouth is opening Kensuke seals himself a fate worse than death by doing the one thing even the kyubi wouldn't do…_

 _He grabbed Ren's tail._

 _"Soo soft! Yes, you'll make an excellent addition." Kensuke didn't seem to notice Ren's killing intent focus solely on him._

 _He's dead, I muse dryly._

 _ **That man… his bravery will be forever rememberd by I, Kurama The Great**_ _ **TM**_ _ **for doing something I would never dare do.**_

 _"Don't…Touch. My. Tail," Ren ground out. The walking dead man then further exasperated his deadman status by exclaiming,_

 _"Sooo CUTE!" That did it. Ren snapped. And the most one-sided battle over stupidness I had ever seen took place._

 _"I…um I'm just going to go slaughter some bandits. Have fun, okay?" I bolt away faster than the green caterpillar alien after he hears about Youth being sold in a can. My only response from Ren is a primal roar of woman's fury._

 **End Flashback…**

My musings are broken when Ren looks up at me and SMILES. Her mask tilted off to the side, with blood splattering her cheeks as she grins like a manic is enough to unnerve Shisui-nii's friend Ibiki.

 **Konoha…**

Ibiki is walking down the hallway after a particularly bothersome interrogation. The basterd tried to say they saw a kid who had Naruto's hair with a kitsune mask on the ground, writing a complex seal while using high level nature manipulation.

Preposterous. The kid couldn't write straight. Yep, just another crazy.

That's when he sneezed.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. A potential apprentice in unervingness.

 **Back with Naruto…**

The next morning we had helped ship all the people back to the surrounding towns to be reunited with their families.

"Sir, how can we thank you?"

"Yes, who are you two?"

The questions keep coming and I hold out a hand to silence everyone. "My name is Kitsune-" cue snort from Ren, "and this is Tori-" another snort, "and I guess you can call us… The Guardians."

After they all left Ren turns to me. "One of these days you will realize I am more fox than you."

"And one of these days _you_ will realize that I am less bird than you, super midget." At this she only sputters.

Aww, being the boss of a vigilante group has its perks.

 **OMAKE: Enter Itachi! Wrath of the Pocky! Part 1**

A four-year-old Naruto was hungry. The shops wouldn't sell him anything, he already ate through his Ichiraku budget, and the Old Man was too busy for lunch.

"Guess it's the garbage for me." Naruto mutters before bumping into someone. "Sorry!" Naruto says quickly. The person, who looked like an old man on a child's body, nods. His hand reaches for his kunai holster and Naruto tenses, ready to run. Slowly the boy's hand pulls out…a stick? Naruto's mouth gapes open and the boy uses the opportunity to stick the stick in.

"Hn. Good, yes? I have allowed you to taste God's gift to man known as POCKY-SAMA."

Maybe it was the fact that the kid just claimed his food was better than ramen. Maybe it was because Naruto really didn't like sweets. Either way the four-year-old made a grave mistake using his next words.

"Psh. This is gross. Ramen is a gazillion times better than that "pocky-teme."

By the boy's now spinning red eyes it was a grave mistake indeed…

Inside the seal a certain nine-tailed fox begins sweating, fearing those horrible eyes. **Damn, doesn't the kid know to never insult an Uchiha's obsession?** At this Kurama sends an impulse to run, praying his host wouldn't die that day…

 **TBC.**

 **AN: How did you guys like it? Any critiques, ideas (especially for omake) and comments would be welcome! Have a FANTASTIC day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Another chapter! I plan on trying to complete two chapters today, but no promises! Please know that I don't own Naruto because if I did Jiraiya would have survived. Or at least told him about his parents.**

 **Konoha**

Itachi and Shisui were in a bind. They had the perfect way to solve their problem of the elders: political assassination. They even had the perfect method to do it: an untraceable poison that works over time to give the target brain cancer that results in a death of "natural causes." Heck, they even knew _where_ to get this poison: Lady Doku (AN: Translates to poison…according to the "infallible" Google Translate) in the Land of Bears.

The problem was getting to her. ANBU missions there-or any missions there- were rare, and waiting possibly months stalking the mission halls for one would seem suspicious. Itachi was eating his pocky without mentally worshiping it. Shisui hadn't made a sarcastic remark in ten minutes.

 _If only Naruto was here,_ They thought at the same time…Wait! The looked at each other with the classic "Uchiha smirk number 3: in which I have come up the most amazing plan and you will bask in my greatness for it." Not to _ever_ be confused with "Uchiha smirk number 4: in which my greatness has surpassed even the greatness of pocky" that looks _almost_ the same.

"Say Itachi… don't we have a personal errand boy-er, I mean little brother out in the world?"

"Why yes…and this errand boy-er foolish little brother hasn't gotten a letter from us in a few days…"

 **With Naruto and Ren…**

As we are scrolling through the bingo book for Ren's next plaything a letter pops out of my wrist from my brothers. Opening it up a vein pops out of my forehead.

 _Dearest Errand bo-little brother,_

 _I need you and that chibi-midget to go to Lady Doku. She's on the border of the Land of Bears, about three days from where you probably are. We need a certain poison- the details are inclosed in the scroll that came out for her eyes only- and have you send it back to us. We plan to use it to end our "problem". Thanks again!_

 _-Shisui The Magnificent_ _TM_

 _Foolish little brother and new foolish little sister,_

 _Hn number 27._

 _-Itachi._

 _p.s. Hn number 1-03_

At Itachi's letter I sweat. Ren has fire in her eyes.

"Chibi-midget?! Foolish little sister?! That's it we are going to Konoha and I am kicking their pink eyes where the sun don't shine!" Her ranting turns into incomprehensible mutterings and evil chuckles.

"We better get going," I sigh, picking up my bag.

"Why rush? Make 'em sweat I say."

My head whips over to her in horror. "Did you NOT read Itachi's "Hn"?

Ren sweat-drops. "Why does a "hn" matter so much?" At this I start rapidly ranting.

"All Uchihas are fluent in the tounge of "hn" and accent of "The Smirk." Each one is so similar yet unique that they are numbered. Number 27 means "get it done now or else you will never see your obsession again."

"Obsession?"

"All Uchihas have an obsession like no other. Itachi-nii's is pocky. His stupid little brother adores tomatoes. Shisui…well he's obsessed with messing with people. Number 27 is not to be taken likely. I can't lose my ramen!"

"….Ummm… Okay. I'm afraid to ask but…what is 1-03?"

In a sagely voice I say "It's the limited edition pocky flavor he wants that is apparently on sale for a limited time in the Land of Bears. Don't worry, I'll teach you the ways of Hn and Smirk. Only an Uchiha can speak it but anyone can understand it."

"Right…let's just go."

 **Land of Bears next day…**

"F-f-finally…we made…it…just…in time." I pant out between dry heaves as Ren collapses on the ground without restraint.

"Why…in Ramen's name…did we….rush…here again?" She barely makes out the words.

"Itachi's Hn 1-03 spoke of the urgency…for…his pocky."

"Why are you…so scared of Itachi's pocky…obsession?" At this I can only look at her with pity.

After another ten minutes of gasping like fish on the river bank we struggle to our feet. Lady Doku's house-a giant tree with flowers growing over the bark and a greenhouse off to the side- is a hundred feet in front of us. A sign hangs proudly that she is the exclusive supplier to all the Daimyos' wives.

 _Do noble ladies enjoy a game of political assassination or something? And why brag about that?!_ Dragging our feet we reach the door and knock.

"Who dares knock on my door," a voice cackles out and I narrowly dodge a senbon shooting out from the peep hole.

"Please, Lady Doku… I have a letter-"

"Doesn't matter, I refuse to cover any orders. I'm retired and-"

"From Itachi and Shisui," I finish. At that the door flies open and I am pulled inside, Ren following close behind.

"Oh how are my favorite customers?! Are they here for another replacement? Did the last one get fire balled or electrocuted?" She opens the letter, and immediately smirks. "Oh, I see. Seems they want to poison the sucker, perhaps the replacement I gave them a couple of years ago is too…rowdy?" My confused face mirrors Ren's. The old woman-wild black hair and a forest green kimono adorning her squat form- doesn't seem to notice and keeps ranting as she fills our order.

"I mean honestly! My babies are so well behaved considering they are half cat demon! Why do the noble ladies keep buying them and then having the poor genin assassinate them before ordering a replacement? I can't tell you how many Toras I have sold to your Daimyo's wife." At this I butt in.

"You mean the demon cat of the leaf Tora? The bane of all genin, Tora? You're the one that breeds these little monsters?" At this Lady Doku grins manically and nods. Ren looks at me in confusion so I elaborate. "Tora is a cat-a very loose definition of one, but still- that has been the cause of every genin's worst nightmares. It is said that the terrors from having to catch that cat are worse than the ones brought from your first kill. The cat is known to be vicious in the field." Ren nods slowly, and then an idea seems to pop up, causing a look to spread across her face, a look more terrifying than when she finished with Kensuke.

"Say, lady Doku…I was wondering if I could purchase one of your babies? I enjoy a good bloodshed"-at this I snort at the understatement and Ren shoots me a glare- "so a partner that shares my interests would be…purrfect." Lady Doku looks at Ren with stars in her eyes.

"Yes my new protégé! I'll give you the meanest, most bloodthirsty monster I have! And I'll throw in my book on "all the poisons of the world and how to use them to kill, maim, or worse!" The two share identical expressions and I fear a great evil has befallen the world…

 **Cliffhanger! So, next time there will be a battle and Sai will get introduced! Plus, I will show Ren's meeting with her new…pet? Partner? Weapon of mass destruction? Either way, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Second chapter of the day! Whoo! I believe this one will be sort of short. I am working on getting to the part where they eventually get back to Konoha. Don't worry, I plan on adding some more scenes soon about Konohamaru, Naruto's old class, and the Hokage. Don't worry though they won't take over in importance to Naruto, but they do help give the idea of a complete story. Also, when they do get back to Konoha… Naruto, Ren, and Sai will not be genin. I mean, I HATE it when fanfiction stories have a Naruto who is jonin (or higher) level still be on "Team 7" as the "dobe" simply because he didn't complete the academy. I don't know WHAT rank or role they will be at yet, but know I won't make you guys suffer through the cannon story in the same capacity as the actual cannon story. You want to see Naruto be a lowly genin after years of training? Fine then, go read other fanfictions (not to rant, I do enjoy the occasional fanfiction like that. However, I just don't like Naruto being given the short end of the stick."**

 **Anyway, please understand I don't own Naruto. If I did…then TonTon would have wings…or at least be able to talk.**

 **With Danzo-**

Danzo was unnerved. Never have his ROOT failed so terribly.

"Report," he said tiredly.

"Danzo-sama, we have been unable to pick up any actual trail of the container. Squad 12 is currently searching through the Land of Bears and squad 4 is joining them soon. We have heard of two children, one of whom was confirmed to have the container's hair color and age range, are heading there after saving a group of civilians from the missing-nin Kensuke Matsumoto. If our sources are correct then the container's next destination is Lady Doku."

"The she-devil that sells those demonic cats," Danzo muses. He knew it was a long shot that it was his…er Konoha's wayward weapon. Once he captured the boy he would ensure his loyalty, even if he needed to wipe his mind. Oh yes, he would have his weapon…all in the name of Konoha.

"Dismissed," he says, and the emotionless agent quickly leaves, finding himself feeling something he hadn't in a long time when he looked at his master's manically smiling face. Was it fear? No, more like absolute terror.

 **With Naruto and Ren…**

I watch in slight fear as Ren passes through the cages of cats, ignoring all the sane looking ones, until she comes across a black haired kitten with white paws and red eyes. The kitten looked barely ten weeks old but it had on it chakra suppression seals and manicals six inches thick. By the look of adoration from Ren she found her soul mate. What terrified him more though, was that the look was mirrored on the kitten.

 **Kit, you have to stop her. We can't survive with two of them and that kitten there is part of the dark neko clan. They can expand themselves to the size of me full grown and are crazier than Ren is in battle.**

 **"** Eh, Ren," I start, coming up with a way to stop her new obsession. "I know you want a partner, but a cat in the fox clan? Isn't that…against the rules or something? I mean you are a lieutenant. Maybe we could have somebody from your squad join us. Plus it's just a stupid cat, foxes are-" I'm cut off by a dark aura surrounding Ren and the devil incarnate. Tears in her eyes Ren grinds out,

"Naruto. I may be your famialiar but you will not deny me Angel. She and I were meant to be together. If anyone in the clan has a problem with it they can answer to me. AM. I. CLEAR." I nod, brain completely ignoring her name for the little monster.

 **Naruto.** Oh boy, it was serious when KURAMA called me by name. **Summon Ryu. He's the only one to talk any sense into her. He's the oldest fox besides the two elders and I.**

Whipping through the hand signs I call out " **Summoning Jutsu"** and Ryu pops out, looking like he had just woken from a nap.

"Hey Ryu," I say, snapping him from his stupor.

"I second!" He calls, wide eyed and whipping his head around, his captain's scarf showing signs of drool. Noticing me he relaxes. "Naruto, thank nacho rabbits, that meeting was so dreadful. Where's the battle? Or perhaps a spar?" I shake my head, amused.

"No Ryu, I didn't call you for battle." At this Ryu's head drops. "I called you here about your lieutenant. See… she found a…kindered spirit." At this Ryu whips his head around, spotting Ren and… "Angel" snuggling together while looking through the poison book on the "or worse" section.

"This isn't good. That's the third cat in as many months." He mutters. At my expression he elaborates. "See, Ren is obsessed with cats. Like, Uchiha obsessed. Problem is whenever she finds a cat she ends up killing it accidentally because it can't keep up with her. At least it will be dead in a couple of days. Only one of Lady Doku's demonic cats could survive and nobody would ever be stupid enough to take her to Lady Doku." I start sweating, backing away from Ryu. He notices this and stiffens. "You didn't…right, Naruto? Tell me you didn't!" At my nod he groans. "As long as it isn't a dark neko I can have it quietly disposed of. Dark nekos are immortal and even Lady Doku wouldn't be crazy enough to let her create a covenant bond with one of them." I sweat even more and point to Ren, who had just finished signing such covenant with the cat, Lady Doku patting them both on the ears.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

 **On so many levels Fleshbag.**

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go cry in the captain's den."

"Wait! Can't you just order her to not take the cat," I say with hope. At Ryu's horrified expression my hope dies.

"Kit, telling a weak woman to do something is stupid. Telling a strong woman to do something is suicide. Telling an Uzumaki woman to do ANYTHING…well let's just say reviving the Jubi is less suicidal." And with that Ryu ditches me.

"Narutoooo! Look at the new member of the guardians! Naruto, meet Angel, the most sweetest, kindest, most bloodthirsty cuddly killer ever!" Ren holds up…the definition of an oxymoron and I could swear the cat was smirking at me! "Don't you loooove her?" The way she said it though sounded ominously like it echoed back "you will love her or die."

So I do what any man would do. I nod and say "Yes of course. Angel is perfect."

Ren's beaming and the cat's smirk made even Kurama pale.

 **Two hours later…**

"Oh my sweet protégé! Be safe and have fun on the "or worse" section of the book! But don't forget to branch out in your poisons. Somebody might want to help you test out your "maim" or "death" sections and even though those poisons are not as fun, remember that the-"

"Victim is always right!" Ren shouts in unison with Lady Doku as Angel purrs in agreement. I nervously take the poison for Shisui and back away.

"Oh Naru-chan! Don't run off without a kiss from Auntie Doku! And I can send you with some beginner poisons to become immune to!" At this I grab Ren and teleport us to a clearing ten minutes away. Ren plops down with her poison and seals books while start writing a letter. Wait, both books?!

"Ren, why do you have both books at the same time?" At her bright smile I feel ignorance would have been bliss.

"Oh nothing, Angel just had a great idea about combining poisons and seals to create torture seals, battle traps, and pranks." May ramen have mercy on the poor bastards.

"Wait, Angel can't talk," I point out.

"Yes, she can," Ren huffs, "She can talk into my mind since we're bonded. She has great ideas on the skinning technique that I had never heard of! Now you aren't the only one with a voice in your head!"

 _Why do I feel like life on Earth has just been threatended by these two meeting?_

 **Odd because I feel it too.**

 **With Sai…**

There he was, Sai's target. He had failed the search and capture mission many times since it began almost two years ago but today would be different. Today Sai and his squad would take the kyubi vessel in and make Danzo proud. Maybe then Sai wouldn't feel so conflicted with his emotions he wasn't supposed to have. Dark emotions. Sai wanted nothing more than to end Danzo's life but he was a tool. A mindless drone who wasn't supposed to feel anything.

But he did. Sai was mad at Danzo, wanted him dead for Shin. And he was…jealous, he supposed… of the kyubi container, down there in the clearing so free and…emotional.

But those thoughts had to be pushed away. Nothing but the mission mattered. The captains of his squad and squad 4 gave the signal. _In position. Move quick with the suppression seals and sedatives._ Sai nodded like a good drone and jumped towards his target with nine others, heart strangely remorseful for what he was about to do. But with a blank mask on his fellow drones never noticed. Nor did they notice when he suddenly grabbed a branch. Sai didn't know why but he observed rather than fought.

It probably saved his life.

 **With Naruto…**

I jump away just as a blank masked ANBU-most likely ROOT- tries to slap a high grade chakra suppression seal on me, my hands already going through seals.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I call out and two of the drones fall, dead. Looking for more enemies I sweat drop as Ren has decapitated five and Angel has turned in the size of a horse, eating two at the same time. Both look so nonchalant about it.

"You always take my fun," I whine. Ren just rolls her eyes and ignores me.

"Come out, I know you're there," Ren calls to the trees, and a kid barely older than us lands a few paces from me, a paintbrush and scroll in his hand.

"I am sorry but Danzo- _sama_ needs you. Please come peacefully and we won't have any trouble." I notice the way he says Danzo's name. It's filled with unhidden hatred and venom. Ren notices it too and frowns.

"Hey…I may be wrong pasty but you don't seem to like this Danzo guy. Why follow him?" Ren asks, and looks at me meaningfully. I get it then.

 _She wants to help him._

 **At least we know she isn't a complete psycho.**

"Yeah," I say, picking up the hint, "Why not join us instead? Being a drone isn't fun, and you won't have to follow a maniac anymore," _Until Ren reaches Puberty, that is,_ I add mentally.

The kid seems to hesitate, like he really wants to. But then his resolve hardens.

"I am sorry but I cannot. Danzo has us on tight leashes. It is my fate to serve him until death, as it is yours to hold the kyubi." At this I frown. A tight leash? Unless… crap he has the curse seal! Before I can inform him that I can take it off the guy lunges with a tanto.

We exchange blades, mere flashes in the fading sun. Each time we broke apart my clones would send out jutsu, while he sent ink creatures that bypassed the fakes and headed straight towards me. An upper slice followed by a parry. A lunge and then propelling back towards the trees. Ten minutes of our dance and I find my self enjoying the challenge.

But it needed to end. Both of us trying to maim, not kill, held us back, and the final clash of blades here would prove who was better. The guy's tanto pushes me down, and ink critters scurry over my limbs before dispersing into vines.

"A little help here Ren would be nice!" Ren snorts from her place, perched on Angel.

"But I thought that I "ruined your fun?" She replies, clearly amused.

"I take it back! You can have fun, okay? Now please. HELP!" I scream the last part as the guy pulls out another suppression seal. Before he can stick it on he falls forward, Ren looking smug over him.

"Now," Ren says, perching over my still bound form, "How about we take off Pasty's seal?"

 **Several hours later, with Sai…**

Sai slowly stirs, his head and tounge on fire. Blinking awake he finds himself in a cave with his target and the…she-devil… grinning at him.

"Welcome back, Pasty," the she-devil says. "We removed your seal for you! No more mind subjugation or emotionless tool for you!" Sai's eyes widen and begin to tear up for the first time in over two years.

"And," his target-no former target, for he no longer cared for Danzo- says "We have a proposition for you: Want to join us?"

"But I…I tried to capture you," Sai struggles out, not understanding the blonde one's words.

"Psh, that's all in the past," He says. "You can't go back home because of Danzo-teme, and going at it alone would be suicide. Beside, if you come with us you can help protect the leaf from the outside. So, what do you say?"

Sai, in a moment of boldness, nods. "I will join you…Naruto-sama."

"Drop the sama stuff. I'm not your master. My name's Naruto, and this is Angel," He points to the now tiny black kitten he could swear was _smirking_ "and the psycho-midget over there is Ren." Said 'psycho-midget' glared and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Pasty." At this Sai is confused. He had read that friends often give nicknames to each other to show endearment. Was he a friend? If so, he must give an appropriate nickname to match. Putting on his best (fake) smile, Sai replies,

"I am Sai. It is nice to meet you, Dickless, Pacifist, and…Beautiful." At this Naruto rages, Angel grows in size to accommodate her new meal, and Ren blushes.

"I think we will be best of friends," Ren proclaims. "Though we have to work on your insults! I mean, Dickless and Pacifist? Try to be more origional!" Poor Sai was so confused. He thought nicknames were supposed to be the opposite of a character trait the one giving them saw. Sai was about to correct his new friend but something stopped him. A latent instinct for survival prevented him from correcting her and just nodded along. He would figure this instinct out later, he vowed.

 **Danzo…**

Danzo couldn't believe it. Every single one of his agent's curse marks disappeared from his scroll signifying death. The last one to go, the defiant child Sai, flickered out long after the others. That one he had been planning to exterminate after the mission anyway.

 _Well, at least there aren't any loose ends._ He muses.

 **Konoha…**

Shisui and Itachi were pleased with the speed Naruto and Ren got the poison. Naruto's letter had a string of curses and empty threats they ignored, and Itachi sat blissfully with his pocky. That is until Shisui showed him his new little sister's letter.

 _Dear soon to be dead Nii-sans,_

 _Hn 46. Hn 24-45. Hn 12. Hn 19-o3._

 _With Love,_

 _Ren Uzumaki,_

 _Angel_

 _p.s. Smirk 32_

Both paled. The picture attached of Ren and Angel sporting perfect Uchiha smirk number 4's only made things worse.

"Itachi…I'm never making those two mad. _Ever._ Little sister-sama is scary."

"Hn. Agreed. Sister-sama should not be messed with."

 **OMAKE: Wrath of the Pocky Pt. 2!**

Naruto ran. The crazy kid with the spinning red eyes was worse than the snake-lady with her Dango! He even had a pin saying "Pocky is life" and another saying "death to the non-believers!"

No, Naruto was not making it out alive. Jumping over carts and people in the market place and ducking into an alley _seemed_ smart…until the kid locates him, muttering about how "pocky haters emit a disgusting odor." Preparing for the worst he closes his eyes, and after a quick chop the world goes black.

 **Two hours later…**

Blinking awake, Naruto sighs in relief as he finds himself in Jiji's office on the couch.

That is until he sees the crazy kid staring at him from the other couch.

"It seems you're both awake. Care to explain why you were terrorizing young Naruto, Itachi?" Naruto relaxes at his Jiji's voice. At least he wasn't alone with the psycho.

"Hn. This one mocked my obsession. By clan guidelines I am obligated to end him," the newly names Itachi says in monotone. Naruto pales slightly at that.

"Wh-what do you mean by obsession? There's no way your whole clan is obsessed with pocky!" Naruto shouts.

"That is true," he concedes, and Naruto smirks. "But every Uchiha has an obsession they develop. There's usually a celebration for its emergence. For example my foolish little brother just had his. His obsession is avenging. Father is so proud because is fits with his obsession of revenging." At this Naruto was shocked but his Jiji just smiled.

"Itachi, I cannot let you end Naruto's existence. He is rather important to me," at this Itachi's face falls. His first obsession cleansing and he would fail. "However, if you were to, say, teach Naruto some of your skills you could discuss the meaning of pocky, how pocky is better than anything. You know, defend your obsession and maybe get a follower?" Itachi thinks for a moment before deciding.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I shall teach Naruto-kun to be the best pocky praising ninja of the elemental nations." Itachi's gleam would haunt Naruto for years to come.

Ignoring Naruto's protests Hiruzen Sarutobi smirks at his successful plan. Naruto gets a teacher/older brother, Itachi gets to preach to someone about his "pocky-sama" and Hiruzen…well if it all worked out then Naruto would have a less expensive food obsession.

If only he knew how futile that last one was.

 **END!**

 **AN: I had a LOT of fun writing this one! The obsession thing started out as a small-time gag but now it's become my…obsession, along with trademarks. Gosh at least my obsession isn't avenging, eh? Have a wonderful day guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: So super short fillerish chapter! I am working on the main story and was planning on just using these as flashbacks/omakes but I am trying to update daily while I can. I don't own Naruto because if I did then Akamaru would actually talk. On a side note I just started the bleach abridged series and it makes me wish I could add comedic raps to my story!**

 **Konoha Academy, two weeks after Naruto left…**

Hinata was bored. Ever since her obsession went away she didn't have anyone to project her stalker fantasies on (AN: Sorry for Hinata lovers but I honestly don't like her that much. And honestly, why do people like her stalkerish tendencies?). She could no longer blush at Naruto's antics during his pranks or watch him train in his apartment through the walls from her hiding spot across the street. Yes, Hinata's one and only hobby had left her to dry.

And she hated him for it. Oh she tried to tell herself he would come back one day, as Iruka Sensei kept telling them, but it didn't matter. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom Hinata slings her orange (in Naruto's honor) backpack onto the floor. Dumping it out she throws away all of her memorbillia: The hair locks from his comb, his extra jacket she took from his closet after he left. She even threw away her portable shrine and photo album. Oh yes, Hinata was finished with Naruto Uzumaki and vowed to instead become stronger on her own. She didn't need a man! She was a strong independent woman, or whatever she heard the maid say after she dumped her boyfriend and threw him over the clan walls.

After class Hinata walked around Konoha, intent on seeing what exactly a "strong, independent woman" was. Perhaps in another universe Hinata would have met Kuranai Yuhi, but the genjutsu mistress was away on a search team for Naruto. Instead the young Hyuga ran into the definition of strong, independent, and a woman: Anko Mitarashi on her daily dango binge.

 **Ibiki, same time…**

"I feel a disturbance in Konoha's crazy meter. Eh, as long as someone doesn't ask to be Anko's apprentice it should be fine…"

 **Back with Hinata…**

"E-excuse m-m-me miss," Hinata calls. "I would like to be your apprentice on how to be independent."

Anko looks up from her dango and smirks. Finally someone saw her greatness. People quickly gave a wide berth as the snake mistress's manic chuckle rung out.

 **Konohamaru, six months after Naruto leaves, first day of the academy.**

Five-year-old Konohamaru was walking into the Academy extremely nervous. He was starting early and couldn't help but feel he wasn't good enough. All the other kids were bigger, stronger, and meaner. Konohamaru almost backed away. His grandpa didn't want him to start early, anyway he reasoned. What's another year or two? Sticking his hand over his neckless he starts inching back.

But then a voice whispers seemingly in the wind his Nii-san's words "Protect Konoha. Become a Hokage I would be proud to follow into battle." How could he be a Hokage his nii-san would be proud to follow if he was a coward? No, Hokages are strong, fearless, and never back down! With new determination Konohamaru marches into the school with a battle face that would make Uchiha Madara proud.

Up in the tree two Uchiha's high-five.

"Was the voice in the wind _really_ necessary, Shisui," Itachi asks as he pops another stick of pocky. Shisui sniggers.

"Of course. Now he's so confident that he'll walk in, make a fool of himself, get knocked down a peg after gaining a huge ego from working with us, and then learn to appreciate the values of losing! It's fool proof," he says, laughing. Famous last words from the Uchiha.

That day even Itachi's blank stare broke a little. Konohamaru, a _five-year-old_ beat the seven-year olds in everything, be it sparing, accuracy, traps, history, or obstacle courses. He dominated it all and at the end of the day his head was held high in pride. Looking up at the sky he smiled.

 _Thank you, Nii-san, for your words._

 **With Naruto…**

A sneeze rings among all the Naruto clones and the origional.

"Huh, I feel I just got thanked or blamed for something Shisui did. He better not be causing pranks and blaming it on my ghost like Itachi caught him doing."

 **End!**

 **So, this was super-duper short, I know. These are a couple of flashbacks I had planned for later in the story but it kind of fits better here and I am busy working on the main story! Have a great day guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: So here is the next update in the main story line! I plan on separating Ren from the boys for a chapter or two (I have had this planned from the beginning but have been trying to find a good excuse… and then I remembered the Mist Rebellion led by Mei! Sooo…yeah.) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **And know, as always, that I do not own Naruto! If I did then he would either have his father's name or at least his mother's hair. Otherwise his parentage was way too obvious.**

 **One Month Later**

"So what now," I ask during a quiet dinner somewhere in the Land of Water. Sai was busy drawing and Ren…was practicing putting nerve gas in a seal on her favorite bracelet that would release when she punched something. "We gave the poison to Itachi and he said it will take about two years for the poison to cause "death by natural causes" to most of the Uchiha council. The last month Ren and Angel have basically taken out all our targets-" at this both Sai and I send glares to Ren and Angel, who shoot back identical annoyed expressions.

"What, it's not our fault you guys are too slow to get in on the action! And we always let you guys take out the bandits or save the people! We're just more skilled," Ren huffs, her ears and tail flickering in annoyance. At this even Sai's eye twitches. Over the last month his emotions have slowly resurfaced but he still didn't understand all the social ques. And thus, he blurts out

"Bloodthirsty rampages don't equal skill." In response he has to dodge several phoenix fire flowers.

"Crap, how did she convince me to teach her fire manipulation and jutsu?!" I shout while jumping over a stray ball of fire.

"I believe, Dickless, that you fell victim to her most effective "puppy dog eye jutsu"", Sai replies while continuing his escape. Finally having enough I jump between Sai and Ren-who had now pulled out her new favorite poison- and grabbed her hands to prevent any more damage.

"Now now, I think I have a solution to our problem." At this Ren looks confused and Sai…had gone back to emotionless. Well, Konoha wasn't built in a day. "Now, all of us know about the Mist Rebellion going on, right?" Both nod. "And Ren, you love battling, right?" Cue both Ren and Angel's vigorous nods. I chuckle. "However, we are a team and Both Sai and I need to gain experience so we can _all_ enjoy a battle."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is that we should help the bloodline rebellion." I say, slightly peeved to have been interrupted.

"That…may be the best idea you've had, Dickless."

"Yes! Please please please! Please Naruto!" I blink owlishly at Ren's response, trying to remember the last time she used my name. I remember it involved a new "medicine" she wanted me to try and after that…

"Never use my name," I shudder, "too many bad memories… and blanks in my memories." My fears are heightened at her all too innocent expression.

"Sure thing, Ramen freak."

 **One week later, Mist Rebellion camp…**

It had been a hellish week. After finding the camp using the tracking squad of the fox clan-whose captain was now best friends with Angel, much to Ren's happiness and the squad's horror when Ren agreed to let Angel do certain missions with them- we had to sit through days of interrogations to prove we weren't spies for Yagura. Unfortunately, that meant the leader, Mei Terumi, now knew our real names and what we looked like, and not our aliases. While this was troubling for us, Mei swore to never reveal our identities if we stayed to help end the civil war. What made the week truly hellish, though, was Ren's now refusal to speak with Sai, after he blabbed how he chose nicknames.

 **Flashback, meeting Mei.**

 _After traveling for two days on the trail and going through the camp guards we were finally allowed an audience with Mei, the supposed leader of the rebels. Walking into a tent all four of us bow in respect, even Angel, who was currently the size of a large dog._

 _"Greetings, Mei-Sama, we have come to assist in the rebellion to end Yagura's reign of terror. My name is Kitsune and my companions here are Tori (Ren, fyi), Kemono (Sai, means "beast" and the mask is all black but with white around the eye holes) and Angel. We are an up and coming bounty hunting group called "The Guardians"" I say in the most formal manner I can._

 _Only to receive a laugh from Mei, her long blue hair shaking slightly._

 _"Oh there's no need to be so formal with me, you little cuties! You three are obviously young and I hope to become almost like a mentor or friend to all my troups." At this rather friendly welcoming Sai has to ruin it._

 _"In that case," he says, stepping forward with another bow, "It is an honor working for you…Ugly." A kunai drop could be heard as everyone's jaw hangs open, though ours were hidden by masks. I can only watch helplessly as I see my new friend be grabbed by throat, an angry Mei pounding him into the soft earth._

 _"You think I'm_ _ **UGLY,**_ _little boy," she grinds out. Sai quickly shakes his head._

 _"N-no. You see, a book I have says to give fond nicknames to new friends and comrads by calling them the opposite of one of their defining traits. So for example, Kitsune-taicho is called Dickless because I find him brave while Tori is called Beautiful because I find her visually ugly even though on the inside…" At this he wisely trails off as Ren's hair starts swirling around her in fury. Instead of attacking him though, she just storms out of the tent with tears dripping out of her mask, missing his final word,_

 _"truly beautiful."_

" _Well I'm delighted you find me the pinnacle of womanly beauty!" Mei says after a moment, cheerful. "After some interrogations we can talk prices!"_

 _Walking out with some guards, Angel hisses at Sai once before going off to find Ren._

 _"Was it something I said? I just find red hair reminds me too much of blood," Sai asks, confused. I only sigh and sweat-drop._

 **End Flashback…**

"Well my cute little guardians! I have two missions for you, so you'll need to split into two groups, I don't care who goes with which." At Mei's words Ren huffs and jumps on Angel's back, settling the matter.

Mei nods in approval. "Okay so based on your skills assessments and the grouping I am having Tori and Angel hunt down my old flame-I mean the former "Demon of the Mist," Zabuza Momichi. He's currently in somewhere in the Land of Rock on some job. After you find him, convince him to join our cause and then use the seal Kitsune set up to let me know. I'll send you a new mission or orders to return then." Ren nods and grabs the scroll Mei holds out meant for Zabuza and two leave, Angel bounding off into the mist without a look back. I sigh, knowing that I have to find a way to get her to forgive Sai. Mei notices my distress and gives a sympathetic smile.

"Now, I know you can't use the hirashin on the battlefield more than ten times before getting sick but we still have at least a year before the final charge takes place. Can I count on you to have it down by then?" Seeing my nod and embarrsement she continues. When I had tested the hirashin I found I could only use it ten or eleven times in succession before I started becoming dizzy, a dangerous position on the battle field. "Good, now while you sort out your magic seals I want you and Kemono to capture us some supplies and take out a target. You see, there's a heavily guarded trade route under Yagura's thumb about thirty miles west. A tyrant named Gato, a multi-billionare, will be traveling through that route with a caravan filled with weapons, food, clothes, you name it. Anyway, besides just stealing the caravan supplies in storage scrolls I need you to take out Gato. He's one of humanity's lowest scum and…"

 **Northern part of Land of Rock…**

A tan, red, and black blob fly high over the barren landscape after leaving the rebel camp a week ago, and anyone below would be oblivious to the heated conversation taking place between the apparent bird and the black blob on its back.

"I just don't get it, Angel. He's such a jerk," The "bird" bites out.

 **I told you he would lead you to heartbreak,** Angel says mentally, with hidden guilt.

"I know, I know. But I thought he'd look past my fox-ears, tail, and wings," Ren continues with tears. Mentally Angel was cursing herself for her own cowardice and selfishness. She didn't like Sai-or any male- to get near her little Ren. No male was good enough to mate with her so she had hid the fact that Sai, in his emotionally stunted way, only didn't particularly like her red hair, but found her personality amazing. And now, with Ren's tears and anguish hitting her in the wind, Angel couldn't help but wince. She almost considered fessing up to her mistake, but held back, not wanting Ren to leave her.. Better Ren cries over it now and learns to just work for Sai.

After all, Angel only needed Ren to be happy. Shouldn't Ren only need Angel to be happy?

 **Yeah, humans are stupid. We don't need them. You only need me. Hey! Isn't that Zabuza below? And look, he has some toys for us!** Angel purrs the last part, pointing to a man matching Zabuza's description and a shorter accomplice surrounded by five hunter-nin from Yagura.

 **Yagura's Trade route, same time…**

"Stupid mist, stupid caravan being two days behind," I grumble after not sleeping for the past day due to needing to be vigilant and the constant dampness from the mist. Kurama grumbles in my mind, muttering about being a wimp.

"Taicho…" Sai calls out next to me timid. I turn my mask to him and give a 'go ahead' motion. "How does one complement a girl? I mean, I assume Ren is at least partly a girl after observing her in the hot springs once to confirm but my attempts at complements are not achieving the desired results," He admits sheepishly. I look at him, shocked, not knowing how to proceed after hearing him admit _peeping_ on arguably one of the most temperamental females out there. Deciding to save that for later I proceed.

"Well, Sai, I would first like to say Ren is one-hundred percent girl." I can tell he is relieved.

"So she is not part angry devil then? Just girl?" He asks, completely oblivious to the amount of pain he would be in if Ren heard that.

"No no, I assure you she is most definetly _just_ a girl. An angry, violent, and blood thirsty girl, but still a girl. Now, in order to show her you like her, first explain that you find her personality to be nice," I continue with Sai nodding at my sage advice (AN: Poor Naruto, he doesn't realize that just saying a girl is "nice" won't do it and might end up putting Sai in the hospital!). "After you do this, give her flowers, drawings, ect. And make sure to always complement her without using opposites." Sai nods, writing this all down.

"And Sai," I say later after a long pause of watching the empty road.

"Yes Taicho?"

"Never let Ren know you confirmed her gender by peeping, okay?"

"Yes, Taicho."

 **End!**

 **Omake: Learning Uchihaese!**

It had been a day since Naruto almost met his end by the Uchiha obsession and he was currently facing the stoic face of his new tutor.

"Hn," Itachi says.

"Uhh…good morning," Naruto tries.

"Hn. Hn." Itachi says nodding. Naruto sweat-drops.

"What, is "Hn" a language or something?" At this Itachi's eyes gleam.

"Hn. Yes, the most useful language out there and is known as "Uchihaese" that is mixed with the "grunt" accent to create a true harmony of understanding." Itachi pauses, slightly out of breath from saying so many words at once. Naruto can't help but feel like this was some part of some sick joke. But then a book is thrown at him, _The basics of Uchihaese and gruntinism for non-clan members_ and starts dreading Itachi's next sentence.

"And you are going to learn it," Itachi finishes with a smirk. Naruto can't help but weep at the unfairness of his life.

The third Hokage watches the scene from his crystal ball and grins evilly. "That will teach the brat to cause me more paperwork. Now if only I could beat this once and for all…" He says, causing all the ANBU in his office to snigger silently. They were withholding the "secret" to paperwork for when the higher ups managed to plan an organization wide beach day. Now to make sure nobody in the future tells him the secret before them…

 **So how was it? I plan on having Ren separate from Naruto and Sai for the next chapter or 2 before meeting with the Rebels for their final push. This is what gains the group their reputation and causes them to be placed in the bingo books both separately and as a group. Now I know many are probably wondering why I have two nine-ten-year olds thinking about romance and I really don't. It's more like an intense crush, but remember: in Naruto's world childhood is subjective so I find this age range to be about when they might think they know what "feelings" are. So, should Sai reveal his confirmations to Ren? Or should I leave that one under the rug? Hmm I wonder…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **AN: Another chapter! Hey guys, happy Saturday. I will do my best to keep up with the 1-2 a day updates for the next month or so since in August I start my sophomore year at TWU (whoo, go pioneers!) and I plan on taking 18-19 hours. That will eat a LOT of time, mainly because my major, music education, requires a lot of practice and study in addition to class work. So to feel like I'm not abandoning you guys I am attempting to get mostly done with the story (or at least half way done.) but no promises. Please know I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would of summoned foxes or at least toads more (because seriously. Toads are cool but he doesn't use them to their fullest potential!).**

 **With Ren in The Land of Stone (I know I said "rock" last chapter but I meant Stone.)**

Ren dive bombs one of the hunter-nins after flipping the hood of her new cloak up. Naruto had given her a grey and black cloak whose hood would never fall (kind of like the ANBU masks) and the fabric grew in length until it reach her lower calves, hiding her tail and only allowing slits for her wings. Identity secure she skewers them with her sword only for it to burst into a long instead. _How did he sense me,_ Ren wonders as she dodges a barrage of kunai from the escaped ninja.

 **Forget that, Kitten! I'm wondering where you ninja keep those logs! There's no vegetation for miles and he** _ **still**_ **found a perfectly portioned log.**

 _At least it isn't as ridiculous as the time we fought that target in the middle of the forest and he switched himself with an_ _ **octopus**_ _of all things. You bit his head off before I could find out where it came from because it wasn't a summons. The octopus clan doesn't have any summoners at the moment._

 **Heh true, that was…odd. Look out! Behind you!**

Due to her internal talks and musings the hunter ninja-now the last one as Angel had gotten one and Zabuza and his acomplice was finishing up the other three- was aiming for a decapitation strike behind Ren. The seconds seem to slow and time looked to have stopped as Angel watched helplessly, knowing the blade would hit before she could reach her owner and friend.

Ren could feel the swoosh of the blade, knowing it was the end as even kawarimi would be too slow. Giving a small smile to Angel she accepts her fate…

 **With Naruto and Sai…**

Our target finally shows up in an ornate carriage as the rest of the caravan is guarded by six of his thugs and four of Yagura's men. Nodding to Sai the message that passes between us is clear: leave no one alive. I slash a nearby rope, setting off our ambush trap. A sphere of kunai, shuriken, and rocks fly towards the caravan, taking out five of the thugs and two of the ninja.

Jumping down in unison Sai and I stick with sword thrusts and in my case shadow clones. While Sai takes on the final thug and Gato-who was now cowering on the ground pleading for mercy- I turn towards the final two ninja.

"Heh, it's just a kid," the one on the right says, a rather tall man with shaggy black hair and mint eyes.

"Yeah, Mei must be getting desperate to be sending in a seven year old." The second one says. My eye twitches behind my mask.

"I'm almost ten," I growl out, dodging the two's poison senbon. Knowing I can't use most jutsu, hirashin, or rasangan-the first would damage the supplies and the other two were too recognizable right now before the final take over- I put the cross sign out, whispering,

"Shadow clone jutsu" as seven identical mes pop out and surround them. Unfortunately for me my opponents are apparently not on the same restrictions as me and fly through hand signs, each calling out

"Water Style: water whip!" and the shadow clones poof out of existence. Not missing a beat I use the smoke to get inside their defenses and manage to stab the second one-obviously the weaker one as even his senbon throwing had been sloppy and the water whip was wobbly- in the throat. After that the last one and I exchange blow, with him knocking my sword away with a kick, heading towards my throat with his kunai. Just as it reaches towards my Adam's apple a tanto bursts out of his eye, causing him to fall forward in a dead slump. Picking up my sword a couple of feet away I look up to see the blank mask of Sai.

"Targets eliminated, Kitsune-Taicho," he says as he wipes the blood off his tanto on the dead man's shirt.

"Good," I breath out, adrenalin crashing. "Thanks for the save "Kemono." Looks like only one of the seven caravans were destroyed. Let's seal the rest up and grab Gato's head. I heard he has a high bounty in several minor countries he's exploited. Also that last ninja you killed looks familiar, If I'm not mistaken his name was Takashi Taka, a B-rank ninja. I'm sure the rebels could use his bounty." Sai nods in understanding and the two of us work in silence.

 **Back with Ren…**

As the blade reaches her throat Ren takes what she believes to be her last breath. _I'm sorry Sai. Looks like I can't help you be normal. Sorry, Naruto. Looks like I can't help you achieve your dream of bringing peace to that village of yours._

Closing her eyes she bites her lip… Only for a tree to shoot out of the rocky wasteland. Another emerges underneath the masked hunter-nin and impales him.

When the seconds tick by and Ren doesn't feel…well dead, she peaks open one eye and sees the tree protecting her.

"What? What happened?"

"That's what I want to know, gaki," a gravelly voice says and a new blade is at her neck. "Mind explaining where you came from and how you have the legendary Mokuten?"

"Heh heh. You see…"

Zabuza couldn't believe his ears. This…four year old, maybe six? He wasn't sure but he knew there was no way she was almost ten. This little kid fought like a seasoned warrior with that demon cat with a clearly misgiven name and could use Mokuten. And was sent by his old flame-er friend- to help with the resistence.

And she could fly. The hood over her face covered something as well and he could almost swear there was a red **something** popping out from the bottom of her cloak at times.

"So… you can fly," He said, showing his years of intelligence and wisdom. His apprentice, Haku, had made hot tea among the battle field and hand each a cup while Angel…enjoyed the bounty of hunter-nins.

"Yes yes. I can fly," Ren sighed, a headache forming. Why was everyone obsessed with the wings? "Now can we get back on topic to the letter from Lady Mei?"

"Of course, I'll help her gaki. It's just…you can fly." Zabuza couldn't help but imagine all the money he could make with the kid. Mei's letter said she wanted him to train the kid while taking bounties and gathering the scattered seven swordsmen and other willing fighters over the next ten months or so.

"Sigh…yes, it's amazing and all and yes I'll use it to help capture our targets," she says as she opens the reply Mei had sent after Ren informed her of the mission success.

Admittedly Ren was sceptic of Naruto setting up a seal matrix for Mei to send the guardians orders. What if she had someone decipher the seal and then it came back to bite the leaf in the ass? But Naruto had set in several failsaves, including letting her install one of her more "fun" poisons that would activate if someone messed with it.

"Our first target," Ren says, holding up a picture to her new comrades, Zabuza and-a male? Female? Both? - Haku.

"Raiga Kurosuki." Zabuza chuckles. "Excellent. Tell me gaki, have you ever heard of silent killing?"

As the two crazy sword users laugh like madmen, poor Haku for the first time wonders what he got himself into when he joined Zabuza a few years ago.

 **Back at the rebel camp with Naruto and Sai...**

After sealing all the supplies in large storage scrolls and using a couple of well placed Hirashins we arrived back at camp, both of us wanting nothing more than a well deserved rest. During the sealing a torrential downpour hit and combined with little sleep-not to mention the fight- neither Sai or I was in the mood for being awake after dropping off the scrolls.

Unfortunately for us, Mei had other plans.

"Ahh, my two favorite carrier pigeons! I have the perfect mission for you guys next!" Resisting the urge to act like a child knowing that after this rebellion was over the payoff would be worth it, I calmly bow and say,

"Yes, Lady Mei? What would you have us do?"

With a smirk Mei explains her plans and I can't help but smirk as well and feel that suddenly, sleep was over rated.

 **Konoha, with Itachi and Shisui…**

"Have you slipped the poison into their tea for the meeting, Itachi?" Shisui asks, the two sitting in one of Naruto's favorite hiding places that nobody else knew about, not even Konohamaru.

"Hn. Yes, within the month the oldest councilman should have organ failure, allowing me to take his place. Then, every meeting I'll slip it into the tea kettle. It is most fortunate that I have been given the antidote," Itachi replies before devouring an entire box of pocky without the usual clan heir grace. In fact, Shisui mused, he looked more akin to how Naruto looked while on a Ramen binge. Not that Shisui would ever voice that observation.

"Shisui," A cold voice states and Shisui feels a cold sweat as he looks up to see Itachi with Sharingon blazing. "I sense you were comparing my minor indulgement of pocky-sama after not having it in a long time to Naruto on one of his binges. Is this sense right?"

"N-no, of course not, Itachi. I would never insult you or p-pocky-sama in such a way," Shisui says, slowly backing away while ideally wondering if he would have to use his Mangekyo to convince Itachi to not end him. _And minor indulgement? After a long time? Yeah right, he's more obsessed with "pocky-sama" then Sasuke is about getting vengeance on the weather for raining on his birthday last week. Plus, I swear he ate some not ten minutes ago._

Itachi blinks slowly and turns his head away. "Good."

An idea suddenly came into Shisui's head. "Ne, Itachi? Why not just have me use my Mangekyo to stop their plans?"

"Two reasons, foolish cousin," Itachi states. "One, Danzo would get word and try to control you or steal your eyes." Shisui nods at the reasoning.

"And the second?"

Itachi scowls while looking up at the moon. "The foolish council cut down on my pocky budget. In the words of my foolish little brother, I am an avenger. Pocky-sama will be avenged." Shisui sweat-drops at such the horrible reason for mass murder.

"Sure thing, Itachi."

 **END! So, the Itachi and Shisui scenes are my favorite! The pure insanity of Itachi and his pocky is priceless. Next chapter will be an important plot point in this arc and I plan to start adding in some training between Naruto and Sai. The reason I put Ren with Zabuza and Haku… well you should be able to guess how much fun it would be to write. Now, I plan on writing about the Raiga mission either next chapter or the one after. I need to go back and watch that arc in the anime in order to remember his abilities and past story, ect. Have a great day guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **AN: SOO….I kind of forgot to mention this last chapter but Ren's Mokuten was COMPLETELY planned. I swear! If you remember her first scene I mentioned it in a sense. However, I have it planned where since it was injected into her DNA long after birth she will have to work for control…and the results are comical and pitiful. Also, hopefully I will have another chapter by Monday afternoon but again I need to watch the Naruto episodes with Ranmaru and Raiga (or find an extremely detailed summary) before that section can be written. But enough of that! Let's continue on with Mei's scheme, Naruto's sleep deprivation, and Ren's frustration!**

 **I don't own Naruto. I mean seriously, if I did then I would be on a beach basking in my fortunes rather than wondering about how tuition keeps getting higher.**

 **With Naruto and Sai, nineteen hours later…**

Almost seventy-two hours without more than three hours rest and I was going to snap if Ao, a guy with the stolen byakugan that Mei assigned to us for the mission, didn't stop eying me with suspicion and doubt.

We were currently staking out one of Yagura's four main towers, waiting for the nightly fog to settle in. Our mission: infiltrate and set some of my seals, both hirashin and disguised exploding matrixes while the main forces from the tower were focused on the loss of the caravan Sai and I raided, as well as a raid Mei had staged in the northern part of the village. This mission was important so I knew snapping could end in us failing.

"What is it?" I manage to grind out in a somewhat civil manner, eyes focused ahead as Sai sits in another allyway, using his ink mice to travel and bind the guards.

"I don't understand what a kid like _you_ is doing on this type of mission. **Your** kind are only good for mass battle fields and mass murdering," He replies, his hidden byakugan blazing for lookouts and trouble. I narrow my eyes.

"My kind, sir? If you are talking about my _other_ chakra that your other eye sees, then I must inform you I have never used it in actual combat."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"Because that chakra is a tool. I can use less than a quarter of it before it harms me and I lose control. I know about Yagura- Lady Mei told me about the genjutsu he's under. And I know that makes it hard for you to trust my kind. But know this," I pause and look him in the eye, my blue orbs blazing in the night, "I am not like that, and as long as we work together I will harm you. That chakra will not be used unless absolutely necessary." This causes Ao to nod, seemingly approvingly.

"I thank you for easing my misgivings, Kitsune-san. Though I must wonder why you are helping us. Lady Mei has mentioned an alliance with the reformed Mist, but as you are a mercenary…"

"How would an alliance benefit me, correct?" Ao nod. "Well, let's just say a long-term alliance between Konoha and I makes foraging a treaty between the two villages beneficial to everyone and leave it at that, okay?" Again, another nod. "Now I have a question- never mind that's the signal!" Two of my shadow clones, henged to look like the captured guards, signaled for us to move out, barely visible in the thickening fog. I summon one of the smaller foxes- a grey and white two tail- and take off. Dashing into the tower that held ninja, weapons, and information I suppress my chakra down to the smallest it can go-barely a chunin signature. Ao stays back, his job being to scan the building during our time in. If he spots anything he was to tell the fox who would reverse summon himself to me.

Making our way through the tower unnoticed was difficult, almost impossible. Sai was able to do it no problem with a cloaking jutsu he had learned in ROOT and was deftly setting sealing and exploding tags in places no-one without the byakugan would notice. I, however, had just learned the jutsu from him and it took intense concentration for me to maintain, made more difficult by Kurama.

 **Kit, just kill anyone you come across. You are my vessel and I won't have you cowering in the shadows like a coward, a-**

 _A ninja? News flash I am a ninja. Hiding in the shadows is what we do, you know this._

 **Hmph. I never used stealth. Just crush everything and roar, that's my motto,** The fox says proudly.

 _What a terrific motto,_ I sweat-drop while placing a hirashin tag at the bottom of a toilet. _And that terrific motto is why you've been inside a human for ninety-something years. Clearly stealth isn't necessary oh great one._ After that comment Kurama goes quiet.

Just as we are finishing an explosion goes off near Yagura's tower-our agreed upon signal with the distraction group- and we make a clean escape, Sai using his new ink-bird jutsu to carry us out. He got the idea after watching Ren cart around Angel in the sky and recently perfected it.

 **With Ren…**

A parry and upward slash blocks Zabuza's mighty sword while Ren trains on the shore of a lake, not far from where the group met. A water clone pops up and tries to stab her but a vine pops up, protecting her.

"Arg, we've been doing this for hours! A day ago plants were as apathetic to me as they were to any human. And now I can't escape them!" Ren whines while trying to get free of the now clingy vine.

"Well at least you'll always have a friend, eh gaki? Just beat the plants into submission," Zabuza says, apparently trying to be supportive. Ren's glare shows the attempt wasn't appreciated. Haku steps up, the now indisputable male trying to stop a fight before it breaks out.

"Now, now Tori-chan. How about we work on separating the two elements that make wood-earth and water- and work on elemental manipulation of them? I did that for ice and it helped…" And with that, Zabuza was quickly replaced.

 **Hour later, back at Rebel camp…**

After reporting to Mei the success of the mission I trudge off to the tent Sai and I share while Sai goes off to paint. Collapsing on the cot I don't feel the arrival of the new letters from Konoha, bringing bad news.

 **Konoha, Sarutobi's office, earlier…**

Two years. Two years since he had last seen his surrogate grandson and while looking at a certain order on his desk, waiting to be signed, Hiruzen had never felt guiltier. He felt guilty for not protecting Naruto better from the village. For not being able to stop him from leaving. But most of all Hiruzen Sarutobi felt guilty for feeling slightly relieved that Naruto was gone. Shisui and Itachi informed him that the Uchiha coup was stalled and they were quietly taking out the leaders in some fashion (he honestly didn't want to know how- plausible deniability), the civilians were calmer, and the ANBU weren't stressed about protecting Naruto. Even Danzo wasn't bugging him for the chance to train the young blonde and agreed with him in most matters now during council meetings. Yes, though Sarutobi would love to see his surrogate grandson again he had to ask: was it worth it? Was wishing for Naruto-who was never a very good shinobi or child at all, even if his goofy smile and pranks brightened his day- to return even though he was more than likely dead or in a civilian setting, the right thing for the village? For Sarutobi? Naruto wasn't a genius like his father and his presence always caused a security risk with Iwa, Kumo, and even his own advisor Danzo. With Naruto gone…

Sighing after making the hardest decision of his life, Hiruzen Sarutobi signs off on the order. Naruto Uzumaki was declared dead, and the monthly search ops he had always pushed for were now suspended. If Naruto ever showed up again Sarutobi promised himself he would change things, but…no. The chance of ever seeing the Fourth's legacy again alive was too small. It was for the best, he decided.

It was time to lead the village to the future, and not dwell on the mistakes of the past. Naruto was a mistake. A precious and unfair mistake. But now the village could move forward.

 **End! Next chapter is training, Naruto's emotions at being seemingly forgotten, and hopefully I will get up to the rebellion's final stance. After that finishes there will be a time skip and one or two last arcs before the return. Have a great day guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **AN: So I actually watched the entire Raiga arc! Honestly I had forgotten everything in it so it was enjoyable to pull that dvd back out. However, now that I watched what he could do… I'm not impressed. So instead I will probably not spend as much time on it. Still can't decide if I want Raiga to live and join the rebellion or end up dead for his bounty and swords. Eh, either way I've decided to not put that much importance on it after all. Naruto's situation seems much more interesting at the moment. Anyway! On to the story… after y'all remember that I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be ninja Pomeranians. Could you bask in how AWESOME ninja Pomeranians would be? I have a Pomeranian so I should know…it would be glorious.**

 **Konoha, right after Sarutobi's decision…**

Shisui, Itachi, and Konohamaru were shocked. Things were going so well. The traitors in the clan were going to die, Konohamaru was advancing swiftly in the academy, Itachi's little brother was finally growing some independence… okay maybe not so much on the last one but overall things were starting to look up and Naruto would be allowed to come home.

Until the third Hokage declared his body found dead in a river near Tanazaku Gai, looking emaciated and sickly, still in an orange jumpsuit. Now, none of the three boys believed that Naruto was _actually_ dead- for one thing he was in Mist helping the rebellion- but the point was that their leader, Konohamaru's grandfather who had always shown love towards Naruto, announced his death and showed the populous the body. The civillians cheered and had parties while many shinobi of chunin rank and higher began worrying. They knew that not having a jinjuriki was just calling for someone to attack them later on. Konoha was strong but still reeling from the attack almost ten years ago and not having a jinjuriki when their enemies- Kumo and Iwa- had two _each_. Many of the shinobi-especially those whom actually didn't mind the blonde brat- wondered if their Hokage would order the populous to stop their actions or discuss new battle plans.

He did not. The Hokage, after having Naruto's body taken away, looks at his people with pity an turns his back on them. The unspoken message was received louder than any words: _you happy now? I am disappointed._ Turning back around after the crowd quiets, he finally speaks.

"As for this tragedy, let us move on from the past. Our Will of Fire was snuffed out with the treatment of young Naruto but now I hope you have all seen what a mistake your actions were. However, instead of dwelling on the past, let us look to the future and reignite our fire. Let us move on to a newer, brighter chapter in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" And with that every ninja and citizen cheers, feeling slightly guilty but wanting to look towards a new day.

Most of Naruto's classmates cheer with their parents. They hardly remembered Naruto, except that he was an idiot, and easily got caught in the excitement.

Everyone cheered, except six in the crowd, three of which were ducked in an alley, away from prying eyes and ears.

The Ichirakus didn't cheer, choosing instead to close their stand in remembrance for a week. If they were better off they'd move to another village after witnessing their village's actions.

Itachi didn't cheer, his Sharingon flashing in anger at how his little brother's supposed death was used for a patriotism campaign.

Shisui didn't cheer. He felt disgusted at how Sarutobi wasn't even telling the assholes that they drove away the son of their greatest heroes. At that moment he wondered if letting Naruto leave and protect Konoha on the outside was the best idea, if this was how he was treated.

Konohamaru wasn't cheering. He felt betrayed. His Nii-san, the only one who would ruffle his head while calling him "Saru", the only one to have completely believed he _would_ become Hokage, was said to be dead. Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii assured him that Naruto _wasn't_ dead, but to see his body proudly on display, like some trophy? No. Amongst the cheering Konohamaru finally saw his village for what it was: a ninja village built on lies and deceit. Oh, he thought he understood what life was like when his favorite Nii-san left and he learned of exactly what his brother did for the sake of the village, but he was just a stupid little kid then screaming about Hokage.

His old self sickened him. Looking up at the man he used to admire most behind his brother, Konohamaru raised his fist with a defiant fist in the air.

"I will become Hokage," he declares with such conviction that it shakes both Uchihas out of their silent rage, "So that I can stop the darkness in the village that even my grandfather would fake my Nii-san's death just to further his own gains. I will become Hokage, to make a world where Naruto doesn't have to be the scape goat or leave to save us." Itachi smiles, glad that his new little brother had such noble goals. He prepared himself to make a long, noble speech. Opening his mouth to give a grand talk over the shinobi way, he finds himself interrupted by the _wisdom_ that is Shisui Uchiha.

"When did you learn such big words, runt?" Oh yes, such wisdom.

"Uhh… Naruto sends me books sometimes. One was a speech and dreams novel so that I wouldn't embarrass myself as Hokage."

Outside the alley where civilians cheered, one other boy wasn't cheering. Shikamaru Nara was deep in thought. He knew that Naruto wasn't dead- the blonde boy who would secretly challenge him to shogi sometimes was too troublesome to die, and the story the Hokage formed had too many holes in it. That's when he caught Konohamaru's little speech, and it was clear…as mud. Shikamaru walks away before he's noticed with the knowledge that Naruto was alive and a hundred questions that spewed from that knowledge. For now though, his shogi partner was alive, and that was enough.

 **With Danzo, next day…**

When his old rival asked for a fake dead body of the jinjuriki to announce his death, Danzo couldn't be happier than if all the other villages suddenly bowed down in submission to him…and Konoha. Now that it was done however, and the two were drinking tea with the other advisors, some concerns must be answered.

"Hiruzen. Now that the jinjuriki is declared dead, announcing his return once he's found would not be wise for village moral." Danzo states calmly. Hiruzen laces his fingers.

"There is little hope of him ever returning, Danzo. He's more than likely dead or working as a slave somewhere."

"Be that as it may," Koharu buts in, "if our weapon does return or is apprehended, what do you plan to do?" Hiruzen sighs, and all three advisors look at him expectantly.

"If Naruto returns… then no-one will know about it." All three now look on in confusion. Hiruzen hates himself for what he's about to say but with Danzo in power he can't afford to let his lie come to light or else he'd lose his hat. "If, on the unlikely chance we find him, young Naruto will be placed into the ANBU as part of the ALPHA squad. Nobody but us and members of ALPHA know the others' identities and you don't leave until you die." Koharu gasps.

"But Hokage-sama. ALPHA is the best of the best. Our wayward Jinjuriki was…"

"A genius." Danzo butts in. All other eyes swivel to him.

"While not a genius," Hiruzen says, "with his lineage and chakra he could make it with proper training. Plus, I know if I revealed him alive Danzo would leverage all of you to take away my position." At that Koharu and Homura looked ashamed, knowing it was true.  
"No, Hiruzen," Danzo says, rubbing his chin, and glossing over the insulation that he would usurp the Hokage "I mean our young weapon is actually a genius. Let me explain," he pleads at the skeptic looks, "he's not book smart but his pranks-especially the one done on my…erm…guards right before he left- were brilliant. He's a trapping and escape artist. That's how he managed to out maneuver everyone to escape in the first place. If we can find him, give him just a little more training…he's already ANBU material." Everyone, even Hiruzen nods at the logic, and they start discussing how ensuring the blonde wouldn't ever leave again. Hiruzen threw out the mind control seals but surprisingly mentioned a minor loyalty seal and memory alterations could work. Danzo was pleased with the Hokage having a back bone again, if looking a little guilty at how he was treating his favorite blonde, all in the name of the villiage.

 _Too bad the weapon will be mine soon. Well, as soon as I can find him. Where oh where are you, my perfect little weapon?_

Unknown to them a certain little fox named Keiko, whom Naruto had sent to Konoha to find out what was going on after reading the report of his death, had heard everything from a shadow he melted into, and went away, sickened with the news it had to tell its summoner and the clan. No one noticed it leave. But then again, Keiko wasn't the captain of the intelligence gathering squad for nothing.

 **With Naruto and Sai…**

"And that's when I left, Naruto," Captain Keiko finishes, her voice neutral but her grey eyes held sympathy and anger. After I had gotten the message about my supposed death being used for political reasons, I had summoned Keiko to go and take a look around. I hadn't expected…this treachery. For that was what it was. His grandfather in all but blood was betraying him, saying loyalty seals and mind wiping was in store, that he would never see his Konoha again without being in the shadows.

"I for one suggest we forget about Konoha," surprisingly Sai says. I look at him, startled, and he elaborates in a passionate voice I had never heard before. "We have no real reason to go back. I never actually stepped foot in the village, you are all but banished and Ren hardly even cares where we go. We are helping in a war and the only payment we get out of it is a trade and peace alliance between here and Konoha, and nobody will know or care it was us that started it. If we go back to Konoha all three of us have nothing but seals and the status of a lapdog to look forward to. I actually enjoy being outside, free, here with you guys. Naruto, you heard Keiko, Danzo won't let the Hokage let any of us live as normal ninjas, meaning-"

"Danzo must die." My eyes burn icy at my words.

"W-what?" Sai stutters.

"I said, Danzo must die. I promised to never abandon the village even if I was never remembered or died in a ditch. Taking out Danzo would solve not only our problem but many problems in the village."

"So what," Keiko cuts in, "we have Shisui and Itachi try to fight that madman? Because dragging them in deeper isn't wise."

"No," I agree, "They must never know what you heard in the office. Instead we'll infiltrate Danzo's ranks and-"

"How, Dickless," Sai deadpans. "I am thought dead and if you go in he will wipe your mind. Only those taken at an extremely young age-three or four- could pass through and we don't have years to risk on someone who will be too brainwashed to take him out."

"We can't go in, true. It is also true that any three or four year old would be too young to help. But what about someone who only **looks** that young? Someone who is interesting enough for Danzo to take in instantly? Who is good enough to pass in and crazy enough to succeed?"

"You can't mean-"

"Dickless, she's not-"

"She's perfect. When Ren finishes either killing or convincing Raiga to join in about two months we'll ask her. And if she agrees," I look between Sai's ever so slightly uneasy face and Keiko's now understanding one, "then Ren Uzumaki will be going undercover in ROOT."

"Just one question." Keiko's quiet purr interrupts my planning. I knew Ren would say yes. She did mention once that toppling an evil organization was on her bucket list.. "What about your little rebellion plan?"

"…we still have Angel if the final push happens while she's in. If the army survives Angel then we were not meant to win" I say finally. The other two nod in complete understanding. One does not simply brush off a man-eating cat who could grow to the size of the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Now we just need to start the planning on how to actually make this suicide plan work and pass the blame on somebody else."

 **With Ren…**

Ren was currently travel through a wasteland in the Land of Stone during Summer with Angel on her head, panting. Zabuza-who was letting his sword shade him- and Haku- who had taken off his long sleeve battle kimono and was using it to shade himself while his pale chest burned- trudged behind with a white rabbit that Ren swore wasn't there before during the fight. They had been walking for far too long while the blistering summer heat weighed them down because Zabuza had a contact about a day's travel that would have info on Raiga's whereabouts.

"Oi, traveling air conditioning, care to send us a breeze," Zabuza demands, and Haku looks up with hope. Ren bristles at the rude demand before breaking when Angel mentally adds,

 **If you fan them can you fan me too? Black and sun don't mix.**

"Okay that's it! I am not an air conditioner! If you wanted to not roast then you should have let us walk at night, Mummy-man so stop complaining!" Ren stomps off ahead, but Zabuza never learned life's rule number three: the woman always has the last word.

"I wouldn't be complaining if you would just do your job! You're a new apprentice and apprentices are basically interns with muscle!"  
"Oh so all I'm good for is a light breeze and as a carrier pidgin," Ren says testily.

"Yes! You see, it's not that hard! I see you understand your position until I…say…so" Zabuza finally shuts up as he is forced to run the rest of the way, Ren hot on his heel with plenty of projectiles and poisons. Haku shakes his head in sympathy for his foolish master and trots after them in an attempt to catch up.

 **End!**

 **So I was planning on having Ren help in the rebellion and THEN go to Danzo but this kind of works out better! Of course, the question is: How does Naruto plan to make it work? And what will Shikamaru do with his information gleamed? Will he confront them? Or will it be "too troublesome?"  
Either way, have a great day guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **AN: Super short chapter today. I have most of the next chapter written ironically, this is just the missing piece! Enjoy and comments, reviews, ect are appreciated and any suggestions as this is my first fanfiction would be nice. I'm flying blind it feels like so…yeah. Anyway, I don't own Naruto because if I did Yamato would have had more scenes and hilarious lines. That guy was comic gold and I hope to bring him into the story.**

 **With the whole group (Chapter 14 will have a flashback of Ren's Raiga mission before moving on to the ROOT arc)-**

"So let me get this straight," Ren says slowly, sitting in our tent after being called back several months early from working with Zabuza and Haku. "You want me-your official familiar by the way who technically supposed to stay by your side for the majority of the time by Fox clan laws- to leave you, infiltrate ROOT wearing a hirashin marker on my sword, and get close to Danzo until the rebellion is? And then you and Sai somehow kill the old mummy child snatcher?"

 **Kit, when she says it like that it sounds kinda lame.** I pointedly ignore Kurama's comment.

"Yeah, pretty much," I say cheerfully, pointedly ignoring her glare. "And don't forget Angel will be helping too." At this said cat hisses at the prospect of leaving her master's side for a second, much less several months.

"Look Ramen-freak, I owe you a lot, I really do. You're my family, you accept me for how I look-"she shoots Sai a pointed glare that causes him to look confused- "and you have taught me a lot, even those sealing books are extremely useful. I would do anything for you, even die thousands of painful deaths if it meant you lived to fight another day" I smile, thinking she's agreed. "But… this plan is insane, even by my standards. I mean, sending me into one of the most undercover organizations in the world is suicide for our goals. What if I mess up and they scan my mind, revealing everything about you two or end up needing to fight my way out? Sure, I learned the Hidden Mist Jutsu and improved my kenjutsu skills and can finally control if I summon plant or not (as well as added a nasty infection causing poison to my arsenal) but taking on ROOT is just asking for death. And it's not even nessessary…" Her ears flatten to her head as my eyes narrow.

"Not necessary?"

"Yes. Not necessary. It's not necessary to risk your life to take out a madman who wants you as a puppet simply because you want to return home." Her voice was even and lacked any sass. Ren was serious.

"that's not the reason-" I start.

"I know, I know. He has been on your "Naruto's list of people to die" since before I met you, right before Orochimaru who you think you need to kill on my behalf." I huff, more embarrassed that she found the list than mad. "Naruto. We have a life out here. I'm happy. You're happy. Heck, even Pasty has been showing some genuine emotion lately! Why risk that happiness just to take out a man who run's Konoha's underground?"

"I…agree with Ren. Why go through with a plan that will surely fail for a small gain for us personally?" Sai looks down after agree with Ren, missing her shocked but grateful glance.

"Because just because we're free doesn't mean we can just abandon everyone else." That causes both to look at me. "According to you, Sai, there are about three-hundred ROOT agents and recruits, over half of them being under thirteen. That's unacceptable. Most of those kids are like us, orphans. Sai, do you want to condemn hundreds of kids to the life you led?"

"Well no, but"

"And Ren. Danzo pays Orochimaru to experiment on those kids for more 'weapons'. Do you want to go through the rest of your life knowing you just ran away from Orochimaru again? Even if it is just one of his pawns?" That got her to pause, then sigh.

"No, I suppose not. When do I leave and give me an _actual_ viable plan to take out the mummy child snatcher that goes beyond "just summon us with hirashin and we'll take him out using teamwork."". I smile my trademark grin and tackle her for a hug, dragging Sai and Angel in too.

 **That night…**

Ren was laying on the bank of the nearby lake, resting against Angel for the possibly last peaceful night they would have for a long time. Tomorrow she would head out to towards Tanzaku Gai, hopping on a caravan there that would stop near a small town that had a base there that would recruit from the orphanage, which just so happened to be one of the best at "getting kids adopted" they advertised. Of course most of those kids that were "adopted" actually became ROOT recruits. She was to meet the matron there (a ROOT agent in disguise) and claim her daddy died in "the snake man's house" but that she escaped (so far, mostly truth) the month before when the "house" was abandoned and escaped, taking the sword her father had used with her. Ren was then to ask to live at the "orphanage" to get "adopted" where ROOT would no doubt recruit her. If she was asked she was to say she was almost five years old. Ren would show aptitude in Kenjutsu and seals because she was an Uzumaki. Additionally her Mokuten ability was to "manifest" during her first day.

That was the only good thing about this whole plan, in her opinion. Ren would get to learn how to harness her Mokuten while in ROOT because there was no way the old mummy didn't have some scrolls (or ways to aquire them) over Mokuten. These abilities-mokuten, flying, and the enhanced senses/reflexes from her fox features- in addition to her showing the status of being a "prodigy" (being five years older than all the other recruits did help) would ensure she'd be fast track to becoming one of Danzo's top elites.

The hardest part of it all besides being separated from her comrades was, surprisingly, being suspended from Fox clan duties. Since this was deep undercover she had to turn in her lieutenant scarf because she couldn't be called away in times of attack, war, or ceremonies.

"Good evening," Sai's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What do you want, jerk?" Ren still hadn't forgiven him for thinking her a freak. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Are you here to lie and say you think I'm pretty when I really disgust you?" Angel became still and started sweating about the truth coming out but no one noticed.

"No, you didn't hear the end of my observation that day. I really find you-"

"A freak of nature? Something to laugh at?" Ren's bottled up fears of rejection came tumbling out in one heap as she turned toward Sai. Taking his mask off despite orders to never do so around 'clients' he looks her in the eye.

"a beautiful girl.. except your hair." Ren's silence encourages him to continue. "You're violent already and spill enough blood that I don't need to see the color on your head as well. Your personality is like... one of my beasts that I paint and your fighting style is like a raging sea of ink, unlike any other of your gender. Even the way you speak and act is unlike any girl I've met."

 _Is that a compliment?_

 **Eh…I think so. He's trying to say he likes you… I say forgive him.** Angel personally didn't want him in Ren's life but at least if they forgave each other she wouldn't feel guilty and perhaps she wouldn't figure out that Angel had let her believe he thought her hideous because of the experiments. Angel was starting to like the guy and resolved to let her past hate and selfishness behind since he seemed to understand what to say and not say now.

"Thank you Sai, that means the world to me, to find that my hair just reminds you of my tendencies to spill blood is-" Ren's gushing and growing attraction is cut off by Sai.

"You're basically a guy in a girl's body. That is quite the accomplishment." And the hate was back. Before he could say more he's punched across the lake by an enraged Ren.

 **With Naruto…**

As Sai is flung across the lake I face palm at his misfortune as I hide behind a nearby boulder. "Why did he have to add the last part he was doing so well."

 **Heh, at least he's smart enough to not mention his confirming her gender.**

"Not even he would be that stupid." Just then Ren's scream of

"YOU THINK TELLING ME THAT YOU CHECKED MY GENDER AND ASSURING ME THAT YOU KNOW I'M A GIRL WILL SAVE YOU?!"

"…Or maybe he is. Should we help?"

 **You interrupt and I will kill you before she can, seal powered by death be damned!**

"It was nice knowing you Sai.

 **END! So, Chapter 14 is about done, and I will have it out tomorrow. I wanted to have this chapter include Raiga flashback, Ren's initial attempt to get into ROOT, and the beginnings of the wrapping up of the Mist Rebellion but it would have been waay too long with too many separate topics. I had to split it up. Next chapter will focus on Ren, both past and future! I'm sorry for the time skip but it was my choice. I actually had it originally written it in the outline like this and then changed it. But I didn't like the change and Raiga is actually boring so I changed it back and will just cover him some. Also, I'll have a new omake. I have some ideas for them for each character. What character do you guys want to read about next? Have a great Tuesday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **AN: Sorry for the late update but with Independence Day I kinda…did normal holiday stuff. Sue me. Anyway, please enjoy! And… just get it through your heads that I don't own Naruto! Onto the story!**

 **Next Morning…**

Watching Ren get out of sight, knowing the dangers the mission she was going on was nerve wracking. Even though the transport and hirashin seals were done with invisible chakra ink that had no chance of being noticed without her channeling chakra into the seal matrix… all of us knew the dangers Ren would be facing. Angel was the worst. There was clear loathing being sent my way from the cat over my decisions regarding her master.

"Naruto…" Sai's quiet, unspoken question was understandable.

"I know, Sai… there's a good chance Ren's emotions will be destroyed beyond repair. Let's just hope the tips you gave her about faking being an emotionless zombie will work. Anyways, do you really think she'll be able to convince enough of the kids to fight for their freedom?" I had confidence my fellow clanswoman and familiar could do it but still, I had doubts no matter how small. Ren was more of a fighter and the thought of her connecting with a bunch of other kids and convincing them to fight was dubious at best. Ren was never one for the inspiring speeches.

"No…" I look at him, worried in his apparent lack of confidence in our comrade. "Ren will not waste her time telling them to fight for themselves. She'll just make them fear or respect her more than Danzo. I have no doubt that when it is all said and done that Ren will have hundreds of loyal subordinates, if only out of fear of her temper."

"Heh…true." I slightly shudder at the thought of Ren's influence on the ROOT kids.

 **A more accurate character analysis has not ever been given, if I do say so myself.**

"Let's go. We need to train, not just to end this war, but to start another."

"Taking one Danzo really is like declaring war, isn't it?"

"Yes. Even though we can both take on a jonin alone and grow stronger here…it's not enough." I sigh, blowing my now shaggy hair out of the way. "I need to work on using Kurama's power in battle-the first time showed me how difficult it was- and being able to use hirashin in mass quantities rapidly, as well as continue sealing and working with my summons." Over the last couple of months I had finally started using the foxes more since Ren was no longer there to fill the void. Needless to say Captain Ryu found my battle skills in the Fox clan style and the ability to fight with the foxes…lacking.

"I too need to improve," Sai stated as we start walking back to camp after slipping our masks on. We took them off to say goodbye to Ren but now it was time to work. "My normal ninjutsu skills should improve and I have found an older shinobi whom is teaching me medical ninjutsu and basic genjutsu. It should come in handy. I will also work on traps." I nod, knowing that it would balance us out in the long term, especially with the genjutsu. Neither Ren or I could use genjutsu.

 **I'll say, flesh bag,** Kurama snorted. **You can fight jonin-in fact you beat that Utataka guy to get him to join- and are almost a solid Master level one seal master but a simple B-rank genjutsu and you're toast. Honestly.**

 _Hey! I don't need genjutsu! Remember when I used two tails of your chakra to fight Utataka last month? That was badass._

 **Hmph. I seem to recall you then writhing on the forest floor in agony after that from the strain. You screamed like a little girl, not, as you put it, a "badass"**

 _The scariest person we know_ _ **is**_ _a little girl and you mock their screams? Are you crazy?_

 **Kurama the Great** **TM** **is never crazy, just-**

 _Suicidal if she ever found out?_

 **…**

 _Thought so. I'm sure she'd find a way into the seal to beat the chakra out of you._

As we walked away I could feel Mei's presence somewhere near. _I guess she came to watch. She was upset about Ren leaving, what with the war…_

 **Flashback-**

 _"You're sending her away? Now?" Mei's voice was incredulous, not believing one of her trump cards was abandoning them for a suicide mission._

 _"Yes…er it's important that-" I'm cut off by Mei's furious look._

 _"That you send a small child into Danzo's clutches? I've heard about him. Ren won't last. She'll either become a mindless puppet or he'll kill her. She's strong, but this kind of mission is too much for her."_

 _"That's where you're wrong." Ren, who had somehow snuck into the tent without either us or Ao- who stood guard and checked for intruders with his byakugan periodically- sensing her, said, her eyes turning into steel. Just like an assassin. "I was_ _ **born**_ _for this kind of mission. I took my first kill at three and before I was captured by Orochimaru my father taught me ten of the Uzumaki assassination and espionage skills. I am-despite my suspension- am a member of the Fox clan's Assassination and Infiltration squad, the most feared among every other summoning clan. Though I may act like a maniac on the battle field, that is merely…stress relief." I couldn't help but sweat drop at that. Only she would think of that as relaxation. Then a thought occurred._

 _"But," I interject before thinking, forgetting about Mei in the room, "Why did you act like you couldn't do it when we talked about it earlier?"_

 _"Heh… Honestly it's because I didn't want to leave you guys, even Sai," she says sheepishly. Seeing my confused look she elaborates. "My father, my teacher, was killed by Orochimaru, as you know. I know I couldn't do anything against a sanin back then- heck I probably still can't, really- but I want to be there to protect my comrades and I can't do that so far away."_

 _"You know I'm strong-"_

 _"But you are inexperienced. You are too kind for this life, Naruto. I've seen you have nightmares after each kill, and you hesitate when it really counts. The whole time I was gone with Zabuza I couldn't help but worry. I don't want to go."_

 _"…" Everyone was speechless._

 _"But I will go without hesitation."_

 _"What? Why, Ren?" Mei shouts, trying to understand. "If you're so worried then stay. I'll keep you four together from now on."_

 _"No," Ren says, shaking her head. "By going I'm still protecting him. The foxes have found out more of Danzo's atrocities-including some sanctioned by the Hokage- and they can't continue. Danzo's reach is too far reaching- I'm surprised we have survived this long without him finding us except with Sai- and eventually we'll be caught, and then all of us will become nothing more than shadows of ourselves (that is if he doesn't kill Sai). If I go, and we take the cancer that is Danzo out before it spreads too far then I'll be protecting you and Sai. Plus…it might be fun!" Her false cheer was so obvious but I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Sigh… if that is what you want. But to lose you and Angel-"_

 _"Angel is staying," Ren says stiffly. "She would jeopardize my stealth and she will help end this rebellion faster." Mei smiles, a little relieved._

 _"Then may the mist shield and comfort you, Ren Uzumaki. I'll see you here in the "New Mist" after you kick that basterd' s ass, okay?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Lady Mei," Ao interjects, "Is it wise to let such a talented ninja go when we are low on numbers and she is under contract." That's what Ren and I heard, but, as I have come to find out, Ao somehow offends the kunoichi with every sentence he says._

 _"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you." Mei's sweet voice didn't match up with the ghoulish smile she sported._

 _"Y-y-yes, Lady Mei."_

 **End Flashback…**

After that Mei still hinted she didn't want Ren to go, but understood Ren was determined. Looking at Sai I can tell he's still apprehensive about her leaving.

"Don't worry. If there's anyone who can pull of this crazy plan, it's Ren." At that, I notice Angel had caught up, sullen looking. No doubt the mental link was now broken between the cat and master by now due to the distance, and Angel was feeling it.

 **With Ren…**

Currently Ren was pumping chakra into her bare feet, contemplating what the next year was going to be like. She knew her story down and she looked the part, now it was just executing. Absently feeling her hair, she couldn't help but feel mournful. Wearing rags, a black cloak, and no shoes she could deal with. Having her prized sword taken and her poisons left with Sai… she could manage. But having her once long flame hair- being the only link left to her mother as her only memory of the woman was her extremely long hair- reduced to an uneven bob… that almost caused Naruto and Sai's castration last night.

 **Flashback…**

 _"What do you mean, cut my hair?" Ren had calmed down after Naruto stopped her from killing Sai._

 _"It will be less noticeable, and a supposed five year old from Orochimaru wouldn't have such long and healthy hair." Naruto reasoned._

 _"I. Don't. Care. I refuse, and you can't-" Slice! And with that Sai had snuck behind her and sheered her hair off in an uneven bob._

 _"….Heh. Hah! Mwahaha…" Ren's sadistic look and chuckle over no doubt thought of what her revenge would be like unnerved even Angel, who started backing away._

 _"Sai…" Naruto couldn't help face palm in fear._

 _"Yes…Taicho?"_

 _"Run."_

 _"Right away, Taicho."_

 **End Flashback…**

She ended up letting them live, but not before describing the best way to skin a human without killing them. They got the message, and backed off.

Unlike Raiga. Thoughts of the now thoroughly dead missing-nin and his partner darkened her thoughts. The man had tried burying her alive as a sick way of finishing her off. She had warned him to let her go, but no. He didn't listen.

 **Flashback (last one!)**

 _Ren was being carried in a box after being knocked out from the Kiba blades. Zabuza and Haku were dealing with the man's minions he had hired-mostly bandits- back about a mile but Ren stupidly broke away and chased the A-class Raiga who was trying to slip into the nearby woods. Angel was too busy fighting a horde of nobodies streaming out of Raiga's apparent make shift camp to follow. Ren tracked them, making sure to conceal her chakra. When they clashed, it looked to be going in her favor, and she had a shadow clone facing Raiga head on while hiding behind a pile of boulders. Seeing an opportunity Ren jumped up for a quick end, but Ranmaru, the little brat, had warned his master of her decapitation strike while he was charging the blades up. Ren saw the lighting blades approach her, the two fork-like blades promising pain, but in midair she couldn't dodge._

 _That was the weakness of the attack. The user, being in the target's blind spot, chakra completely suppressed, going so fast it was perfect against non-byakugan users…and non-Ranmaru aided opponents apparently. The speed of the user's body in midflight left them wide open for a counter attack if the opponent caught them._

 _The electricity knocked her out, leaving a nasty burn on her side. But she was alive, at least. The cramp dark, coupled with the pain of an electrocution bolt and jolting box as it traveled, caused Ren to lash out._

 _"Let me out, you fish eyed, over grown eel!" Ren's muffled rant continued, with Raiga ignoring her. This continued for about half an hour before Ren started noticing her chakra was able to be used again after being closed off due to the shock. She smirked. "One last warning before I cook you, eel face," She taunted. "Let. Me. Go." Raiga still ignored her, opting to throw the box down and start digging her grave. Big mistake._

 _Ren gathered up her chakra in one hand in a circular ball. Naruto had started teaching her the rasangan and she got the first two steps down. The third was impossible without intense training on it but she didn't need the full powered one. Preparing a one-handed seal sequence for a fire ball jutsu- something she learned from Haku and could do with (partial) success on two jutsu, one of them being the fire ball- and slammed the incomplete rasangan into the seam of the top-the weakest part. It caused Raiga to go over to the box and open the lid, to find the lid had been blown apart, and was empty. Looking everywhere in the slightly wooded area, he couldn't find the masked brat he was about to give a funeral to._

" _Raiga, above you!" Ranmaru's warning was too late as a fire ball consumed him. When the flames died down, Ranmaru was dead, impaled by some shuriken hidden in the fire, and Raiga was standing on his last legs from the pain, burns covering his body, making both arms useless._

" _How… Your move was…" His voice shook. Ren stood across from the former seven swordsmen, one arm having severe chakra burns due to her stupid trick with the coffin, and the other clutching her side, on her last legs as well._

" _Suicidal, I know. But I warned you. And when an Uzumaki warns you, you better head that or end up dead." And with that Ren collapsed, Zabuza and Haku appearing an instant later to finish Raiga off. Angel landed beside her as she passed out, pleading for her to be okay._

 **End Flashback…**

In the end they had Ren turn in the body for the 200,000,000 ryo and take it back to Mei after being informed from a letter that Naruto needed her back. Of course, that was _after_ she was healed by Haku and then thrown off a cliff in a straight jacket with a rope tied to her foot by Zabuza for her stupidity. She had to promise to never rush into things like that again before Zabuza grabbed the rope tied to her feet and pulled her up. Sighing Ren shook off her musings. That dive had been…invigorating.

 **Time skip…**

Tanzaku Gai. It had taken over a week to get there for Ren who took to the trees most of the way, using the time to practice her Mokuten. So far she could make plants not pop up randomly and make a wooden vine shoot out from her arm that flailed about like a sick, drunken feather.

It was pathetic. Shaking her head at her own ineptitude Ren strode into the town to find a caravan, dodging the locals and tourists in search of the local merchant guild.

An hour later had the black hooded Uzumaki standing in front of a large guild hall with pillars painted gold out front. _Well somebody's modest_ she muses as the owner- according to the picture Naruto had shown her- was depicted in a solid gold statue perched in a rather large pond. The man depicted was tall- probably over six foot- with long, wavy golden hair and dark eyes that-on the statue, at least- seem to look in a grandfatherly way towards the street. It was as if the man had an obsession with being seen as a paternal figure. Shaking her head she walks into a rather luxurious front room, Ren slips into the naïve five year old orphan role.

"U-um excuse me," She says to the secretary at the front desk. The lady, a young woman in a butterfly print yukata, looked down at her. She was about to send the dirty looking child away when Ren released her ultimate infiltration genjutsu-the only genjutsu she knew (and wouldn't tell Naruto she knew it: he fell for it every time): Puppy dog style: chibi with tears jutsu! With it Her eyes seemed to grow larger and tears pooled at the corners while the recipient was lulled into a feeling of parental love and protectiveness.

"Oh my, aren't you precious!" The secretary gushed. "What can I do for you, little one?"

Ren repressed the urge shudder. She hated acting weak. "I-I need to find a caravan to ride with to Hikari Zao (made up name)."

"Where's your parents? Why would such a cute little thing like you need to go there? The only thing out there is an outpost and orphanage."

*Sniffle* "My parents are d-d-dead. A bad m-m-man killed them." Outside Ren looked the pitiful orphan but inside she was wincing at the childish explanation. The secretary was eating it all up. "Of course, sweetie! I'm so sorry, but we'll find a caravan for you to ride with, and don't worry, no bad men will hurt you on the trip."

"R-really? Do y-you have ninjas?" Ren was curious. She didn't know they hired protection.

"Oh no sweet heart, but we have something better." Now she was _very_ curious. "The boss, Mr. Takeda, is very feared by outlaws. No one will touch the caravans. In fact, you're so cute, he might want to adopt you. He's always looking for adorable and unique children." Ren started panicking at the notion of being "adopted" before she reached her destination.

"U-um that's okay, but daddy said to go to Hikari Zao because he knew the m-matron." The secretary tsked and frowned on the inside. Her boss would like to add this child to their line-up. There was something special about the girl and the secretary knew giving this girl to the boss would make him happy. Putting on a fake, reassuring grin she said,

"Well of course, but there's no more caravans heading out until tomorrow. However, I can give you a room and pass to the hot springs tonight and then we can escort you to your destination." _To the auction block in Wind country,_ she mentally added. Ren wasn't fooled. She could see the fake, calculating smile and knew that there was something fishy here. Of course Ramen-freak had to send her to someplace as fishy as his name.

While training with his hirashin a certain blond Uzumaki sneezes. "It's not Fishcake but Maelstorm!" He shouts to the heavens.

But she played along, curiosity wanting to know.

"That sounds great," She cheered! "Thank you Miss Secretary!" As she was led to a room in the adjoining hotel the secretary went off to tell her boss. _After a nice bath, some laced food will be slipped in. She's so small she'll eat it all before falling asleep. If her eyes are anything to go by she'll catch a high price._

An hour later and Ren was enjoying the hot springs, a bandana covering her ears and a large towel covering the wings and tail. Two other women were in the springs but didn't notice her. Both being rather loud in their chatter Ren sinks into the water and ignores them the best she can. Sighing in contentment she starts contemplating her Mokuten problem. She picked everything else instinctively but on Mokuten… it was like she was trying to curve Naruto's ramen addiction. Impossible, but necessary to save their food budget.

"hehehe". A soft giggle from the men's side lulls her to sleep. Wait? A giggle?

"EEEEK! A pervert!" The two women shriek, causing her eyes to pop open to see them grab a white haired old man from a tree overlooking the women's bath. They beat him up, ignoring his cries about "research" and then huff off. Ren would have joined in except it would have no doubt revealed her… extra features. As it was she could only stare at him, not wanting him to notice her. Too bad that wasn't the case.

"Oh, I see I have some-one who appreciates my genius," the man said after picking himself up. That's it, Ren fumes.

"As if you old prune. Go peep somewhere else. I'm too young for a filthy old man like you!" The man then looked offended.

"You are much too young! But I am not a pervert…" and with that he launched into a mental scarring dance that ended with

"THE GREAT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA!"

"…."

"Oi, gaki! Not going to respond? What are you doing here?" In truth Ren was horrified and awed. Horrified of the whole situation but awed at how such a legend as Jiraiya of the Sanin had stooped this low, a renowned summoner and spymaster…oh, that's it. _He's playing the idiot to get more information. Clever._ In truth that's exactly what Jiraiya was doing. He was in the area to find evidence of the child-trafficking and drug ring of the Takeda Merchant guild and the girl in front of him, with the wisps of red hair and those eyes- Kushina's eyes, almost- would fit the description of the type of child that would be sold. Her arms were muscled, pointing to training, and her speech spoke of someone who wasn't just a little kid. When he saw her start analyzing his speech and seemed to reach the conclusion that he was prying for information he knew: the girl in front of him was a shinobi, or one in training.

"Well then. Nice to meet you Pervy-sage," she said cheekily. _Nobody_ had the balls to do that except…

"What's your name, gaki?" He ignored the nickname and the wave of memories that hit with it. Ren stiffened but then remembered she had already used her real name for the hotel log in sheet to leave a trail for ROOT to confirm her identity later. Lying would be useless so she told him the truth and hoped it ended there.

"…Uzumaki. Ren Uzumaki." Jiraiya sucked his teeth in. That explained it. She was like a mini-Kushina. He never thought there were any Uzumaki's left…except his godson. His old sensei had faked his student's son's death for political reasons but still had Jiraiya searching for him. Jiraiya was always on the look-out for any leads, and this brat could be the answer to both his Naruto problem and his trafficking problem. He couldn't scare her off so he planned to gain her trust first.

"So, traveling with anyone," he started.

"No. I'm an orphan. The guild has given me room and board for the night before I ride with the caravan to an orphanage." Well this intrigued the toad sage to no end. They wanted her, no doubt for her Uzumaki genes.

"I can tell you have training." Ren stiffened. _Called it._ "And I need your help for a…mission I'm on. If you help me I'll give you, let's say… 1,000,000 ryo?" Ren's eyes bulged. The uses for Naruto and Sai could find for that amount. _I would just have to threaten Naruto with castration to prevent him from using it on Ramen._

"What do I have to do?" She was suspicious, but the money was too great. Jiraiya smiled.

"Heh. Simple. I want you to get trafficked."

 **End…**

 **So I have the rest of the journey to ROOT almost done with an OMAKE but the chapter is already so long. I had to break it up. I wanted to do more with Raiga but my origional writing of it and the search took almost 5000 words and it wasn't very good. So, I scrapped most of it. I wanted to scrap it all but…well after so much work on it I couldn't bear it. So enjoy this long chapter and the next one (out tomorrow probably).**

 **Also, not a lot of action (because those scenes always bore me honestly and they are hard to write) or humor but I am working on it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **AN: Yay, another chapter! This one jumps around a bit but don't worry. Anyway, after this chapter Ren will disappear into the void for a little bit so I can focus more on Sai and Naruto. Thanks to my most recent reviewers Conkrast and LegendaryEarthling! The stuff they pointed out really helps since this IS my first fanfiction and longest time writing something. So critiques, advice, and reviews do help me! I promise. Now…Naruto doesn't belong to me simply because I am not rich or talented enough to make it happen.**

 **With Ren…**

Ren was sitting on the bed in her room. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to help the pervert in his "plan" if you could really call it that.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Excuse me?" Ren wasn't stupid, and she heard the phrase "I want you to be trafficked" come out of the pervert's mouth as if he was discussing the weather. But still… "Care to repeat that?"_

 _Jiraiya sighed. He knew it was going to take a lot to convince Ren._

 _"Look, gaki, the man who runs this caravan and trading company- Takeda- is a known human trafficker and drug smuggler across this region of the continent." Ren inhaled a sharp intake of breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya. The human intelligence division of the Fox clan, whose job is to study what was happening in the human world, reported recently on the sharp uptake in kidnapping and drug addiction, but couldn't pinpoint the central location. Jiraiya, though, believed it was her being scared or finding it disgusting. "I know," he continued, "it's horrible, but the Hokage hasn't been able to prove anything…yet. That's why I'm here. The man must want you-probably for your Uzumaki blood- so he'll have the same thing done to you that has happened to many others before you."_

 _"And that is?" Ren asked, kind of fearing the answer._

 _"Heh, he's already started. You have a hotel room, access to the hotspring to make you relax, and then tonight you'll be given the highest quality of food…laced with sedatives. Then you'll be taken from here and put into the caravan headed towards the auction somewhere near and be sold to the highest bidder."_

 _"So…you need me to allow myself to be captured and then you follow me?"_

 _"Sort of. I'll have a toad hide in your pocket, that will help me track you. It's completely safe and you just have to look pretty. Do we have a deal?" That made Ren freeze._ _ **Crap! I know the toads, Gamabunta and his two sons were at the Summoning Summit last spring for a conference about the number of summoners allowed per clan! But wait… there's no way Jiraiya would endanger one of the boss's children. I'll be safe, and nobody but those two would recognize me.**_

 _"What's in it for me?"_

 _"Isn't a million ryo enough for you?!"_

 _"No… No it is not… Pervy Sage." Ren's cheeky glare made Jiraiya cry about the unfairness of it all to have to put up with another smart-ass Uzumaki._

 _"Then… how about I also find another caravan to take you where you want to go after this?"_

 _Ren nodded. "Turn around and let me change before I meet my partner." She didn't notice Jiraiya's subtle confusion. Most never thought of summons as partners and she looked too young to actually be a summoner. Nevertheless he nodded and complied._

 _After changing into her cloak and opting for the bandana to cover her ears, Ren walked back towards the hot springs, nodding to the lady at the desk claiming she left a towel there. Walking in she heard a familiar voice._

 _"Pops says if I get hurt on this he'll beat you down the mountain, okay! Now give me sweets!"_ _ **WHY ME?!**_ _Ren lamented, why did it have to be Gamakichi?! If he reconized her as the lieutenant who watched him and the other bosss' children, it would lead to…unpleasant questions._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya's voice said. "I promise, you and this Ren girl are just the beacon for me to find the auction in order to officially arrest this scumbag and authorize Konoha to go on an official investigation." Ren breathes out, vowing that Naruto was going to pay when she got out of this. Sneaking behind the small toad- who was actually a couple inches larger than before- Jiraiya took in her appearance and introduced them._

 _"Gamakichi, meet Ren. Ren, meet Gamakichi." The toad turned around and instantly reconized her._

 _"Oi! Hey, I-" But he was smothered in a "hug" by Ren, who spun him around for his "cuteness"._

 _"You know who I am and what my specialty is, right?" She whispered during the spins. Gamakichi nodded, nervous. "Good. Now, act like we just met and don't let the pervert know about my position and you get extra candy and I'll tell your father about us working well together. However, if you blow my cover…well, accidents happen, am I right?" Gamakichi nodded vigorously._

 _"Pervy Sage," Ren called out, a sweating toad in her arms. "I think me and Kichi will work together just fine."_

 **End Flash back…**

Now she was stuck with the tiny toad, glad he didn't call her bluff. Even if he did blow her cover, killing a member of another clan that was allied was grounds for banishment and execution. But the annoying brat in front of her didn't need to know that. My ears out and twitching, I loomed over the little toad, looking rather intimidating.

"Hey, Ren?" Gamakichi-nicknamed Kichi, much to his ire- asked. "What are you doing in the human world? Are you on a mission?"

"Er…kind of. It's a long term mission from my clan's summoner. I'm his familiar." She didn't want to divulge the information on who her summoner was, even if it was illegal for the clans to tell their summoners who the summoners of other clans were. The toads were high enough on the food chain to "forget" that rule and let it slip who the Foxes had as a summoner.

"You mean you, the "Flying Death of the Kitsune", the "Crimson Death", the fabled "Snakesbane", **you're** NARUTO UZUMAKI'S familiar?!" Kichi blurted out.

"How….did you know that… and if you told your summoner you just broke part of the treaty." Ren threatened, brushing over the numerous stupid nicknames the clan gave her in order to boast their standings. Kichi gulped, and quickly explained.

"No, no. Only I know about him. Some of the fox kits that are training to be in your squad came to the mountain last month. They talked about how cool their summoner was, how this "Naruto" guy had their origional Boss, Kurama, sealed inside him and how even though he's still a kit as well he could "slaughter mountains and fend off ten thousand bandits. Is it true?" Kichi had stars in his eyes at the thought of Naruto, causing Ren to sweat drop.

"No," she snorted. "Ramen-freak can't "slaughter mountains." I don't think mountains are able to be slaughtered and he can't hold off that many bandits. Though… he is a prodigy for his age and he's doing amazing things for the world…not that I would ever tell him that. I'll have to have a "talk" with the elders soon about the kits not knowing how to keep clan secrets." Ren turns a stern eye to Gamakichi. "Now Kichi, I expect this information to stay between us. NOBODY is to know about my summoner's identity, even your father and especially not Jiraiya. Understood?" Kichi nodded, promising not to spread the info around.

"Why can't Jiraiya know, though?" Kichi blurted out. The toads weren't known for making escapades into the human world under the guise as anything but summons so it was a valid question to him. Most summons were proud of being reconized as one, and didn't hide the fact.

"Sigh. Let's just say even though he can't touch me without getting in trouble with both my clan and yours since our summoners are not battling themselves, I can't take the chance of him finding out where Naruto is. It's too dangerous, and my mission is covert anyway…since I am a part of both the human and summoning world now, I can play on the lines of both for Naruto, instead of him either risking himself or making the clan spend a lot of time slowly gathering information. I can go undercover completely and get the info quicker." Kichi nodded in understanding. It was well known the Fox clan had allowed a human actually join their ranks, something that had only been done three times in known history.  
"Hey, Ren? How do you get summoned and reverse summon yourself?" Ren was tired of the questions but humored him.

"I have a special necklace that is linked to the clan, making me able to act like a summons. However, for the mission I left it with Naruto since it's very valuable."

A knock came at the door stopping anymore questions and food was brought in after Ren hid Kichi. Swallowing her pride at willingly ingesting poison she quickly ate every bite of the expensive food without tasting and had Kichi hide within her cloak.

"Remember…stay hidden…" Ren mumbles as the sedatives started taking her under.

Unknown to either party a certain toad sage had hidden in the rafters, using every skill known to him to conceal himself. It had worked. Jiraiya had indeed found out why Ren was acting strange. _I need to find out about what she knows about Naruto… I'll ask her after this mess is cleaned up though. Even if I have to interrogate her to do it. Those nicknames though…nah, they're just exaggerations I bet. There's no way a kid could have done that. And I'm sure Gamabunta would stop any tensions with this "fox clan" that starts because of me getting information on Naruto. The toads are one of the largest clan, afterall. If I haven't heard about these foxes they must be a minor clan. And what's with those ears? They look like fox ears. Are those from joining the clan?_

 **With Naruto…**

Why I thought summoning Ryu for training would be a good idea is beyond me. Ever since Ren left Mei decided that Sai and I needed more training. Sai got to go off and work with an old jonin for two months while I either had to travel and train with Zabuza or find someone else to teach me. Ren had told me about her hellish training and jump off a cliff during her time with the man. I thought choosing Ryu would be better that Zabuza's weight training while "dodge" practice using kunai, fighting him for days at a time blindfolded, having to carry him to "increase strength" while he used a chakra enhanced whip… when I mentioned my decision to Ren she smiled pleasantly and claimed Ryu was different from Zabuza.

I learned to never trust that smile. Ryu was different from Zabuza. Where Zabuza was a benevolent angel Ryu was the most vile devil to walk the planet. Where Zabuza threw kunai, Ryu would throw hundreds of kunai with explosive notes…. while your chakra was sealed so you couldn't use a Kawarimi. Where Zabuza had you fight blindfolded, Ryu summoned his entire squad or the other squads to fight you-with orders to not hold back- while your chakra was sealed…and you were blindfolded…and your arms were tied behind your back to "simulate a battle injury." And where Zabuza had you carry him with whips… Well I was suddenly wishing for that training.

"You can't be serious," I stated, looking into the volcano. He had reversed summoned me and had me carry him for two days to the active volcano while dragging a large boulder before making me drag the boulder and him up the side of the volcano using chakra for the four hour trip. "You want me to dangle down into an ACTIVE volcano and then throw my hirashin kunai around until you say stop…and teleport constantly to avoid the lava spikes." It was a joke, I reasoned. He wasn't _that_ sadistic. Not even Ibiki would be this cruel to a traitor.

"Yes, I can be Ramen boy," He said, following Ren's example after I ate a month of the clan's food budget when he took me to a ramen stand while under an advanced henge. He said I could eat all I wanted and then proceeded to beat me for following his advice. I swear Ryu had been using that event to fuel his sadistic training. "now have fun!" And with that the grizzled old captain cheerfully shoved me off the side of the volcano and raised a barrier above the top that prevented any teleporting outside. I scream and throw the first kunai into the western wall, teleporting to it and sticking to the side. Or at least I would have if the walls weren't made of chakra aborbsion rocks, making it impossible.

"I forgot to tell you! You can't stick to the walls, but don't worry, that's why you have…the…rope. Eh. Minor handicap!" That's when the captain noticed he had forgotten the "minor handicap" that now ensured I had to continually hirashin, throwing the kunai and multitudes of spots.

"That overgrown plush toy," I grind out.

"Heh. I **was** going to let the barrier down and send a rope to you but for that… I'm going to lunch. Don't die, Ramen boy!" And with that my last hope is dashed.

Four hours later and my stomach had long ago released its contents. Using the hirashin so much without break was horrible and the air in the volcano was toxic. I had to put my mask on in the boiling heat, sweating but the filter tags inside made the gas inside less deadly. My chakra exhausted, I feebly grip one of the kunai, but it falls out.

 _Heh, I guess this is it…_

Falling through the air I ignore Kurama's curses and pleas. _I'll have to haunt Ren for indirectly murdering me._ Meters away from the liquid flames a tail grabs me. Looking up, Ryu's grinning muzzle greeted me as he dangled from the rope.

"Congrats, Naruto. You can now use that lazy way of fighting to its fullest potential!" With a weak smile of triumph, I pass out, not even caring it was the first time he called me by name since the start of training.

Two days later I wake in the Fox clan's hollow. The Fox clan had as large of a territory as the Toads according to Ren, but instead of a mountain it was a large forest with six rivers and multiple cliff ends protecting it. In the middle of the territory was the hollow inside a tree said to be older than the Sage of Six Paths. Over two miles in diameter and maintained/grown using chakra, very few were allowed inside the Foxes' main home. The inside had levels carved inside to allow hundreds of dens. Every fox clan had a room for them, even if many were stationed throughout the territory or in the human world. Ren told me I wouldn't be able to come until I was deemed "worthy" by the clan.

"Confused by the situation, eh?" Ryu was leaning against the open indention in the room, which was just a small indention with a comfortable futon and a bare bookcase in it. However, the ceiling was high enough to stand in and a window was above the bed to allow light. "It's not much but it's yours." He smirked at my now hanging jaw. "You are now considered worthy by every member of the clan. Those excercises have made you ready to be called a proper summoner and member. You have earned this room until you die or commit treason…whichever comes first." He shrugged, or at least looked like it.

"But,"

"How did my torture gain the approval of everyone?" I nod. "Simple. That was the training we put every member through before they gain their own room. Well mostly. I added the volcano challenge to shut up a few of the more stubborn elders. But congrats. You can now wear our symbol and colors with pride." Looking down, I see he's right. My cloak now had the fox clan symbol and the kanji for "Summoner of the Ancient Hollow," The secret name among the summoning clans, a way for summons to talk about other clans to their summoners without necessarily divulging much about their allies.

"Thank you," I say with the greatest of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Naruto Uzumaki…Kitsune. Welcome to the clan. Now… your real training begins." A sadistic smile spreads across his face and I gulp.

"Oh don't worry, Ramen boy," His smile way too sweet, "By the time I'm done you'll be able to fight like a true kitsune and be considered high A-class by your silly little human standards."

 **If we survive.** Kurama chimes in with a nervous laugh.

 _Huh, Kurama? What do you mean "If we survive"?_

 **Let's just say that I trained with Ryu for a month once and I used up three tails worth of chakra to survive. It was the first time I broke a sweat. That volcano you just faced would be more merciful in killing you then Ryu.**

 _Great. I just have to survive a month and a half against someone who made you "sweat." I'm screwed._

 **Back with Ren…**

Thirty minutes after Ren fell asleep her door opened and in walked two men, one of them Mr. Takeda, the target. The other man to walk in was a body guard, a burley man with missing teeth and small eyes on a head of thinning hair.

"So this is my new "guest", huh." Takeda looks at Ren's sleeping form and the ears and tail peeking out…wait. "Well, well, well. I see Miss Mai at the desk was right; she _is_ a gem." The man smiled down at the sleeping girl while Kichi peeked out before shuddering at the predatory grin on the man's face.

"Eh, boss? Why'd we have to drug her instead of just grabbing her by force?" Takeda palmed his face. Honestly, all his subordinates were idiots.

"Fool! Taking them in a public place would attract attention and could injure the merchandise. They-especially this little gem here- cannot be damaged. This child at our feet will catch me _millions_ alone. In fact, I'm sending her to the _private auction_ for my customers seeking the…exotic. Her being an Uzumaki according to her information and these exotic features will set me for life. Mai said she was an orphan looking for the orphanage, right?"

"Yes, boss."

"Excellent. Then nobody will miss my little gem. Now, just to be sure." Takeda slaps a chakra suppression seal on her before walking out the room.

Picking her up the body guard follows his boss. In the rafters, a certain sanin leaves to make his preparations for his role.

 _Don't worry gaki, I'll make sure you get out. I do need information on my godson, afterall._

 **At the auction place, almost five days later…**

Sitting in the crowds were representatives from many private collectors and courts. They were excited. Word was that the man who ran these auctions had a particularly amazing product: A girl with wings and fox features! Who was also a full blooded Uzumaki, who seemed to have sealing skills! Oh, they couldn't believe their luck, and many who wouldn't usually bother came to get their hands on such a valuable and amazing creature. One particular customer was ordered to pay up to the maximum amount in the account to ascertain the child or snatch it away from the buyer. ROOT agent Fuu was there for one reason: to bring the Uzumaki to his master alive and unharmed, one way or another. Six teams of five agents waited in the area to aid if necessary. She must become part of ROOT.

Soon the curtains on a rather fancy stage opened up, red curtains parting to reveal a small red headed child in a sky-blue yukata and a bow in her hair standing in a large cage. The ROOT agent observed her, his analytical mind dissecting the child as he prepared to start bidding. She had the grace of a shinobi, he mused, observing as the child did tricks inside, giving a demonstration of kenjutsu and flying. Even in a yukata she was deadly: Every ball thrown in or dummy called forth was slashed in an instant. She was then going through an advanced fuinjutsu demonstration as the auctioneer informed the audience of her abilities and what each seal did. The child smiled at the audience. Many of the would-be bidders fell in love with her charming smile and occasional wave with a hello to certain nobles, their fans fluttering in delight. Everyone but Fuu was fooled, he seemed: he could tell she wasn't happy to be there, and there were instances where her face flickered blank or annoyed. Interesting.

Sitting several rows down from the undercover agent was the Toad sage, who had stolen the identity of a diamond tycoon's representative, and he was glad Ren seemed to be playing the willing prisoner. His job was slightly altered since he was in a political firestorm waiting to happen. He had toads recording evidence of Takeda and after the auction he would bust Ren out or have Gamakichi reverse summon her. Then, he would arrest the walking trash and have his sensei take care of the rest. All of this, without anyone realizing he was here.

Until that time, though, it was time to bid.

 **With Ren…**

She hated this. Every smile was annoying and seeing the looks, like she was an object, reminded her of the time she had to pretend to be a hostess in training at a high-end entertainment in order to let her father in to kill a certain noble. But, her training made her acting believable and her sanity intact. When she had awoken four days ago she was tempted to just say screw it and leave after she disabled the chakra suppression seal. But she couldn't, with Kichi promising to summon Jiraiya if she did.

So instead, she made things easier for herself.

 **Flashback…**

 _Ren had just sat back down on the bed in a bland room with a window on the door after talking to Kichi who had hidden under the covers. Suddenly the door opened and in strode her captor: Takeda, with a body guard and a woman._

 _"Why hello, my pet!" He gushed, rushing over to Ren and petting her cheek. She swore she could hear Kichi snigger as she forced herself to smile up at the man._

 _"Hello!" She said with fake excitement. "You must be Mr. Takeda, right? I saw your statue outside the hotel. But hey…where are we? Aren't supposed to go to an orphanage to find a mommy and daddy?" Inside Takeda was plotting. The child was young enough to be tricked, he thought, if he played his cards right._

 _"Well my cute little butterfly. I saw your beautiful hair and extra features and knew how special you were! So instead of taking you to any old orphanage I decided to bring you somewhere where some of my friends could see if they want to adopt you."_

 _"Really? Your friends want to adopt me?" Ren hated how she had to make her tail and wings move in "excitement" but she persevered._ _ **Just think of the money that pervert will give you. Just think of the money.**_

 __ _"Yes of course! But my friends only want special children so do you have any special skills we could show them? Can you fly yet?"_

 _"Yep! I can fly real good and my old mommy and daddy taught me how to do fuinjutsu and I can do swords!" Ren couldn't believe her mouth, but she knew it was for the better. Most kids at her supposed age couldn't hold secrets and would brag. So, she would put on a show for him._

 _"Good girl! With those skills to show off we can find you the perfect family." Takeda smiled in a fatherly way and ruffled Ren's hair. Inside he was plotting. Beckoning his subordinate Yuka over, a rather pretty young lady with a motherly nature. "Yuka here is to help you with a routine for when you meet everyone in four days. You'll be a star!"_

 _"A routine," Ren asked in faked adorable confusion. Kichi shook with silent laughter under the bed but was silent after a "gentle" tap of Ren's heel._

 _"Like a circus show," The now identified Yuka butted in. "We will make a show. It'll be fun!" Ren nodded with "enthusiasm" while thinking of the best poisons to try on Naruto for the mess his mistake caused. (Meanwhile a certain blonde got a deathly chill down his spine. "I feel as if I should pray to never see Ren again.")._

 _Over the next four days, Ren was cooperative and cheerful, to the point where all the guards and aids were extremely happy when she came around with her smile, and Takeda wished he could keep her for his private collection. Inside Ren was seething but the mission came first. To cope, Ren sent several long, "colorful" letters to Naruto and Sai through the transport seal and used the new feature of chakra Morse code tapping to bug them at night._

 **End Flashback…**

Over the next hour the bids were placed, and within the next minute the bidding would close to the highest bidder.

"900,000,000" One man from Lightning bid.

"950,000,000" Another man calmly calls. His blank expression and intelligent eyes bore into Ren, making her feel uneasy.

"1,000,000,000" A boisterous man calls just as the time runs out. She was sold to a jolly noble from Kumo, his triple chin jiggling at his enthusiasm. Ren would rather pay for ten of Naruto's ramen binges than continue the act, but she acts happy as she's led away by Yuka to get ready for her "new life."

Fuu was slightly frusterated. He had some emotion due to being Danzo-sama's representative and the feeling of frustration showed a little on his face. Oh well, now time for plan B.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Ren was annoyed. The fat man that bought her was petting her ears while she was held by a stoic swordsman. She couldn't show it though so she played along.

"Hehe. Are you my new daddy?" She asked.

"Oh, why of course, my adorable little child! Why my friends will absolutely LOVE you and you'll be my most wonderful accessory and with your talents you could do more shows!" _So that's why he wanted me, I'm an accessory to show off to other nobles._ The smile never left her face. She couldn't leave because Kichi had discreetly *cough* lie *cough* let her know Jiraiya wanted her to stay with the man until he left the Land of Fire in a couple of hours. There Jiraiya would discreetly take her back to prevent a war between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. She didn't care one way or the other but she needed to play along for the money.

However that wasn't going to happen if the thirty or so chakra signatures in the trees above were any indication. Suddenly she and the noble's guard-about ten men, including the one holding her- were surrounded by the chakra signatures.

"Nakataka Yuna, hand over the girl or die," The leader, the man with the blank face from the auction, intoned. The guard's grip tightened on her. She was going to help out the foolish noble and get him to safety like the pervert wanted but then she saw the masks. _ROOT!_ She thought, noticing the blank masks and identical uniforms, the Ne symbol where the forehead would be. This was her chance. She could help the idiot out, get the money, and then make her way to the orphanage but that could cause tensions. Plus, she didn't like the guy, and though the money was good, it wasn't enough to risk her life and mission on. Instead of helping either side, she sat back, knowing the ROOT agents would win.

And indeed they did.

"Ren-chan," the noble said, "be a dear and go with the men. I can't let myself die, now can I?" Ren nods, and slips out of the arms holding her to walk towards the blank faced man. After sending a subtle signal to Kichi that she was continuing on her mission and not to worry she left the noble's court.

She was going to leave him be. "But don't worry, dear, I'm sure I won't find a pet as perfect as you!" he called. That's it, she snapped. Ren was sick of being called a pet, and decided to make an example of him. Turning back around she smiled a particularly ghoulish smile.

"I am not a pet or a circus performer. I'm an Uzumaki who specializes in assassination. Enjoy hell, you Fatso." A few seals later and Nakataka Yuna was burned to a crisp with a fire ball, the guards jumping up to kill her were sliced down by the ROOT agents. She didn't feel bad. Ren had heard from the Foxes that this noble liked young children in more ways than just having them perform. She did the world a favor. Turning back to the blank faced man they had a staring contest.

"You won't make me a pet, right?" Ren wanted to laugh at her own question. Like a man of Danzo's reputation would use her like a circus pet.

"No, we have use for you in your self-proclaimed specialization. My master wishes to meet you, Ren Uzumaki. Will you come peacefully?" Fuu asked, ready if the child ran or flew. He was relieved when the girl nodded her head, but just to be sure one of his agents knocked her out with a quick chop to the back of the head. "Move out," he ordered.

 **One hour later…**

Jiraiya was livid. Signs of Ren being abducted, with the noble's remains burned to a crisp. He couldn't stand it. His tracking toads smelled a large group of people had surrounded her, no doubt kidnapping her. The trail quickly went cold and all he could do was add her to the list of children he had to find…except she wasn't a child. She was a _summons._ A summons who couldn't be reversed summoned back to her clan if trouble arose, but still. Quickly getting permission and being reverse summoned to Mt. Myoboku, he sat with the two elder toads and Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta," he started, "It seems a human has kidnapped a summoning." If he was careful, Jiraiya was sure that after informing the toads-who would then aid the "fox clan"- he could manage to make them indebted to him, and in turn cause them to give them information, maybe even bring Naruto to him.

"WHAT?!" All three toads were speechless, how was a summons kidnapped?! They should be able to puff back.

"Yes," Jiraiya said gravely. "It was Ren of the Fox clan, she was helping me on a job when she was taken. Her summoning crystal was left behind apparently to make the mission she was headed to more authentic." This greatly troubled the leaders of the Toad clan. This could mean the fox clan would declare war on the group that took their lieutenant, and as allies the toads were obligated to help. The balance between the humans and summons could be broken by this!

"Gamakichi," Shima called, and the young toad appeared, "take a message to the Fox clan for a meeting. We might have a war to plan." Gamakichi nodded nervously, poofing away.

 **With Naruto…**

I was enjoying an amazing feast with the clan, feeling like part of a family, much like how Ren had described it. Tonight all the foxes were celebrating, for Ren had sent me a chakra morse code through the seal that her mission had started after finishing-sort of- the job she helped Jiraiya the sanin with. Thinking about him made my blood boil. According to my father's journal he was supposed to be my godfather and raise me but instead left me alone. And Ren reported he was a pervert who wrote smut! Oh, I planned on letting him have it if we ever meet. But for now it was time to focus on Ren's operation starting. It was a big operation, and many of the foxes were looking foreward to taking a stab at Danzo when the time came. For now though, as with all of the major missions, a feast was held by the ones left behind to signify their wishes for a speedy and safe return. Everything was perfect.

"Oi, Ramen freak, pass the rabbit!" Until one of the foxes ruined it. Seriously, nobody called me by name consistently anymore! It was all variations of "Ramen freak" or "Ramen boy", everyone claiming it was fair because I ate into their food budget. Cheapskates. Hearing a commotion as I pass the rabbit I look up to notice a small toad talking with Daichi-sama, the head Fox elder. By the looks of him he was Gamakichi, or "Kichi", based off the description from Ren in her letters over the last few days. Wondering why he's here I walk over and stand beside the elder at a respectful distance.

"So, you see, you need to come tell pops it's part of her mission, okay?" Gamakichi finished, forgetting to mention Jiraiya was there but his brain could only handle so much.

"Yes, indeed," The dull grey fox elder with one tail-the others at various parts being amputated from a war long ago (at least according to Ryu)- said in a gravelly voice. "Ramen boy and Ryu will go and sort this out," he said, amusement obvious when I called out indignantly.

 **Mt. Myoboku, one hour later…**

After being informed of what was going on I reluctantly agreed to go, not wanting to deal with Gamakichi who was as annoying as Ren stated. He kept hero worshipping me and riding on my head. It was annoying, but he was the son of the Toad boss so Ryu warned me to be respectful with promises of harsher training if need be.

"I still don't know why I'm here," I say as we approach the meeting spot after being reversed summoned to the mountain, "I'm a summoner, not a summoning. Ren said summoners are only allowed in their own summons' territory." Ryu sighs.

"Yes, but you forget, the toads were your father's summons so they origionally expected you to be their summons when the time came. Since we let you sign our contract due to Kurama, it is only polite to introduce you. Besides…they have your seal's key." That caught both Kurama's and mine attention.

 **Kit, even if we have to steal it we are getting that key.** I mentally nod in agreement. I need the key to unlock the seal so that I can safely draw on Kurama's full power. Right now using more than two tails was extremely painful.

"Yes," Ryu continued. "I knew that would gain your attention. If you make a good enough impression, then one day they might give it to you." I nod, and vow to make the boss like me. _How hard can it be? He's probably not that threatening, anyway._

 **Uh, Kit, Gamabunta is-** He's cut off by my gasp at seeing 'Gamabunta', the several story high Toad.

"W-W-Wow." Was my intelligent reply. I see a flash and look over to find Ryu snapping a picture with his tails. Grumbling I continue to walk on towards the large toad, two small toads-probably the elders by Gamakichi's description- and a human… _Ramen be damned! Kurama, it's Jiraiya!_

 **I know kit! Throw up the hood and mask.** I do so in an instant but it's too late, he's seen me.

"Naruto!" Said the man. He rushed over, a five pointed seal already active. But before it reaches me Ryu has several tails restraining Jiraiya, one holding a sword to his throat.

"Listen here, Toad sage, you will not attack my clan's summoner and **my** personal friend, understood?" Jiraiya growled.

"That's my godson! He's been missing for years and now I can see why! You are holding him hostage for the Kyubi, aren't you?!" Ryu snorts while I back away with Gamakichi. The toads say nothing, knowing the Jiraiya just broke several treaties by attacking at a neutral meeting ground and if they helped him then it could mean war.

"You gave up your chance to be a godfather when you abandoned him to the wolves in Konoha! Furthermore, though it is true Naruto origionally gained our contract by his link to the kyubi, he has since proven himself in the way of the fox. He's cunning, strong, and above all, loyal. A true fox. And if you attack him here you will find yourself destroyed."

"Sorry, fox, but I don't think so. The Toad clan is the single biggest clan and we are in their realm so-" I cut in

"Nothing. Your claim means nothing because one the Toads may be the largest clan, but if they break the treaty then they will have at least nine clans other then the fox clan to war with," At this Jiraiya glances at whom I surmise is Shima who nods, "And two, they won't go to war over you, since you broke the rules." Again, Shima nods at Jiraiya. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I know when I'm beat. You can let me go." Ryu waits a few seconds before dropping the man in a heap.

"Now that everyone has calmed down Jiraiya boy, let's start up this meeting." I snigger at the nickname from Shima.

"I wouldn't laugh, _Ramen boy,"_ Gamakichi says from atop my head, causing Jiraiya to snort in amusement.

"We are here to discuss-" Fukasaka starts, only to be interrupted by Gamakichi.

"Don't worry Fukasaka-sama they know! And they say it's part of a long term mission." This causes the toads to gasp along with Jiraiya.

"Are you saying that she intentionally got captured for the sake of a mission?" Jiraiya says, shocked. I nod, drawing his attention to me.

"Yes, she has a rather…covert assignment so we can't say what she's doing but know that a rescue operation is not needed, Pervy sage," Ryu says with a smirk at the nickname Ren had passed around in her letters. I catch on to Ryu's plan of distracting him.

"Yeah Pervy sage! Ren is fine so don't worry about it. Since we're here though…could I talk to you, Fukasaka-sama, Shima-sama, about my seal's key?"

"Now hold on a minute how do you even know about the kyubi? And that key isn't yours!"

"Actually, it is, Pervy sage. It's the key to my seal and I am just checking on it for in a couple of years. And as for your first question, I've known since I was around five. It's not that big a deal, and Kurama is actually kind of great."

 **ONLY KIND OF GREAT, FLESHBAG?! I am Kurama THE Great** **tm** **and you won't downplay my awesomeness!**

Jiraiya's face pales. "Y-you can't talk to that demon! He'll corrupt you! Let me look at your seal and fix what ever is allowing his influence on you!" He moves closer but Ryu stops him again.

"He's not evil," I say. "Well okay, he's crazy, but not as much as Ren is-"

"Her craziness is on its own level" Ryu interjects.

"And we're partners. So I would appreciate you not assuming things you have no idea over!"

"Tell me… Are you planning to destroy Konoha with this "partnership"? Because if you are then treaty be damned I will take you down here and now." Jiraiya's voice was deadly, and everyone tensed.

"How dare you," I say quietly. "I've given everything for the village and you acuse me of wanting to destroy it? I left for the sake of the village!" Realizing I said to much I turn to leave after bowing to the Toads. "Excuse me, but I think I will have Gamakichi escort me back to the Hollow. Have a wonderful day."

Jiraiya stays still, shocked. "What does he mean, "I left for the sake of the village?" Ryu looks at him.

"Ask your Hokage about the Uchihas to find out. If you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave as well."

Soon it was just the toads and Jiraiya. "I really messed up, didn't I," he said quietly. Gamabunta's smoke blowing him off his feet was his answer.

 **Back at the Fox clan, one month later…**

Two weeks left before Mei wanted me back to continue with preparations and I was quite pleased with how everything was going. Ren was now ingrained into ROOT, and Danzo was none the wiser. She had begun training with Mokuten but reports from her were now not very informational due to the curse seal preventing her from divulging secrets. Now she wouldn't send any more messages until she gave the signal that everything was ready.

Sai mentioned that he could now do basic medical ninjutsu and several genjutsu. His other skills had improved, though his letters were generally too vague to be very informational. While he trained, Angel had become a favorite among the troops on their sabotage missions.

My skills jumped leaps and bounds as well. My taijutsu and Kenjutsu improved tremendessly, as the fox clan showed me how to use my speed and shorter stature to my advantage. I could now dispel B-ranked genjutsu, but it would take more control to stop anything higher. My ninjutsu just expanded to some wide range wind types, the water whip I saw from that caravan, and "Hidden Mist Jutsu" that Zabuza had given me a scroll over. I could use hirashin about five hundred times in quick sucession before getting dizzy. However, a new downside was discovered in my fervent practice: my seals would wear out after being used about a hundred times, meaning I was currently doing my least favorite activity besides "Ryu's free for all Mondays": making hirashin seals for my kunai. Today was my rest afternoon, and I was spending it making the seal tags for my kunai along with one for my new weapons, a pair of chakra conductive kodachi. They had black metal and red hilts, and were able to conduct my wind nature chakra. They could use it for fire and water too but I hadn't mastered those yet to the minimum degree needed.

After making five storage scrolls filled with five hundred kunai each I felt the arrival of a letter. Thankful for the break I open the letter, this time from Mei, knowing it's probably just another status report.

"Oh crud," I say after scanning it, swiftly gathering up my supplies and heading back to my room to gather my gear.

For a reason not mentioned in the note, the rebellion had moved up the final attack. We were attacking Yagura at midnight.

 **OMAKE: ENTER SHISUI! (A direct sequal to my first Omake).**

Naruto walked around the village after being thrown out of the orphanage yesterday. The lady said not to come back or else… now he was hungry and cold.

Shisui Uchiha was off duty and bored. His naturally fun loving attitude demanded to be released, but his cousins were busy and his friends were mostly on missions. Walking by a dumpster he notices a little glob of orange. _Hey, that's Naruto! What's he doing out here alone?_ Deciding to investigate what the "Orange Menace" was doing, he questioned the squirt.

Needless to say after the tyke finished Shisui was mad, his Sharingon flickering. The Hokage would want to hear about this. Taking the dirty child in his arms he flickers to the Hokage tower…only to find out he's in a meeting all day.

"Hn. What now?" He mutters. At this point the kid was squirming and he knew if he didn't come up with something to entertain him fast, a prank would happen… Well, would that be so bad, he mused. He did love a good prank, and the Hokage would no doubt want him to keep Naruto happy…and he did owe his captain back for assigning extra paperwork last week.

"Hey squirt, how would you like to help me make someone's day… brighter?"

That night one Kakashi Hatake was found crying in the common room of ANBU headquarters, everyone avoiding him as his "chidori" kept flickering on and off. His entire Icha- Icha had orange painted pictures on the inside-even the rare special first editions! -, and all his face masks had orange whiskers on them! Signed in orange paint was "Enjoy the Orange Menace's new additions to your literature and masks! - The orange menace and his accomplice!"

After abusing his power of summoning he found out the "Accomplice" was his subordinate, Shisui Uchiha. He would deal with the punk later but now…now he had to track down his sensei's sun. His Sharingon should be able to implant a hatred of the color orange and a love of Icha-Icha. And it wouldn't be a misuse of power because orange was a terrible color for a ninja and Icha-Icha should be required reading, he reasoned. Oh yes, teaching Sensei's son the joys of literature was his sacred duty as a big brother.

 **End! This was a LONG chapter. Sorry. I have most of the rebellion written out but it would have added another several thousand words. I broke it up. Also, Naruto will have some time to show off next chapter. Finally, Shisui and Itachi, as well as the Hokage will have some lines! See ya, reviews are welcome, but no really mean flames please, it's not nice and this is my first fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **AN: I kept this one hopefully shorter than the last one! I wanted to do the entire rebellion in one chapter but with fitting everything in it just won't be possible. So, without further ado, here is the start of the war! Oh, and apologies for not updating yesterday…I had friends of family come and visit!**

 **Naruto's room, Ancient Hollow…**

Knowing I only have ten hours or so to pack, get reversed summoned to the Land of Mist, and set up the final tweaks, I rush through my packing.

 _Why are we attacking_ _ **months**_ _early? Our numbers are not large enough and the infiltration teams haven't finished setting up my invisible paper bomb tags! Heck, I haven't finished making half of them!_ Invisible ink for sealing was extremely expensive and almost impossible to use. Mei had been sending small amounts and I would create the seals. After all, you couldn't dodge a blast you couldn't see or sense until the last moment.

 **I don't like this either,** Kurama growled, **You haven't finished your training here and you can't handle more than two tails of my chakra while Yagura can fully transform. That cute fleshbag that hired you can't expect that you'll be able to pull this off, especially since your biju status is** _ **supposed**_ **to be a secret!**

 _I know, Kurama. And it's my fault about not being able to use more tails of chakra. That Pervert got me so worked up that I not only stated we didn't need it until years later, but then I don't wait for a promise! If I had just kept my head on my shoulders… and if he figures out my identity and tracks me down…_

 **You are just a kit still, even by human standards. That idiot has always been hotheaded and rude since the time I was in your mother. Let's just get through the upcoming days and then worry about that man.** I nod at Kurama's surprisingly helpful words.

 _You're right. Now, I have plenty of my hirashin kunai, a hundred explosive notes of various power. Chakra sealing tags, thirty shock tags, the advanced seal to seal away Yagura's demonic and regular chakra, a scroll with two more sets of battle clothes, blood pills, chakra pills, enough ration bars for three weeks, three hundred ramen cups, medical supplies, the poisoned senbon Ren gave me, twenty nerve gas releasing tags from Ren, my twin Kodachi, an extra mask and cloak…_

"So I see you are leaving early." Ryu's voice cuts through my thoughts. I look up to see the older fox who had become like a father figure mixed with mentor to me over the last several weeks.

"Yeah… we're attacking at midnight. I'm in the back up division until they reach Yagura. My job will be flashing through the four towers with some other rebels in the Mist village and eliminating as many men as possible before stopping on the western side to fight with Zabuza. Lady Mei will throw my kunai once she reaches Yagura and I will appear to block his chakra…"

"But you don't think it will be that simple, do you?" I shake my head.

"It's doubtful. He's kage level, even under that genjutsu. My seal will work but I'll have thirty seconds of writing it out. There's a very good chance he can counter and Mei's back up plan is using me to fight, biju to biju, jinjuriki to jinjuriki if need be. But… I can't use more than two tails without losing it and my hirashin can't teleport me when I have the biju cloak. The chakra is too corrosive. Basically, I will have to fight him with some sort of handicap while only Lady Mei and Ao back me up since Sai is on the southern side as a field medic and long range fighter and Angel will be taking the eastern and northern sides since the Hunter-nin headquarters and jonin brigades are there."

"Ah, but you forgot some allies." Ryu says sagely, causing me to blink.

"Who?" Ryu grows a tick mark.  
"The fox clan, Ramen boy! Every single one of us, down to the tiniest kit and most disabled elder will fight by your side!"

"But, what about-"

"The risk of dying? Pfft, boy, has your time with Ren and the weeks here shown you nothing? A fox does not fear death or injury if it happens while protecting their comrades. You are a comrade, Naruto. Summon me and the others to help fight this war." Ryu then pats my head with one of his tails. I smile, knowing he's right.

"Forgive me," I say, "I once tried to have Ren stay back to stop her from getting hurt. It…didn't end well." We both wince, no doubt remembering instances of Ren's notorious anger. "I would be honored to fight by your side."

"Good, good. Now come to the main hall and we will have you taken to the camp directly." I nod and finish putting my sealing supplies inside my vest, a black one with various pockets, and slipped on my cloak and mask.

Arriving at the camp, I saw a scene of disrepair, with everyone frantically gathering teams and plans to move out. Thank fully the Foxes can pop themselves anywhere in the world. Something prevents me from flashing between the summoning and human world. Having to pop somewhere far away and then use multiple flashes-one of which across the _ocean_ – would have used more energy then I could afford.

"S- Kemono!" I call out to my friend after covering the slipup, spotting him by the medical tents. Packing ink into his pack and two full field medic kits he looks up.

"Hello, Taicho," he greets stoically behind his mask. I nod, it was time to get serious. Reaching into my vest I pull out a storage scroll.

"Here," I say. "This has special ink that I infused with Kurama's chakra. Use this and your beasts will be twice as strong. Also, inside is a few poison tags from Ren- simply throw one down after activating it and then a plume of gas that freezes someone for five minutes will be released in an area of ten meters." Sai nods gratefully and takes them. Remembering what Ryu said about the Fox clan helping, I summon Kimiko and Izuna, two of the best medic foxes, with Izuna being adept at fighting as well.

"Excuse me." I look down at the two pure cream colored foxes with hazel eyes. "Would you mind staying by his side? He's going to be a field medic and long range fighter in this war and you two would aid him greatly." I point to Sai who bowed at them in respect and they nod.

"Yes of course, Ramen freak. He's a friend of Ren's so of course we'll keep him from dying." Kimiko says, Izuna nodding along. I ignore the horrid nickname and bow as well.

"And Kemono. Here is an instant ramen cup. Eat it and gain the strength of twenty men for the battles ahead!" I passionately had him one of my limited-edition cups and he takes it while the other two sweat drop, and people around us snigger. _They won't be laughing when they see Sai take out twenty ninja at once because of my ramen!_

 **…Sure, kit.** _ **Why did I get stuck with another ramen worshipper? Is it punishment for continuing eating humans after I wasn't under mind control? Or was it pushing Shukaku into ocean last time we fought?**_

After saying good luck and dropping off some shockwave tags to various division heads, I head into Mei's tent and bow as she finishes up with her chosen "generals."

"Ah, Kitsune," she greets, "It's good you're here. Now we have this war in the bag." I rub my head sheepishly as the generals-six of them, one being Zabuza and another Ao- look at me expectantly.

"Okay Gaki, you better not screw this up or I'll have Haku freeze your balls. Did you learn the jutsu I sent you?" Zabuza says, starting off intimidating. I nod in affirmation, a little nervous about his threat. Haku was too nice for that, right? Zabuza grins. "Good. Now, change of plans slightly. Shiro will be backing you up, along with two others, both former hunter nin."

"Shiro… isn't that the guy who you gave the Kiba blades to?" I ask, remembering the black haired teenager around Itachi-nii's age who had a kekai-genkai that dealt with lightning.

"Yes," Mei confirms. "The other two will split up from you after the towers but Shiro will fight by your side until Yagura's last breath is drawn. He's very good with the Kiba blades and his lightning style ninjutsu will aid us in neutralizing Yagura's water ninjutsu until you can seal off his chakra and I deliver the finishing blow."

"I was wondering, though, why did we move up the date? In several months I would have more tags and we'd have almost twice as many people."

"That's true, Kitsune, but…" All the generals and Mei look down. "Unfortunately, our intelligence says in three weeks Yagura will be starting a campaign to actively hunt us down again. Our preparations would be basically ruined by that happening, but the real reason is that our spy-his secretary- has reported that the one who redoes the genjutsu-or so we believe based on the reports- has just visited, meaning he'll be gone for another month at least. This is the perfect time to strike while they are in preparations. Our squads have taken out a third of the hunter and ANBU nin, and after you neutralize the towers Yagura's total numbers and supplies go down to half since we have supporters scattered throughout his forces." Mei finishes, and I nod in agreement. It was the best time to do it.

"Kitsune, we need you're A-game for this. It should be a week-long war, and you especially are going to be on the squad that takes out the most numbers. Being one so young, are you able to do this?" Mei's eyes bore into mine behind my fox mask. I hold it steady.

"Yes, Lady Mei, as long as you remember our agreement?" I prompt.

"Of course. An alliance with Konoha without mentioning your group and no one will know about the hirashin. I've made sure the towers will be devoid of our men and the forces have been informed of your "bloodline" that allows you to use "lightning" to move extremely fast. Nobody will question it." All the generals give their promise of silence as well.

"Thank you," I say, and hand her a scroll with a hundred of my kunai. "When you get to Yagura, Lady Mei, release this scroll and a hundred of my kunai. It should be able to wound him but also just give me points to flash between."

"What level would you say you're at now," Ao questions.

"I can confidently fight B-ranked shinobi without my "other chakra" or the hirashin, and A-ranked with them if I catch them by surprise and it doesn't turn into a battle of attrition. S-rank is beyond me more than likely just because even one hit from those guys would kill or seriously maim me." And with that I turn to go find my partner and the other two.

I find Shiro packing kunai and shuriken by the lake, his swords on his back. His brown eyed, muscled kid had been fighting with the resistence since he was nine, and had seen over six years of war. But when he looked up at me approaching, he grinned.

"So, I see I get my partner in crime to help me kick Yagura's ass, eh?" His cheerful demeanor was contagious and I found myself lifting the mask off enough to see my grin.

"Yeah, after our victory over Ao's underwear two months ago and that bridge sabotage mission, they just had to recognize that we're unstoppable," I joked. Almost three months ago I had been teamed up with Shiro to blow up the bridge linking the Mist village to a smaller island that had a weapon's plant. That sabotage, coupled with another group blowing the building up, made a dent into the pro-Yagura forces. After that we found out we both enjoyed a good prank and teamed up to paint Ao's underwear bright pink. We used more ninja skills than should be legal to pull it off but the results had been worth it with Ao's face turning beet red and running outside his tent to catch us before realizing he had done so in the pink boxers. It was the first prank I'd played in almost a year and that day would forever be one of my favorite memories.

"Pfft, they might as well just send us to Yagura alone, I'm sure he'd just drop dead at our awesomeness," he mock boasts. Then his smile somehow gets larger.

"So, Kitsune, I see you got my duel Kodachi last week! How do they work? Amazing, right?" He looks at me expectantly, as if almost daring me to disagree.

"Yep! And using these I can help you achieve your dream, Shiro!" Last week I received a package from Sai on behalf of Shiro, the swords that he had used for years. It was a great honor, especially considering they could conduct chakra to become extensions of your chakra network.

"Yeah, a free Mist for my little brother. It's hard to believe it's going to be a reality soon. My little brother, Natsu, he just got his first sword for his birthday." I smile at the expression of adoration Shiro takes up while talking about his little brother. The kid was four and hidden with the rebel civilians and children who couldn't fight yet but made supplies for the ones who could.

"I can't wait to see that day my friend. We need to rest though; the next five days are going to be hell on earth."

Shiro snorts. "It can't be worse than the last nine years."

 **Midnight, with Naruto, Shiro, and the two Hunter-nin…**

We flashed to a warehouse near our first target: the eastern front. I was to use both my kunai and other tags inside to kill everyone I could inside before blowing it up. The others would take the upper floors while I worked from the bottom up. I was nervous, waiting for the signal of a bomb going off near the hunter-nin headquarters. Despite my bravado earlier, taking out so many ninja at one time was daunting and sickening.

 **Relax, kit. Just remember it's you kill them or they kill you and everyone of your new friends.**

 _I know but-_

 **But nothing! Close off your heart and pretend that every one of those ninja you kill are personally killing your friends. I'll be here the whole time. Besides, mass destruction is what you should enjoy doing as my container!** He adds cheekily at the end. I snort.

 _Yeah yeah, stop it. I know you don't enjoy bathing in human blood constantly. Quit pretending you do._

 **Hmph. Don't assume to know my hobbies, flesh bag.** I'm about to retort when the signal goes off. Gulping I breath deep, sensing all my tags nearby. With another breath, I'm gone.

Appearing in the bottom after dropping the others on the middle floor, I work my way up to the top of the seventh story strong hold. The resistence predicted around a hundred shinobi would be guarding it-so far I had taken out ninety and I was only on the third floor. _Why is this so easy,_ I wonder, _This doesn't make sense. Sure, there are way more than predicted but they can't seem to dodge or fight back, and some are awfully young. This tower was supposed to be mostly chunin and some genin. Most of these guys fight like they're… Oh please no!_ My face goes ashen as I realize that for every fully grown chunin or genin there were two academy age kids to distract me.

 **These basterds! Nobody uses children like this! Not even demons throw their own at the enemy.**

 _Yeah, I know, but we have to kill them. Let's just make it quick._ I jump over a tall chunin with a whip, flipping in midair to impale the man with a kunai laced in wind chakra. Running forward I slash at all my incoming attackers, most of which don't wear a headband. _Forgive me._ Seeing the weapons scattered around, I call out " _Wind style: Great breakthrough"_ in the crowded hallway, ending the five kids and seven shinobi running towards me as the weapons impaled them. I block a punch from a girl my age who snuck behind me, thinking she could take me out. With a slice she's added to the group. I meet up with Shiro on the sixth floor. The other two-both silent, and wore coats and masks- had left the tower already to kill any stragglers outside. I took him outside before going back to my position to check for stragglers and set off the explosives at the top. I was to pick them up after setting off the tower.

Reaching the top I counted over three hundred on my way, killed either by the other's hands or mine. The final room, which held the Mist's records for this sector, was filled with four hunter nin. We had never been able to place seals in this room but I couldn't keep flashing constantly anyway: I had three more towers to get too tonight. Time to do this the hard way.

"Looks like it's a kid," The apparent leader said.

"Yeah, should be easy. Let's take his head to Yagura-sama!" Another one, a woman, spat out. They circled me, swords drawn.

"Little boy, we aren't like those weaklings whose blood cover you now. We're Yagura-sama's elite."

"I would of thought those brats we had come here for "extra training" would have been enough to stop you. They were so happy to come, even if we did just bring them for meat shields." My blood boiled at this, as did Kurama's.

 _Hey, Kurama, should I blow it up and move on, or should I have some "fun"?_

 **Definitely. I've wanted to see what that new jutsu looks like if you have projectiles flying around. Those walking corpses are the perfect testers.**

I grin ferally and run through a series of seals while dodging a downward slash of one hunter and then ducked under a strike meant to separate my head from my shoulders. I jump and squat on top of a file cabinet in the corner. The ninjas think they backed me into a corner and souround me in a semi-circle. Perfect. I open the top drawer with my foot, revealing more paper then is already Smirking, I call out,

 _"Wind style: hurricane barrier!"_ At the last syllable the room explodes in an outward sphere of air courses from my body with papers cutting the ninjas up in thousands of places. The torrent lasts about fifteen seconds and when it ends all of them fall down, dead. Making three hand signs the tower starts exploding from the ground up. Without another look at the corpses I sense the next nearest group of hirashin kunai and flash there.

 **Five hours later…**

The last tower, the western one, was by far the hardest, taking two hours to finish. As I blow it up before going to the kunai on Shiro's side, I shake my head. I had used hirashin to take Shiro and the others to the Western camp and then went to the top floor to destroy the last tower. That's when a spider summoner appeared that just didn't seem to want to die. _How the hell did that guy summon Three-hundred-fifty spiders the size of humans! I don't know if I would have the amount of chakra required for that many foxes even with your chakra. And his outfit._

 **Keh, the spider clan always had too many. Sure there are thousands of them but they are weak and only take a small amount to summon them. Don't think too much of it. I plan on burning that spandex suit with fake legs out of my memory.**

Appearing next to Shiro, who had taken a break behind the lines and was napping off his low chakra, I look down at Ryu who was smirking. The other two had already left for their next assignments, after never once speaking the whole.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. Just basking in the new bragging rights I've gained by killing so many of those overgrown tarantulas." He preened as he remembered his role by slaughtering more than two hundred of the arachnids. I had summoned his squad after the first tower and they had picked through the numbers like flies. After the fourth tower, though, only Ryu stayed.

"Is the Fox clan not allied with them," I question with a raised eyebrow. He snorts.

"The day you denounce ramen is the day we sign a treaty with them."

"So never." I deadpanned, slightly horrified at the thought of denouncing ramen.

"Correct. We've been looking for excuses to thin out their numbers without starting a war and you just gave me the way."

"Will you stay and help?" I ask, plopping down next to Shiro who leaned against a box full of medical gauze, snoring.

"Of course, I can't let Ren's pet have more kills than I. It would destroy my image." He lays down next to me, and I wipe away some spider guts using my shirt.

"Angel might be hard to beat. I heard from Sai by the morse code chakra signal that reports claim she's ended several platoons worth and took out one of their ware houses by growing to its size." The pulses were useful, even if they did misinterpret often enough. An example would be when Sai meant to send me on a raiding mission "I finished of my six" when he took out his assigned tent but instead sent "I finished my sex".

"That magical house cat doesn't stand a chance of beating me. My honor as an assassin captain demands it!"

An hour of rest and six ramen cups later and I'm ready. I make a few seals and a bucket worth of water pours down on the sleeping teen.

"Hey sunshine," I tease when he sputters about sadistic foxes that take away his sleep. "I hope the rebellion isn't taking away from your beauty sleep." A jolt of lightning chakra gives his reply. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right!" Shiro sits up all the way, his black hair soaked. Accepting a ration bar from my supply he looks at my bloody clothes and mask with bits of spider guts decorating random spots.

"So I take it you finished up?" He says, mouth full of rations, sticking out at random places. _Disgusting._

 **You have no room to talk. Your ramen binges are just as bad if not worse.**

 _Oi! Ramen is God's gift to man and those eating it gain an angelic beauty!_

 **What is this, a cult?!**

 _Not yet, but one day._ I say cheerfully. Kurama face palms in my head.

"Yeah… I did. So many people, and the first tower had academy students." I look down at my hands that had been covered in blood before I scrubbed it off. After every slaughter I emptied my stomach, and Ryu had looked at me in sympathy each time.

"Sigh, I know it's hard, believe me. But we have to keep going, for the future of the Mist." I nod at Shiro's words.

"You're right. Time for phase two." Phase two was us meeting up with Zabuza and Haku as they pushed the West side with the rebels, heading towards the center of the village. Shiro nods and grabs my left hand, my other hand on Ryu's head and we hirashin away.

Appearing next to Zabuza, who was crouching in a tree, using the mist to hide, we nod in silent greeting. Below and thirty meters ahead is a squad of jonin, judging by their chakra signatures. The plan was to lure squads out to the wooded areas like here and take them out. Zabuza had covered the whole area in a chakra shrouded mist, making it impossible to see in.

"Gaki, bigger Gaki, you're late. We've already taken ten squads out. This is the last one in this section before we join the main field. Don't get in the way." I sweat drop. First he got on our case for being late and then didn't want us to get in the way. Talk about contradictions.

"Yeah, yeah, sempai. Let's have some fun!" Shiro jumps off his branch and into the mist, Ryu joining in. Zabuza face palms at his impatience and follows suit after whispering "Haku, Kitsune…go find some other guys to mess with." Haku and I share looks before jumping through the trees in a different direction, towards the areas chunin were reported in.

 **With Jiraiya…**

Jiraiya was annoyed. Not only was he in trouble with the toads for almost starting a war and they banned him from using them for a month unless life or death, but he couldn't go tell his sensei about Naruto until he finished with his part of the investigation.

Finally, though, he was walking back into Konoha, ready to let his sensei know that not only was Naruto alive, but that he knew about the fox and had somehow started having a bond with it. He needed help on capturing his godson and beating some sense into him. Jiraiya felt bad about assuming his godson was plotting against Konoha, and winced at the memory of his actions. He planned on finding him and making it up to him. Reaching his sensei's window, he sees him reading a document, a scowl on his face.

"Hey old man!" He starts out cheerfully, knowing the ANBU were not to be told about Naruto's fake death. Only him, the elders, the Hokage, and Kakashi knew it was a façade. Jiraiya knew faking Naruto's death was better for the village, and kept him off the Akatsuki's radar-the new criminal group that seemed to be seeking out jinjuriki- but wondered how he planned on integrating him back into Konoha.

"Ah! Jiraiya, here to bring good news about Takeda, I hope?" The aged Hokage laced his fingers together, a smile on his face.

"Yes, and I have information on my other project, if you could just send the ANBU out?" the Hokage nodded solemnly and complied.

Thirty minutes later saw a rather confused and worried Hokage. "His last statement…"

"I was wondering about that," Jiraiya said.

"Sigh… the Uchihas were planning a coup using the nine tails power before Naruto left. I _was_ going to have Shisui try to use his Mangekyo to stop it and if that failed then they would end the coup…with the Uchihas." Jiraiya looked at him, horrified.

"Sensei, you're saying you were going to kill off the entire clan?!"

"I had no choice!" The Hokage bursts out. "It was for the good of the village. But it seems Naruto knew leaving would solve my problems. He always did seem to be much trickier than he let on. I still don't know where he went or how he left." He sighed. "Keep an eye out, and continue searching. We must find him, though I'm elated to hear he seems to hold the Will of Fire."

"Yeah," Jiraiya chuckles, "It will make it easier to make him one of the leaf's ninja. From listening to Ren he seems pretty strong!" Silence greeted him and Jiraiya looked up to see his sensei looking guilty.

"About that. When Naruto gets back I plan to have him placed in ALPHA squad. No one will know he's alive."

"… Are you crazy?!" Jiraiya was livid. The Hokage's top ANBU, who were so dedicated to their leader that they never left the squad unless debilitating injuries took place-and even then, they stayed on as helpers to the Hokage-, joined that branch. They threw away their identities and were either always in the village or sent on the worst missions.

"No, Jiraiya, I am not. You think I like condemning a child like Naruto to such a fate? But it's in Naruto's best intrest."

"Don't you mean your best interest?" Sarutobi tries to speak but Jiraiya charges forward. "This way you get to keep your image, the village feels good about themselves, and you still have your weapon, right? That's all he is to you, a weapon, I bet."

"No." The old Hokage murmers, sagging into his chair and showing his true age. "I love Naruto like my own grandson, even if my feelings must be pushed down for the sake of the village at times. But this decision of mine…it's more for his safety than anything."

"Explain." Jiraiya grinds out, not believing putting a child in such a position to be "for his safety".

"Naruto was always treated…poorly, as you know." What Sarutobi didn't say was that Naruto's treatment was absolutely horrendous and led to multiple hospital visits for broken bones and other injuries, and that the only people he hung out with were almost twice his age. "Jinjurikis status is supposed to be a secret, but Naruto's isn't, making him both a security risk and a target. In addition, Danzo is always plotting to take him into his "disbanded" ROOT. What kind of child hood is that? In ANBU he would be hidden completely, have me and my most loyal men-men who often times protected him as a small child and hold no ill will towards him- and won't be sent on dangerous missions until I deem him ready. You could even see him if you like!"

"To take away his childhood, though…"

"As much as I like to delude myself, Naruto hasn't been a child in years. If your report is correct he's more than likely been training this whole time and doing God knows what." Sarutobi sighs when Jiraiya nods unceasingly, knowing he was right. Soon Jiraiya leaves…through the door…without making even one perverted joke. The thought brings unease to the aged Hokage.

Jiraiya had a new mission. He knew he couldn't take on Danzo, but giving his godson to the wolves of _that_ squad wasn't happening. No, instead he was going to find Naruto, train him, and then have him make a very _public_ reappearance to ensure he could become a normal shinobi, not a personal weapon to _anyone._

 **With Sarutobi…**

"Do you understand your mission? It's a long-term S-rank. Nobody must know about this." The Hokage was sitting at his desk, face stony. He knew his foolish student would keep Naruto from him when he found him again. Normally he would let it be, but right before his student visited he read a troubling report. War with Iwa was being threatened within the next few years. The village had to have a jinjuriki, or else they would be crushed as Iwa had two. After explaining the situation to his most prized and hidden men, they nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We are to track down and capture Naruto Uzumaki, henceforth to be known as his future undercover name, Kitsune, and bring him back unharmed." The leader, Okami, was his best tracker and had been serving in ALPHA for the last decade. He had watched Naruto and when he disappeared and managed to throw Okami off his trail, he became impressed and had petitioned the Hokage to train him for ANBU even before the Hokage considered it. Okami looked at his four squad members- the tracking specialists of ALPHA- and gave his orders. "Alright, let's bring our new member home."

After they left, Hiruzen Sarutobi seemed to age ten years. _Forgive me, Naruto, Kushina…Minato._

 **End! So sorry it's late…and technically part two is almost done but I haven't worked on it in a couple days. Instead of making you guys wait another day for the full rebellion and beginnings of the new arc, I split it at the most logical (probably not) place to do so. I will write more today and hopefully finish the next chapter tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **AN: Time for part 2! This is the end of the rebellion and the start of the next focus (kind of, since Ren is in ROOT, but she won't make many appearances for a while. Sorry for those that like her, but be happy that Itachi and Shisui will make more appearances… and while Ren is busy I have some different assignments for Sai and Naruto to complete).**

 **With Naruto, 3 days later.**

Three days of catching Yagura's men in traps and finishing them off while in a constant mist was not my idea of a good time. So much death, but Mei sent a messenger letting us know they should reach Yagura by the end of the day and are ordered to rest.

"Finally," I sigh in relief, sitting in a tree within the area our forces had captured. Zabuza sat above me while Haku and Shiro were below. I had Ryu and all the foxes I could summon helping Angel out. That force needed more help than us. All of us nursed wounds, though most of mine were rapidly healing. Looking down I see Haku holding glowing hands to Shiro's side. "Ne, Shiro, are you sure you're alright?" I look away in guilt. He had gotten hit by a jonin's water dragon jutsu a few hours ago when I relaxed, thinking all the enemies were gone. The jonin had masked his chakra completely and Shiro noticed the dragon made of water rushing towards me. He dashed over and barreled us both out of the deadly jutsu's path, but not before getting hit on the side. A dark purple bruise and small, jagged cut, now covered the area.

"Of course, shrimp. Nothing can keep me down, especially not a tiny bruise," He boasted. I noticed the slight tensing of Haku's jaw but couldn't decide what it meant.

"If I hadn't let my guard down…it's my fault."

"No, no. It's fine-"

"Yeah, it's all your fault, gaki," Zabuza drawled, drawing Shiro's glare and Haku's face palm.

"Sempai, it's not his fault, he's only-"

"A solider and comrade who can take out jonin just like the rest of us. He shouldn't have let his guard down, especially since no matter his skill, his size means one solid hit is an instant kill shot." Zabuza matches Shiro's glare with a raised eyebrow. I sink, knowing he's right. "What will you do now?" I look at him in surprise, though my mask hides it. "Will you learn from this and become stronger…or will you mope around and end up causing another accident?" He points his sword down at me, almost like a challenge. I pause for a moment.

"I won't make that same mistake anymore," I say with newfound determination. "I won't make Shiro or anyone else save me because of my own arrogance." Zabuza smirks under his mask and Haku smiles while Shiro grabs my foot and yanks me down. "Ouch!" I say as land roughly on the branch. He ignores me and gives me a noogie.

"That's my favorite shrimp. Depression doesn't look good on you." He ruffles my hood, and I blush slightly, remembering how Shisui-nii would do the same thing. My stomach growls suddenly and everyone else's follows suit.

"Ugh, another ration bar." Shiro grumbles and moves for his pack.

"Since you saved me, I will honor you with God's gift to man. Here is a limited-edition pork and ginger ramen-sama. Eat it and be enlightened." I say seriously, and the ramen cup seems to glow in a heavenly light.

"He's lost it" Haku.

"Without a doubt." Zabuza.

 **Ramen-sama?**

"…Umm…. Why does it feel like you're asking me to join a cult?" Shiro wearily pokes at the glowing cup. I ignore him and use some stored water and an extremely small fire jutsu to make the ramen for him, passing it with both hands.

"Now eat and be enlightened."

 **They say flesh bags cope with trauma in different ways and your family has always used ramen as an escape but this… this is too much. I demand an intervention, you need help!**

 _Oh shut up and don't mock Ramen-sama!_ (AN: I honestly am surprised Ramen wasn't some kind of religion for Naruto in the series.)

Twenty cups of miso ramen later and I'm ready to go, ignoring the varying looks of shock and disgust from the others.

"Where…does it all go?" Haku questions, poking my stomach. I'm about to answer but feel the pull of the kunai I sent with Mei, its stronger sealing array pulsing in my mind more than the others.

"Show-time, Shiro. Have fun guys!" I grab Shiro who yells in protest and use the hirashin.

Finding our selves next to Mei, Ao, one the Mizukage tower rooftop as she stares down Yagura who stares impassively as his men lay dead at his feet, my stomach falls in nerves.

"He looks really young to be the Mizukage," I note, trying to hide my own insecurities. Mei shoots me a look.

"Not now, Kitsune, we can discuss what a kage should look like late. Do your part while we distract him." Her harsh whisper causes me to flinch.

"Yes, Lady Mei." I jump back several paces and start unrolling my scroll. In order to seal off both sets of chakra and kill both the host and the Biju (who would reform in a decade or so) I could technically just use some Biju sealing tags coupled with some high level suppression seals. But I didn't want to kill Isobu, the demon inside. Instead I rigged an extremely complex teleportation array that would send the three tails to a cave about two-hundred miles away where he could hide out for a while. Nobody would guess that he wasn't just waiting to reform and be resealed. _I feel bad for this deception. If it doesn't work they could die._

 **Don't feel bad kit. It will work. That Mei is kage level and those two other flesh bags are not push overs either. Besides, does Isobu deserve to be recaptured?**

 _No, you're right. This is the right thing to do._ The problem with this array is that the bulk of the work must be made right before setting it off. After finishing the last kanji I would transfer the array to six blank kunai that would create a force field around Yagura, not allowing him to use chakra or leave the barrier. Until then, though, the others had a massive fight.

"Just hold on for forty seconds, guys." I murmur.

 **Battle against Yagura…**

"Give it up, Yagura. Your bloody mist dies today and a new era begins!" Mei calls out as Naruto jumped back to begin his part. She knew she had to keep the attention off him as long as possible. Yagura's dull eyes meet her's. _He's clearly deep in the genjutsu._

Ao and Shiro jump forward, with Ao blocking Yagura as he pulled out his staff. The objective was to hold off the Jinjuriki from using his ninjutsu or tailed beast powers for as long as possible.

The two meet, Ao's byakugan blazing.

"Well well, I see that you traitor have implanted a vile dojutsu in. Where's your pride as a Mist ninja?!" Yagura growls as he pushes Ao back.

"Some would say your biju acts much like a bloodline limit, asshole." Ao shoots back. Just then Yagura jumps back to avoid a lightning bolt from Shiro's blade.

"Lightning style: electromagnetic murder!" Shiro calls out soon after. Yagura counters with a water element mirror and kicks Shiro away, only to be forced to dodge a kick from Ao aimed for his head. Mei appears above him and uses "boil release" to shoot a torrent of boiling water and air straight for his head, Ao and Shiro who had jumped back in close summersaulting several feet away. Wincing Shiro holds his side but readies his blade for another attack.

Another mirror is called forth from Yagura to protect him.

"This pathetic display won't be enough to even make me use my Biju." He taunts, the scar under his eye squinting up as his face twists into a sneer. Mei growls and nods to Shiro, both of them running through the same hand signs. Twin cries of " Electromatic murder" cause powerful bursts of lightning to shoot from their hands towards the nearby Yagura. Mei's hit, but the eruption of his Biju cloak stops any damage.

"Not good!" Both say. Yagura lets off a roar and using his staff he sends a barrage of water spikes towards the only one not fighting: Naruto.

"Think I wouldn't know your plan? I won't let you seal my chakra!" He yells in a demonic voice, his features becoming more feral. The spikes speed straight towards Naruto, who can't move without stopping the sealing. Just as it is reaching him, Ao-who stayed ready throughout the fight to protect Naruto- calls forth a vortex of roaring water that absorbs the spikes.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Just as Ao's vortex stops me from being impaled or starting over my brush completes the final stroke. Rushing through ten handsigns the array that made a convoluted figure eight pattern on the scroll snaked around six kunai. I jump up and five shadow clones follow as I dash past Ao to make the needed six pointed figure of kunai.

"Oh no you don't!" Yagura summons a massive water dragon that roars at the first clone as it works on dropping it in the position. Shiro cuts the dragon in half with a bolt of lighting and Ao manages to hit Yagura in the leg, stopping a pressure point and dampening his dodging ability.

Evading Yagura's mirrors and water ninjutsu I plop down the last kunai. Mei and the others jump out of the figure, but before I can activate the barrier using the snake-monkey-boar sequence Yagura, with two tails and chakra claws races towards me in an attempt to stop it. Rushing I stare wide eyed as the vile chakra almost hits me.

But instead I see a back. Shiro's back, to be precise, with Yagura's hand sticking through his chest. He grabs Yagura's hand and stares down the jinjuriki's enraged eyes. "Now!" I finish and the barrier grows erupts. Yagura's-and Shiro's since he was in there when it activated- is completely sealed up. Both collapsed to the ground, and Yagura blinks before smiling at Shiro. Shiro grins at him back before grabbing one sword.

"Thank you" Yagura whispers, just waking from the genjutsu. Shiro nods before shoving a quick thrust through the throat Yagura, killing him. I let the barrier fall and a burst of Biju chakra flows out. Everyone assumes Isobu just died and would reform, but he was currently far away, no doubt with a headache after being in a genjutsu for the past decade or so. I smile until Shiro coughs violently, blood spraying everywhere.

"Shiro!" I rush to his side as he hunches over Yagura's corpse, hand still clutching the one stuck through him.

"H-h-hey squirt," He bites out painfully. By this time Mei and Ao are over by us, Mei looking solemn and Ao having a blank expression, hiding his emotions. "I-I heard o-once from my o-old captain that the true measure of a s-shinobi is n-not how they live, b-but how th-they die. N-not many c-can say their death stopped a c-civil w-war." I nod at him. I try to turn away from his dying form, not wanting to see somebody I've grown close to die.

 **Don't disrespect him by turning.** Kurama rebukes me harshly. I cringe but keep looking at Shiro through my mask.

"Your death is very heroic. Your awesomness will go down in history," I joke morbidly. He laughs weakly, before looking straight at me as his eyes start to dull.

"C-can I see the face of t-the one w-who's aw-awesomness will go down in h-history with mine, Kitsune." I silently slide off my mask and hood, my blue eyes matching his brown.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Shiro lets out one last grin, before releasing his final breath. I lean him back and pull out Yagura's fist. Closing his eyes I whisper, "Goodbye, brother." Ao and Mei put their hands on my shoulders as I become a ten-year-old kid and cry. Rain poured out upon the roof top, trails of blood flowing off everyone as the era of the bloody mist washes away.

 **Two weeks later…**

It took several days to clear out the diehard Yagura supporters, the rest falling into line with Mei's new rule. Now Sai and I stand over the grave I dug for Shiro after his little brother said his goodbyes and left. Our masks are off as we are the only ones here, and Sai has his arm in a cast and multiple bandages covering his body. He looks at the graves throughout the makeshift cemetery impassively but I could see the emotions in his eyes. Years being away from ROOT made blocking his emotions completely impossible.

"All of them died gladly for their freedom, but if they aren't here to see it themselves what's the point?" Sai's hand clenches and a single tear drips down his face. "Why do they leave us, while we feel guilty for their dreams dying? Why did he leave me and make me feel guilty as I am now here and he's in a grave to be forgotten?"

"This is about Shin, right?" I remembered Sai talking about his brother and how he died a couple of times, but I had never seen such displays of emotion on him.

"He left me. We dreamed of escaping together, of being free. But he died for me and I couldn't do anything." I wanted to say something, anything. But I realized my emotions and thoughts were the same as his, and I was crying too. So instead of a lie or pep talk, I used empathy.

"I understand how you feel." He looks towards me. "They died, and no matter what they did in life, their death left the most impact on us. Shiro told me that it's not how a shinobi lives but how they die that shows their true measure. Based on what I know, Shin and Shiro were the best shinobi I know, dying for the sake of others." Sai stares for a minute before giving a small smile and drying his tears.

"They were, weren't they?"

 **Next week…**

"The Mist owes you both a lot." Mei says in her new office after being inaugurated. We stand in her office, ready to go after finishing healing. Angel lets out a meow. "Oh, and Angel, of course." Angel purrs and jumps onto my hood, her paws draping over my mask.

"It was our honor, Mizukage-sama, to help your country gain its freedom" I say and both Sai and I nod.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I could use more ninjas like you two." I shake my head at the offer. Mei had been pestering us about staying, but I knew Mist was not our home.

"I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama, but we wish to return to the leaf one day, and being Mist ninjas would hamper that. Plus, with my status and abilities, allowing me to stay here would no doubt put a strain on relations between Mist and the other nations."

"Sigh, I know you're right. Before you leave, though, I have some presents for you three." She smiles and passes us each packages. We bow in thanks.

"For you, Angel, we had a chakra infused necklace made that will grow with you. The symbol means "Friends with the Mist."' Angel purrs as I put the necklace on, its chain surprisingly strong. "For you Sai, your medic teacher has left scrolls on both intermediate medic-jutsu and genjutsu." Sai bows to Mei and slips the five thick scrolls into a storage scroll and hides it in his bag. "And for Naruto… the Mist has trained four jinjuriki in the past to use their biju powers to their fullest potential. Here I have a scroll describing the complete history and training methods of it, as well as directions to the place the Hachibi Jinjuriki gained complete control over his. One of Yagura's spies a few years ago managed to steal the information and I think you would benefit from this." Both Kurama and I are slack jawed.

"Mizukage-sama, are you sure you want to give a foreign ninja this information?"

"What I see it as helping a friend, hero, and future fellow kage. Think of it as helping future alliances."

"But I have no desire to be Hokage. My dream is to bring peace to Konoha and always protect it," I say. _And go back to live with my precious people, before seeing Konohamaru become Hokage._ I add mentally, the first being the secret, selfish dream I had, the reason I really didn't just turn myself in and pretend to be dead to the villagers. Mei grins widely.

"And that is precisely why you will make an excellent Hokage one day." She says. "Now go. I have a boat waiting on the boarder to take you back to the main land. It will provide a record of you leaving. Using your magic teleportation jutsu is effective, but flashy and somewhat obvious." She teases. We bow one last time. On our way out she calls,

"Oh, and be weary. There is a group of Konoha shinobi arriving today to sign the peace treaty. If you run into them be sure to be on guard!" I nod in thanks as we head out.

As we head out the gates, my breath hitches slightly. Walking up towards the Mist village is none other than the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and seven ANBU, including my dad's old student Kakashi. I tried to become friendly with the man after I read about him in my dad's journals, pretending it was just because his hair fascinated me. But everytime I tried he would act like I was a reminder of everything he lost-which, I guess I was- and would leave without saying anything. I eventually gave up on the one who was supposed to be like a sibling.

Sai slightly tenses as well. I quickly sign us out with the guards and use low level masking jutsu that changes your scent. The foxes taught it to me and at the time I questioned its usefulness, seeing as it took three days to learn and it was so slight that it could possibly be detected. Now I was thanking them with all my might.

"Have a safe journey and come again, Kitsune-sama, Kemono-sama, Lady Angel." We give stiff confirmations and walk towards the group. My heart races as we pass the group and the man I thought of as a grandfather looked over me. Oh how I wanted to race over and hug him! But there were too many things I had to do before then and Kurama pulled his chakra in further to prevent being detected.

As we completely pass them and get out of sight I breathe easier.

"Let's get to the coast quickly, just in case," I order, and we dash away through the thin morning mist.

 **With Sarutobi…**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was intrigued by the trio who passed him with their masks, one of them being a kitsune mask. It reminded him of Naruto and the height made it even more so. Approaching the guards his men sort out the paperwork. He had decided to come himself to sign the treaty, as a way to spy on how the village was recovering.

"Excuse me," he asked one of the guards, "but who were those travelers? They seemed awefuly young. Were they ninjas from here?"

"Oh, you mean Kitsune-sama and Kemono-sama! No, they are mercenaries and heroes of the Mist! Kemono-sama healed many on the battle field and fought off dozens of Yagura's men. And Kitsune-sama, where do I begin? He is said to have been the one to seal away Yagura's chakra and help deliver the final blow. But before that he helped take out the four towers with his weird explosive tags and then went on to help the Western front anbushes!"

"Oh ho, so I take it he is proficient at fuinjutsu?" Hiruzen Sarutobi's mind is making connections. Konoha needed more people proficient at sealing, and both seemed skilled in other areas as well. The other guard snorted at the Hokage's question.

"Proficient? Mizukage-sama confirmed he's at Master level now, and that he's under twelve. He made us most of the seal tags we used for the war, including poison and teleportation tags!" At this the Hokage was _very intrigued._

"Boar, Dog, Cat. I want you to go and catch up to our young friends and tell them I wish for a meeting with them. Only use force if necessary, have them be comfortable on our ship." He ordered quietly. They nodded and took off. As he walked towards the meeting the third Hokage was excited. By the weeks end he would have two brilliant young shinobi, one of which could use fuinjutsu better than he could. Even if it required some _persuasion._ He was confident in his chosen ANBU. One was one of his ALPHA squad, another the famous copy-nin, and the last could use Mokuten to siphon their chakra away if need be.

It was a good day to be Hokage.

 **With Naruto and Sai, thirty minutes later…**

We were nearing the coast when Sai sensed a faint flicker of chakra right before three of the ANBU drop down in front of us. _Not good!_ I want to ask Kurama what to do but he still had his chakra pulled in and the connection was broken as a result.

"Are you the ones known as Kitsune and Kemono?" The Boar masked one asked. As he looked at the two young boys, the irony of the kid having the name the kid his captain was supposed to search for was going to get was not lost on him. And they were even the same age roughly, adding to the irony.

"Yes, ANBU-sans. How may we assist you?" I spoke formally, trying to hide my panic. The cat ANBU answered.

"We need you come with us. The Hokage would like to discuss hiring your services." Sai interjects.

"I am sorry but we have another job we must be heading to. Perhaps another time."

"We are ordered to escort you…by force if necessary," Kakashi says, his Sharingon eye shining through his mask. Everyone tenses, ready for a fight. I knew I couldn't summon foxes because Jiraiya knew and no doubt told the Hokage. I didn't have enough time to use Ninjutsu or fuinjutsu with Sharingon Kakashi around, and we would surely lose. I didn't want to harm any Konoha ninja. Concentrating as the stare off continued after they left the threat hanging I manage to find my kunai on the mainland. Using that hirashin for that distance with three bodies was risky at my level, but I had no choice.

"Will you come peacefully?" Kakashi asks again.

"I would but there's no way you could catch me." And with that, I grab Sai just as the three converge and a flash later we're gone, appearing on the mainland docks in an abandoned warehouse.

 **With Kakashi…**

Kakashi never thought he would see _that_ again. "Sensei," he muttered. But how did someone not even from Konoha learn his sensei's most prized technique?

"We have to get to the Hokage and tell him this. There appears to be another hirashin user." Kakashi closes his Sharingon and the three take off.

 **With the Hokage and Mizukage…**

As the Hokage exchanged pleasentries with his fellow Kage before the official meetings started the next day, his three ANBU appeared. Dog leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made his face white. The Mizukage looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Hokage-dono?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"Why didn't you inform me the mercenaries you employed could use hirashin, a jutsu known only to the fourth Hokage?" Everyone tensed in the room, and Mei silently cursed.

"It was none of your concern how I used the men I hire, and frankly it was part of the deal that I didn't reveal he knows it. How did your men come to find this out, Hokage-dono? Kitsune doesn't use it around people unless necessary."

"I simply had my men request a meeting and he fled," The Hokage said smoothly. Mei and her men bristled at that.

"You mean your men were to capture them if they refused to go willingly?" She bit out. Both sides tensed.

"Ahh, you see, having such young talent would be a boon for any village. I'm surprised you didn't try and make them become Mist ninjas." The Hokage sent back, slightly annoyed. It was the way of the ninja. And besides, the two mercenaries would eventually join a village, so why not his?

"We in the Mist know what it is like to lose your freedom, and those two are some of our greatest heroes. There is no way I would take away the freedom of two of our greatest heroes. And seeing as we are here for peace talks let us drop these troubling clash of ideals." The Hokage nodded, still miffed but knowing he needed to bide his time. Perhaps he could use the new alliance as a way to gain information on the two.

"Very well, but do they have other identities besides "Kitsune" and "Kemono"?

"Yes, they call themselves "The Guardians" and generally take out missing ninja and aid in rebellions like here."

The guardians, huh. He would have to add them to the Bingo book.

 **With Itachi and Konohamaru…**

"Again," Itachi ordered as Konohamaru tried unsuccessfully to hit all ten targets while running. Itachi didn't understand how both Sasuke and Konohamaru could have trouble with this exercise. Naruto had gotten it by the first day and was younger while Konohamaru had been trying for five days. It befundled him. Just as he was about to correct the boy again as he lost his temper and thus failed, a messenger from the clan dropped down in a kneeling position.

"Itachi-sama, you must come quick," he said. "There's been another death in the elder council, the third one on as many months. An emergency meeting has been called." Itachi nods and the messenger leaves. By now the poison was slowly picking off the elders and nobody could find signs of sabotage, as all died from seemingly natural causes. Now it was time for him to go to another meeting about it and sit stoically while plotting how to make the pocky budget larger.

 **End! I did this as realistically as I could. For those who might question Naruto's Fuinjutsu skills, let me remind you that it is primarily a mental art (from what I can see. Maybe I'm wrong) and thus someone his age can be that good. However, you'll notice that Naruto doesn't have enough experience to do things as quickly as, say, someone who has been doing fuinjutsu for decades, but his shadow clones have sped up the progress. I've made it to where the plot is splitting up and converging in different aspects. And for those who think I am making Sarutobi too ambitious or mean and Mei too lenient, keep in mind Mist would protect Naruto and views him as an ally after what he did and for not asking for much, while Sarutobi is thinking like a Hokage. In cannon he makes many horrible or dubious choices for the "sake of the village" so it isn't too difficult to imagine that he would want to force two unknown yet talented non-contracted shinobi into his forces. It's just politics. I will try to get the next chapter done by tomorrow! I was surprised I had time to finish this one today as well, honestly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **AN: Hey guys! Riku here. This is the start of Gaara arc and the middle of what I privately think of as the Uchiha's version of "draining the swamp". Expect some character growth (hopefully. I honestly struggle with making characters non-static) and some more fight scenes. How did my Yagura battle go? It was the hardest thing for me to write because action scenes always get convoluted in my mind as I work writing them out. Anyway, feedback would be nice! I take advice, I really do, so bring your comments, concerns, and suggestions. I may not change things completely but I promise to look into it.**

 **With Naruto, Sai, and Angel, desert in Land of Wind…**

"Ugh. I swear on ramen-sama that HELL is an oasis compared to this!" I grumble as we trek through the desert in search of the Hidden Sand village.

 **Oi! If you're going to call something you EAT "sama" then I demand you call me Kurama The Great** **TM** **.** I ignore Kurama's continuing rant in favor of cursing the transport seal I made that led to this mess.

In his last letter Shisui had mentioned his ANBU buddies discussing the fact that Suna had an "ultimate weapon" that was defective. He dug deeper and uncovered it was an unstable jinjuriki- the one tailed Shukaku to be precise, and that his seal was weak. Kurama demanded that we "go kick my little brother's ass across his personal sandbox and then beat the crazy out of him and then fix the seal," the last part being said offhandedly. That was barely a week ago and I had wanted to stop and let us train in the plateaus in the Land of Earth for a month to throw Konoha off our trail as well as set some new tags and train in Kyubi chakra. But then…Itachi.

 **Flashback…**

 _I had just finished reading Shisui's letter as they eat in a small tea shop in the Land of Rice after avoiding the Land of Fire's borders. We both had their masks off. The chance of being discovered was laughable as no one was looking for Uzumaki Naruto or Sai now, just Kitsune and Kemono._

 _"Sai, I think we'll go to Suna to help a fellow jinjuriki next after our trail grows cold and we train in Earth. I need to work on harnessing Kurama's chakra better. According to the notes, my body can't handle going through the temple on the island until I'm twelve, possibly fourteen. Until then I should be able to learn how to manipulate the chakra tails and maybe even gain the third tail. You could learn earth manipulation there as well, since your affinities are apparently a strong earth and very weak water." I say. Sai nods, looking forward to the training. As ROOT he had learned many jutsus to help his missions, but hadn't learned many elemental jutsu. In fact, Sai only knew a small water jutsu and a small fire jutsu that left him drained._

 _Another letter pops out, and it's from Itachi. I read it, and when his letter doesn't even bother using the "hn's" I know it's serious._

 _Soon to be dead little brother if you disobey,_

 _Suna has a new Watermelon pocky flavor for a limited time. You will go there and use the allotted amount from the Uchiha treasury to purchase my pocky-sama. Failure to do so or if pocky-sama is damaged would result in your favorite ramen stand being…missing when you get back._

 _-Itachi_

 _Sai reads it quickly after seeing my ashen face._

 _"Does Itachi-san not realize he just admitted to committing theft of the Uchiha treasury and threatened a Konoha business?" Sai over the letter at me, confused._

 _"The Uchiha council will be dead within the year and unfortunately he has ways of making even a public business disappear without linking to him."_

 _"I assume then that we are going to Suna, then?"  
"As fast as our legs will carry us. Waiter, our bill please." _

**Flashback, end…**

"Don't worry, we should reach Suna in five days from now at our current pace. It would be unwise to attempt to go quicker and risk dehydration and heat exhaustion." Sai has a desert outfit on that we both bought in an outpost consisting of a tan head wrap, desert cloak, and loose mask. To complete his look Angel sat panting on his head. Even with the added protection I can almost hear his skin sizzling. Despite this, Sai is the picture of cool. _How does he look so calm while literally cooking?_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just hope we threw off our trail well enough."

 **With ALPHA…**

Okami would be jumping up and down in victory if he wasn't as well trained as he was. They were in the Land of Rice and heard an interesting story of two boys-one blond hair, blue-eyed with whiskers- had stopped at a tea shop and complained quite loudly how they had to go to "Suna to get the basterd' s pocky-sama or God's gift to man was in danger." Okami and his squad left, knowing they could reach Suna in about three and a half days. Knowing Naruto as Okami did as one of his old body guards from time to time, he was doing this to protect his ramen, and would race off at a breakneck pace, causing a trail to be left. With some sniffing he finds this is indeed the case. However, being so young the two would take about five days to get there, allowing the ANBU to catch up. Signing the information his squad speeds towards their target and-supposedly- future comrade. _When you're on my squad, Uzumaki Naruto, I'll have to beat that obsession out of you to prevent mistakes like this._ He chuckled. Okami was looking forward to bringing Naruto back to Konoha. He had been petitioning for years to be able to train the kid after he managed to pick-pocket one of his squad at _five_ and managed to get away. If the report that he had been training since he left, and there was that much raw talent before… well, no one could fault the feral grin on the powerful ninja's face.

 **Back with Naruto.**

I shiver uncontrollably in the heat. _I feel someone is threatening my love of ramen-sama._

 _ **His obsession grows worse. Perhaps having a genjutsu placed on him to hate eating ramen? No, that only worked for stopping him from enjoying orange because he was so young. Why can't I have NORMAL hosts?!**_ And a poor Biju spends the rest of the day lamenting his lot in life.

 **With Ren…**

Ren was cursing Naruto inside her mind. First she had to go through the mental torture to rid her of her emotions. That wasn't too bad, she enjoyed the challenge, and loved screaming on the inside while being a blank slate in front of "Danzo-sama". She hated the man- he reminded her of Orochimaru, and the fact that he had taken a special interest in her because of her fuinjutsu and Mokuten sent chills down her spine.

Though she did enjoy imagining different ways to kill the man using the tchniques he taught her. That was the upside to this impossible mission: she learned so many more techniques to enhance her skills- even if she didn't show her poison prowess off- that it almost made it worth it. Almost.

This was too much, though. She had descretely started recruiting the slightly older children to the cause- after slapping them with the information protection seals from Naruto that would prevent them from spilling about anything related to "D-day", the day Danzo died- and was having them lead the younger ones without the adults knowing. It was surprisingly unchallenging simply because Danzo trusted his loyalty seals too much and the adults were too emotionless to actually work out the hidden dissent growing.

But just because she helped them, doesn't mean she would be partners with them. She didn't work well with humans-she was barely one herself- and preferred animal partners. Sai and Naruto were the exception, with Zabuza and Haku barely making the cut. So being assigned by Danzo-sama a "partner"- an actual five and a half year old girl to "train with" was infuriating. Especially since she knew he planned on having Ren kill the child to become a full member. She also knew the test was scheduled for two months' time, long before they would be ready to assassinate Danzo. Ren knew she would have to kill the scared brown haired, brown eyed girl sitting next to her in their dorm room, because it was impossible to convert the rest of the children in ROOT to take out the adults and Danzo in a mere eight weeks.

Ren sighed and then smiled slightly at the girl-Hikari she was called- startling her after seeing everyone else without any expressions. Ren _knew_ it was impossible. But for the sake of Hikari, Ren Uzumaki would delete impossible from her vocabulary. Naruto would just have to deal.

"Umm, Ren-sempai, why are you grinning like that?" Hikari was an orphan who had been picked by Danzo-sama last year to join ROOT. She was grateful to the man, even if he was scary, and had even gotten used to the blank looks from the older kids. But the look her sempai gave her made Danzo seem like a saint in comparison, and Hikari promised herself to never cross her.

Ren looked at the girl. She needed a minion anyway- Angel was too headstrong, the Fox clan members were too scared to do missions with her without Ryu, and the other ROOT agents were too old/boring. Plus, Hikari _was_ supposed to be close to her. Making her decision, Ren smirks at the child.

"Oh, no reason, Hikari-chan. Just know you're _my_ minion and not Danzo's and we'll get along great, okay?" Hikari nodded fearfully. Why did she get stuck with the one person crazier than her leader?

"O-of course, Ren-sama. Can I touch your ears?" Hikari looked up at Ren hopefully. Ren would have given in; she did enjoy a good head pat from time to time, not that she would ever admit it, but she had an image to maintain.

"No. Touch the ears and Hell will be a vacation."

"Y-yes, Ren-sama."

 **Back with Naruto and Sai, one day out…**

Currently we were sitting across from each other, Sai staring into my eyes as Angel ate some scorpians she caught. Tensions could be felt thick in the air.

"You didn't kill Isobu." Sai finally breaks the silence after I explained that the three-tails was currently chilling inside an underwater cave two-hundred miles from human civilization.

"No. As I explained, Kurama had me link a teleportation seal to one of Isobu's dwellings that the Sage had set up hundreds of years ago. Isobu talked briefly with Kurama beforehand and knows to stay hidden for a few decades. It solves our Akatsuki problem and keeps the Mist from having two jinjuriki while Konoha has one."

"But… you essentially stole an ally's weapon. It may take a decade to realize that their Biju hasn't reformed nearby, but what will happen when they do?" I glare at Sai for his terminology, but know he's right: most viewed Biju and Jinjuriki as weapons.

"Simple. Play dumb, act like the Biju just managed to reform somewhere else and let them search for Isobu. They'll never find him."

"Right, Taicho," Sai deadpans, slipping into formalities. "The Akatsuki could still find him, however. What will we do if that happens?"

"Hmmm….. I have no clue!" I laugh and shrug, pointedly ignoring Sai's dropped jaw that instantly vanished to nothingness again.

"Brilliant plan, Taicho. Your genius knows no bounds." This causes Kurama, Angel, and I to freeze, Angel dropping her scorpion and me pausing in making ramen.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" I say in disbelief.

 **Check for genjutsu.** Without complaint I try to dispel whatever genjutsu was affecting my friend and looking for transformations, but found none. I couldn't even sense anybody nearby, and it would take ANBU level to sneak up on me in this terrain. Slightly unnerved that the one sitting in front of me was in fact my best friend, I relax.

"So… since when could you use sarcasm?" I ask, Angel nodding along and looking at him intently. Sai whips out a blue book faster that my hirashin.

"Ren let me borrow this book from her personal collection on using sarcasm and insults to bring comrades closer together. She suggested I test it on you, Taicho, and that it would help us become as close as you and she are." Sai starts thumbing through, no doubt to study more ways to mess with me, all because Ren tricked him. I blink once, then twice. And snatch the book away before ripping it up and tossing it in the air, sending the largest fireball I can at it.

"I can't handle having another Ren. If you're going to read, then read about puppies or cooking, not ways to drive me insane. I'm going to bed, we have to sneak into Suna tomorrow, subdue an angry jinjuriki, and fix his seal." I say tiredly before stalking over to my sleeping bag, Angel following, letting Sai take first watch. As I pull the covers over me Kurama brings to my attention a fact that garunteed nightmares.

 **You do realize you just destroyed a book from, I quote, "Ren's personal collection?" I can't wait to see you try to explain** _ **that.**_

 **Behind the nearest sand dune, covered with masking jutsu and sand…**

Okami couldn't help but sweat drop at his target's…overzealous reaction to the obviously emotionally stunted boy's choice in literature. Neither could his squad. They had arrived just as the black haired one used sarcasm and Naruto checked for genjutsu, much to the ANBU's amusement. They could tell Naruto continuously checked for intruders using his chakra, a rather advanced skill for someone his age. If it were anyone else spying on them he would have noticed. What confused Okami though was Naruto's plan for the next day. Sneaking in to Suna he could believe: Naruto was a trap and escape artist, and his age made him not suspicious to most ninjas. But the part of subduing Gaara, the known Shukaku jinjuriki and then altering his seal should be impossible. Adult ninjas would have trouble with taking on a jinjuriki, and the level of mastery of seals to alter one without killing the host was prodigy level. Even if Naruto was an Uzumaki… that's when his gaze landed on the cat. An intelligent looking cat no doubt, but Okami was prepared to dismiss it as just a pet. But then the report from the Hokage about looking out for a young seal master with a traveling companion and black cat that could alter its size. His name, Kitsune… Okami grinned as the cat suddenly shifted into the size of a horse, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise. His young friend was certaintly interesting. Now all they needed was to subdue and capture the three.

 **With Sai… after midnight…**

Night watch was a necessary evil, in Sai's opinion. As he sat there sketching his…friend Naruto-yes, he could safely call the blonde a friend after all they went through- pinned to the ground with a drooling Angel, his instincts kicked in. Intruders. He couldn't be sure, but the faint flickering of chakra caused his eyes to sharpen. Where was it… east, west? No, and not in front. Behind! He realized his mistake as a hand covers his mouth and pins a chakra suppression seal to the back of his neck. Sai reached for his tanto by his side as he felt his chakra drain away. Just as his fingers grasped the handle a needle jabs his shoulder. His eyes fading he sees three ANBU in front of him.

 **With Okami…**

The black-haired boy had been easy- he was too busy drawing a picture to notice. Okami was going to wait until Naruto's watch to snag all three but the report from the Hokage mentioned he knew ink-ninjutsu. He couldn't risk the kid actually preparing a jutsu, and their plans changed. Now, Okami had to figure out how to get the kid out from under the cat. He wasn't stupid- the cat sprawled all over Naruto was a type of demon cat, and could grow to the size of a house. Not who he wanted to mess with. They needed to take the two boys out before subduing the cat- leaving it alone was impossible as this type of hellcat would track them down across the continent, going on a rampage the whole time. No, he needed to take out Naruto then quickly contain the beast.

Which is why Okami became Sai, and would lead the kid away.

"Hey, Naruto. It's time for your watch." 'Sai' said, shaking the boy awake.

 **With Naruto…**

I was instantly on guard when I heard "Sai's" voice. He knew the protocol for waking eachother up- I would hold a rasangan above his head, Angel would plop down after shifting sizes, and Sai would send ink mice. It had been the norm for so long I knew he wouldn't forget.

Meaning this wasn't Sai.

 **I sense more chakra in him then the pale one has. It's faint because he's suppressing it, but since he's hiding in a transformation, I can sense it.** Kurama growled. I send a chakra pulse to Angel through her necklace, hiding it as making a shadow clone- that was actually three, two instantly transforming into mice- to replace with. _Intruders. Strong. Pretend sleep._

I follow "Sai" to the campfire and sit down across from him.

"How was your watch, any problems?" I inquire, fishing for information as one of the shadow clones I made became a scorpion and was searching the area for Sai. There. It dispelled about five hundred feet way behind the sand dunes. Sai was tied up with chakra suppression seals and unconcience. The perpetraitors…ANBU? Okay now I was confused. His "jiji" didn't want anyone to know he was alive because if he returned he was to be put in ALPHA. My heart quickens as it puts the pieces together. ALPHA was here, as they would be the ones he would be working with. For some reason the Hokage became less apathetic of my disappearance.

"No, no problems to report." "Sai" said.

Okami was nervous. Here was a now ten year old whose sharp blue eyes when he woke him up chilled him to the bone. It was as if he could tell his comrade was an imposter, but that was silly. Now, though, as he sat across the fire kept burning by a chakra infused log, Okami was certain the kid knew he was a fake. This was bad, his men were in position now, yes, but not to take out the cat and a jinjuriki who knew hirashin-if the rumors were to be believed-, if necessary. But they had checked his companion for the famed kunai- there was no way he could attach just the seals- and found none. Naruto wouldn't leave his companion, it wasn't his way, so Okami knew he could lure the brat into a corner. He just needed to play this right. He gave the signal and one of his men created a rustle, alerting to danger.

"What was that?" "Sai" asked, pulling out a shuriken.

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" I ask, and he nods as we shuffle towards the sound, towards his squad.

I gaze in hidden amusement as I follow. The imposter was good, I'll give them that. But they made a big mistake, if they thought they could catch us. The second of the two hidden clones just dispelled after taking a hirashin tag three miles away towards Suna. Perfect.

"You know, ANBU-san," I say lightly, causing the fake Sai to stiffen as well as his hidden allies. "If you wanted to catch me, you made three mistakes." I'm surrounded by the group. All prepared with their attacks. "Sai" smirks before transforming into an ANBU with a familiar mask on.

"Okami," I say, blinking in surprise. I reconized him from a few pranks in my younger days.

"Hello, again. By orders of the Hokage you are to come back to Konoha with us." He says as the ANBU tense. I giggle slightly.

"First mistake. You took out Sai before me. Second, you didn't know our procedures. And third…" I pause for dramatic effect. "I can be anywhere instantly." They attack, and Okami almost nabs me, but I hirashin over to Sai using a pendent with the seal on it attached to his belt. Next I appear by Angel using a seal in her necklace before we all appear next to the marker far away. My clone under Angel stayed behind for a message.

"Okami, Boss has a message for you," the clone said, waving to the clearly annoyed ANBU who were so used to always being the best. "He said that if you want to catch him then you need to plan like a civilian could beat a kage. Keep acting so stiff and you'll never catch him!" And with a poof, the clone disperses leaving behind an embarrassed ANBU squad.

"How the hell did a ten year old outsmart us with such a simple tactic?!" One ANBU asked in disbelief. They were arrogant, and it cost them.

 **Omake: Itachi's Agenda!**

Itachi Uchiha sat in the council room of the Uchihas. The elder finally kicked the bucket, allowing for the heir to gain an actual seat and not just sit in. Clutched in the prodigy's hands were the papers to his greatest masterpiece. He had spent weeks preparing for this moment, the moment his dreams were going to start becoming a reality.

"Itachi, do you have anything you wish to add for your first council meeting? Perhaps a few words over what your political agenda will be?" An extremely wrinkled elder said, his eyes boring into Itachi's. He stands up, clearing his throat.

"My fellow Uchihas. Today I come to you all with a way to bring the Uchiha clan to a new era. I have heard, Hn, and seen, that our clan is declining in power. I have a way to fix that…" And with that all the council members perked up. Perhaps their genius heir had an idea to make the Uchiha's great again? To maybe even overthrow Konoha? For the next hour they listened to Itachi. He danced around what could _possibly_ bring them greatness, talking instead of how following his lead on this would lead the Uchihas to respect. Finally he reached the last page…page sixty-nine.

"And thus, I move to have the Uchihas opening a factory dedicated to creating pocky-sama!" Itachi's eyes had fires of passion as he sat down. The council sweat dropped. Never had the Uchiha obsession been so great. In the shadows, Shisui face palmed at his cousin's one-track mind. Even he believed Itachi was starting on a peace brigade.

"That's a very…passionate platform, Itachi. Perhaps we could discuss this another time? Pocky isn't as important right now as the infrastructure reports." A brave-or stupid elder piped out. Itachi looked at him. He used to like Mr. Tanaka and had planned to replace him last. But now… he had to get retribution for pocky-sama.

 **End: I cut it off, simply because I seem to have caught a cold and writing this long makes my head hurt right now. So enjoy this basic chapter that didn't cover everything I wanted it to. Also, a short omake. I love messing with Itachi. I would have made it more fleshed out and added some of the Uchiha "Hn" commentary, but I'm not feeling well enough for that. Enjoy Monday, everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **AN: Hey! After a long nap and some good old medicine, I am back to semi good health. However, while looking through chapter 18 I realized that…I made an oops! In my outline Ren moved the "overthrow" to four months, NOT 2. So just fyi I will be going off the four-month plan. I have no idea how or why I let that slip. But, I digress.**

 **With Naruto…**

Hours after escaping the impact hits me as I watch Sai's sleeping form. Using a combination of shadow clones, hirashin, and a low-level wind jutsu to start a sandstorm to aid covering their tracks, I managed to get us hidden away in one of the canyons made from the compressed sandstone. Now we're near the village-about four hours east- and I sent out a few clones disguised as the common desert animals to scout for Gaara. If Suna was anything like Konoha, all the clones had to do was follow the insults.

 _Kurama, I blew our cover, didn't I?_ I stare into the early morning light peeking over the canyon wall,

 **Yes, but if you hadn't used the hirashin then those large Flesh bags pretending to be animals would have caught you.**

 _ANBU don't pretend to be animals,_ I deadpan.

 **Snort. Then why do they wear masks? Why do they call themselves by those names?**

 _To protect their identities and to- you know what? We are off topic. We need to decide what to do about the ALPHA squad after me, and the fact that the Hokage will know that Kitsune the bounty hunter and "guardian" are the same as Naruto, runaway jinjuriki._

 **You want my advice?**

 _Of course._ I hold my breath. Being thousands of years old Kurama could be a wealth of wisdom at times.

 **Kill all the flesh bags that know and your secret will be safe.**

 _STUPID FOX! I MEANT A SOLUTION NOT ENDING IN KILLING KONOHA SHINOBI!_

 **Humph. You want a peaceful solution, ask those pansy Uchiha. I, Kurama the Great** **TM** **have no need to be civil in my problem solving.**

I sweat drop at this. Knowing I needed to help Gaara regardless of ALPHA being in the area, I curl up on the ground to sleep. Being great at seals meant most of our supplies were always on us in scrolls, including my Kodachis and an extra of Sai's weapon. Unfortunately, a new sleeping bag was included in my "extra supplies". I briefly consider swiping Sai's. I had unsealed his bed roll and set him down. Taking it would be so easy… My hand slides over…

 _No! Bad Naruto. Stealing from friends is bad!_

 **Several hours later…**

A surge of memories jolts me awake. My clones found Gaara. He apparently never slept, and was currently in a secluded court yard by the Kazekage tower. Well, there goes the easy plan. A tag had been sprawled on a rock, allowing me to get there, but if a fight broke out in the courtyard the Kazekage would notice.

 **Oi, just send a clone to tell Shukaku that Kurama wants to play in the desert. Shukaku usually has more control over his hosts than the host does of him. He'll come. And then we fight.** Kurama let out a bloodthirsty chuckle.

 _Right. Well, if I'm able to then a fight won't happen._

And with that a clone goes to inform the Ichibi host of a "meeting" with Kyubi that would take place that night. He let the clone hirashin, even though it was risky. Oftentimes his clones would disperse upon landing. If I pumped a ton of chakra into them they could survive, but it was a sixty-forty shot at best.

"N-Naruto." Sai's voice cuts through my musings. His eyes look around, his guilt replaced by shock.

"We got away," I said, answering his questions before he asked. "I had to use the hirashin to escape without bloodshed but it's okay. They underestimated us, but those were ALPHA, the best of the best. Next time we meet them they will not make the same mistake." Just then a clone henged into a bird lands with a storage scroll. They bought Itachi's pocky… all one thousand boxes worth.

"What are we to do about the jinjuriki?" Sai questions as he sits up.

"He'll meet us here tonight and I'll do what I can. I have clones setting up temporary hirashin tags for us to make a quick get away afterwards. We'll go to Earth afterwards for training until Ren signals us in eight to twelve months. That should give you enough time with earth style and taijutsu while I focus on the Uzumaki water and wind scrolls as well using Kurama's chakra." Sai nods. That plan seemed reasonable. With more than likely at least ten months to train Sai knew he could help take out ROOT. He planned to work harder than ever, to finally end that vile man.

I send the scroll to Itachi just as my clone pops. The meeting was on. Now it was time to set up a large chakra suppression barrier to heard Gaara into.

 **That night, around midnight…**

 **I sense Shukaku nearby. His madness is worse than the last time we fought…** Kurama's notice and observation puts me on edge. I relay the message to Sai and we start on phase one: herding Gaara into the barrier on the canyon floor, hopefully before Shukaku comes out. Sai creates an ink bird and soars up above with Angel to provide areal support using his ink beasts and dumping my scrolls of water for water style ninjutsu. If need be Angel could jump down and expand, but her speed wouldn't be enough to dodge the sand spikes my clone saw Gaara controlling. I had four water scrolls made, and I sent Sai with three. Those along with my rasangan and summoning were the only things that would help, Sai and Angel basically amounting to distractions. I look at the summoning scroll Tsumaiya handed me before I left the Hollow, and her instructions.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Naruto! Wait, before you leave… I owe Ren a debt so though you haven't been able to call on me yet simply because of the amount of chakra and control, I have a gift for you." Tsumaiya said, her giant muzzle leaning down and her eyes boring into me. Tsumaiya was the fox equivalent of Gamabunta in size. She led the mountain foxes, a section of the clan that grew much larger than the others. The amount of chakra to summon her alone-not even considering the other six on her squad- was equivalent to two Gamabunta apparently. I couldn't hope to summon her now._

 _Tsumaiya had a small scroll brought forth by another fox. "This is a summoning scroll linked to me. Pump some chakra into it in times of need and I'll use my chakra to come and aid you to my last breath." She intoned. I look at it with gratitude. It was a huge honor to be given one of these scrolls- Ren must of done something extreme to gain this. I'm left speechless until Ryu, who had snuck up to sit beside me, whispered into my ear._

 _"Tsumaiya-sama, I promise to only use this in the most dire of situations and with the greatest of gratitude," I say, parroting Ryu and bowing low._

 **End Flashback…**

" **KURAMA! Let me rip you from your host and DEVOUR YOU! YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"** A voice rings out with a demonic twinge. I feel a pulse from Sai. _Target half changed._ Crap. This just got harder. Just then I jump up from the canyon floor to escape a large tendrel of sand. Using the walls I make it to the top, facing opposite of Gaara.

 **"SHUKAKU! LET'S SEE WHO'S THE BEST! I SEEM TO REMEMBER ME KICKING YOU ACROSS THE CONTINENT A CENTURY AGO!"** I taunt, Kurama telling me what to say. Shukaku's host, a red haired boy about my age and size, stands in a mass of sand. I erupt into two tails of Kurama's cloak, dodging an onslaught of attacks.

" **Wind style: Air bullets!"** Gaara screams as compressed bouts of air fly towards me, numbering in the dozens. I weave in and out of the onslaught in an attempt to reach Gaara before his full transformation happens. He calls out another attack, **"Sand Tsunami!"** And an ocean of sand tries to overtake me. As I couldn't use hirashin while using Kurama's chakra, I make a clone and throw it high before switching with it to avoid the wave.

 **"SAI, NOW!"** I bellow and he releases the first scroll, thousands of gallons of water erupting from the matrix to fall down on the half transformed Gaara.

 **"HAHA! YOU THINK A LITTLE WATER WILL SLOW ME DOWN?!** Gaara/Shukaku laughs, at this point there was little difference between the two. I smirk and weave through a series of signs. This would be the first time I used the jutsu in battle, and I pray it works,

 **"Water style: Water pillar!"** All the water that fell on the ground gathered and surged upwards in an almost backwards water fall. Gaara is rocketed into the sky. Angel takes that as her cue and vaults off of Sai's bird, instantly becoming the size of a house. She flips and, using her tail coated in chakra, slams Gaara back into the ground. Angel lands on her feet next to the jinjuriki. I join her, looking at the now unconscious boy as my cloak recedes. "Well, that was surprisingly easy." I move to grab Gaara and take him to the barrier. However, a mountain of sand erupts. Sai gets caught in the explosion's release of wind and is thrown back. I watch as the scrolls fall into the sand and disappear. _Crap! I only have one more. How is Shukaku taking over, though?! I knocked Gaara out!_

 **Imbecilic! Shukaku can take over its host's body, remember?! Knocking him out before he ran out of chakra just gave my psychotic brother an opening!**

 _I get it! Now what?!_

 **Use Tsumaiya! You have to wake the host up!** I nod and throw a kunai high above the rapidly growing Shukaku with Gaara asleep on its head. I channel chakra into Tsumaiya's scroll, praying it works. With a large plum of smoke I'm standing on Tsumaiya's head. Angel had already left to check on Sai, even she wasn't stupid enough to try Shukaku.

 **"Naruto! Why did you call me?"** Tsumaiya asks.

"Tsumaiya-sama! As you can see I'm fighting Shukaku right now. I need you to hold him down while I use a rasangan to wake him up!"

 **"I never signed up to fight a tailed-beast, Naruto! But a promise is a promise. Alright, hang on!"** Tsumaiya springs towards Shukaku while dodging its tail. Her single tail wraps around Shukaku's arm like a lasso, swinging him high. The ground shakes at the landing, but Tsumaiya doesn't let up. Gaara, knocked out on the head, has sand twirling possessively around him.

"Tsumaiya-sama! I need you to keep him still so I can knock him awake!" I say, aready prepping a rasangan. I don't use the jutsu often- it's too famous and takes immense control- and I can't help but feel connected to my dad everytime I call on it in battle.

 **"Very well, Naruto. Hurry up, though! I can't hold him long!"** She bites out as a volley of air bullets hits her back and she grunts in pain.

"Rasangan!" I yell and drive the spinning orb into the sand tendrils, shredding them and I slam it into his torso. Gaara screams in pain, causing him to wake up. Tsumaiya immediately lets go and with a final wince at her back she disperses.

 **"NO! I REFUSE TO GO BACK! NOOO-"** Shukaku screams as the sand falls away. Gaara and I fall through the sky. I latch onto Gaara, now sporting a spiral burn above his seal, and teleport him to the barrier after putting a chakra suppression seal strong enough for a Biju on him.

I lay him down in the middle of the matrix, getting to work right away. I have a few clones go to stand sentry, knowing that it would be less than an hour before Suna sent somebody. One doesn't see a sand demon and giant fox fighting in the moonlight and just go back to bed. Looking at the seal I start adding a bracing seal, anti-containment ring, mind protection ring, and tighten his overall matrix. As I'm drawing the last of the symbols Sai and Angel appear, with Sai limping and clutching his side. I barely acknowledge their presence, moving against the clock.

Five minutes later it's done. Gaara slowly wakes up, and looks at us frightfully.

"No! I won't let you end my existence! I won't!" He tries to control his sand but the suppression seal was still on, preventing it. I smile kindly at him.

"Gaara, I'm not here to kill you. I just fixed your seal. Now Shukaku can't control you, and you will be able to sleep without fear." Gaara gapes at me slightly.

"Why did you help me? Even my father wants me dead. Even if you are like me, Shukaku wanted your blood." I snort at this.

"Because, stupid, we're family in a way. Shukaku wants to kill everyone really, and Kurama-the kyubi- already talked to him. He won't give you any problems now." And it was true: while I worked Kurama sent a tendril of his chakra into Gaara and yelled at Shukaku. He told him next time he had to straighten him out he would be getting a bath. In the ocean. Needless to say Shukaku promised to behave. Gaara smiled at this, and it looked like the first smile in years. "You know… we jinjuriki have to stick together. My clones saw that you didn't have any friends. If you'd like, I could be your friend. And Angel and Sai," I add, gesturing to a waving Sai and Angel. Gaara blushes at the gesture and nods. Just then two of my clones pop. The Kazekage was here.

"Gaara, I have to go now. Please keep my identity a secret. And here…" I hand him a paper with the transport seal. "We can write to eachother, just set your letter on it and channel chakra into it." Gaara nods as I walk towards Sai and Angel, a seal already for us on the border of the land of Rivers in a secluded cave Shisui had scouted out for us on a mission months ago. (AN: I am going off the Naruto map now. In the beginning I made a few mistakes but now I should be geographically accurate!).

"Wait!" Gaara's frantic voice cuts through me using my jutsu. "I never got your name." I smirk, my desert head gear gone during the fight.

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Tell others that I'm Kitsune."

 **With Gaara, moments after Naruto leaves…**

Gaara couldn't believe it. He had a friend! And he fixed his seal, something Lady Chiyo said was impossible. Gaara couldn't help it. He laughed in joy!

This was the scene the Kazekage walked into to, his gold dust prepared for battle. He saw his son, someone who only enjoyed killing, smiling with what looked like new seals around his torso. No killing intent came from the boy and his smile was innocent. In truth, this scared the Kazekage more.

"Who did this, Gaara?" The Kazekage asked. Gaara looked up.

"Kitsune." He said with a smile.

Oh, the paperwork from this incident would surely be less preferable than tailed beast being released. To have _Kitsune_ be the one to have done this. The reports were true. It was time to add this guardian group in the Bingo books. Suna must gain their services. Perhaps Gaara's obvious friendship with them would work…

 **With Naruto…**

As soon as we land I collapse. Using that much chakra, fueling a seal, and then using hirashin for such a distance with three entities exhausted even him. I crawl over to one of the cave walls, intent on a day long nap. Sai sits opposite, running a green hand over his torso. Angel sits watch and we all sigh as the sun came up. After the last few days, a few days off would be nice. I heard about a famous hot spring nearby.

Unfortunately, we wouldn't get a break, for as soon as I woke up almost a day later, there was a letter from Ren waiting for me.

 _Ramen-freak,_

 _The take-over is moved up. We attack in exactly four months. There is a tag hidden in the storage room for you._

 _-Ren_

I groan, of course Ren would move up the date, and without giving the reason.

"Is something wrong," Sai asks as he poked at a fire, a rabbit roasting.

"Yeah, Ren moved up the date: four months from today we strike." (AN: remember, I meant four months before, but accidentally put two months). This causes even Sai to pause and Angel to stare for a moment.

"I am sure Ren has a good reason."

"You haven't called her by any nicknames in a while. Finally give up?" I tease. Sai looks up a little nervous.

"Well my last attempts at friendly nicknames ended up in bodily harm. My teacher of medical ninjutsu explained that not everyone appreciates them. At least I know you don't mind them, Dickless." I face fault. My nickname had been Taicho for months! I start to complain but look at his face. We both burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay," I gasp out after I gain control back. "We need to head to the Land of Earth. Using my kunai and running at full speed we should get to the area I wanted to use in less than a week. While we're in the Land of Rivers I'll create more water storage scrolls. Four months… there goes my hot spring trip." I grumble. Stupid midget Ren, pulling a Mist rebellion. "This is Kiri all over again."

"At least we have four months to train. The Mist only gave us six weeks." Sai points out unhelpfully. I give him a withering look.

 **A few days later, Konoha…**

Okami stood at attention with his squad. The Hokage called them back after the report that Kitsune and Naruto were one in the same.

"He's more powerful than I imagined," Sarutobi muses after their report finishes. "And our spies say somebody summoned a giant fox to fight the Suna jinjuriki before altering the boy's seal. Now he's not bloodthirsty and can sleep. No doubt this is Naruto's work." Sarutobi sighed. He was getting too old for this. Iwa was becoming bolder, with border skirmishes between them and other countries starting up for minor things. Konoha needed Naruto, especially if he could use the hirashin. He had to wonder how his surrogate grandson who was always goofy and a little slow could become that proficient in so many areas. He was clearly A-ranked, and he just turned ten!

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Okami stepped forward. Sarutobi gave a go ahead gesture. "Naruto Uzumaki refused to attack us, instead opting to evade and escape. He appears to be loyal to Konoha, but as you informed my team, he doesn't want to come back because of the political implications. He's intelligent and dedicated to Konoha, judging the amount of missing-nin from our village his alias has taken down. And if Jiraiya-sama's toads are to be believed on what they heard, Naruto made his reward for assisting Kiri an alliance between us and them."

"What is your point, Okami?"

"My point is he's doing a good job outside Konoha, so why not let him keep doing it?"

"I would let him be free, you know this, but it's too dangerous and he's our only jinjuriki." Sarutobi sighed, exasperated.

"I don't mean unsupervised. We'll find him again and set up an agreement. He'll keep his Kitsune identity and continue on what his little adventure. Iwa won't attack for another three to five years while they recruit their forces. With his group's skill they can do some dirty missions for us until the war starts. When that happens you can claim his death was faked to train up Konoha's "weapon". Your political power will be protected and the Uchihas will be too busy helping the war to try anything." Sarutobi pondered this. It was a good plan, he admitted, and could give him another chance with Naruto.

"Okay, I'll allow it. Okami, I need the rest of your squad here, so I am sending you alone. Your mission is to track down Naruto and his group. Keep me updated every month, and notify me the minute you find them. I'll then decide your next course of action." Okami bowed and left, grinning under his mask. Maybe he could convince the kid to let him train him. First, though, he had to find someone who could be across the continent in a second.

The third Hokage slumped down into his chair. Now that that was done, he had to investigate the deaths of various Uchiha elders. All of them died of natural causes- well, except the newest one. He died when his house collapsed, refusing to leave during a storm. The Uchiha council was quietly being filled with Itachi's supporters and it seemed just a little too suspicious, especially when Itachi was going to be the one to kill the clan beforehand.

Well, even if it _was_ Itachi, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew how to shift the blame to someone else. Thinking of another party that needed to go, he couldn't help the vicious smile that spread across his aged visage. Danzo's ROOT would soon find itself in suspicion for planned genocide. Now he just needed some help.

"Get me Itachi and Shisui Uchiha," The third Hokage ordered a messenger.

 **Land of Earth 14 days later…**

Sai was working on crushing a boulder with his chakra, the second step of earth manipulation, Angel working on a claw attack with Ryu. On a small stream nearby, I and many copies of me were attempting to perfect the "Water style: Movable whirlpool," an A-class move that would create four vortexes of water to surround the user. It was made to absorb most attacks and could be maintained while prepping another jutsu or attacking with weapons. It would be a life saver in now three months and nine days. So far, I had two other water jutsu learned and one wind jutsu. The timer goes off and I leave my clones to continue the task.

"Time for a three way spar," I call out to an excited Angel and sweating Sai. Every day we would have a free for all brawl and Ryu would referee.

"Remember, Ramen boy, psycho kitty, Pasty, don't die and make it interesting!" Ryu says and jumps back. I roll my eyes. Of course he takes to the insulting names like Ren. Or was it nicknames like Sai? No, Ryu was too cynical for nicknames. Just then I dodge a tanto intent on slicing my head off.

After a ten minute fight that ended with Sai having both Angel and I bound with his ink ropes, Ryu calls it in his favor before dispersing for a planned squad mission.

"Looks like I win again, Dickless." Sai says with a fake, taunting smile. I growl.

"Shut up! Let me use Kurama's chakra and I'll show you whose dickless!"

Sai starts to retort when a slow clap stops him. Instantly the binds are gone and everyone is battle ready. Walking out from behind a boulder is a familiar face. Okami.

"Nice job, Naruto. You and your friends are certainly skilled." I prepare for us to flee when his next words stop me cold.

"Wait! I have a new proposition for you from the Hokage, a way for you to still stay as "Kitsune." That peaked my interest.

"I'm listening."

 **END! Wow! The story is converging. How will everyone react when their goals and plans overlap with one another? And how will Danzo take being blamed for the Uchihas? This and more over the next several chapters (more or less, considering if I combine or separate some chapters.).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **AN: Since I am still off work to make sure I'm not contagious, I figured a second chapter is in order for the day.**

 **Konoha, with Itachi…**

As an ANBU captain, Itachi Uchiha was well versed in the dirty work of shinobi. As a pacifist he never thought he would enjoy it.

But there is a first for everything. Itachi Uchiha was busy planting evidence of Danzo Shimura not only killing off Uchiha elders, but also the deaths of some influential civilian council members. And Itachi was loving every minute of it.

Normally he would be ashamed, but taking Danzo, the Uchiha elders, and various civilians who had jeopardized Konoha with their hatred of both Naruto and the Hokage was almost as satisfying as the pocky his foolish little brother Naruto sent him. Almost. As he used his Sharingon to forge Danzo's signature on key incriminating documents- including the ones where he purchased the poison from Iwa (why not blame them? War was already on the horizon and not backing down anytime soon). And the best part? The Hokage's plan to bring Naruto back into the village. Itachi had to fake surprise at Naruto being alive and the famed "Guardian Kitsune" but the smirk he gave at the Hokage's plan was real. Oh yes, today was a good day. Now he just had to take out the leader of the merchant guild and make it home in time to take Sasuke to school.

Reaching into his pack Itachi froze. His green tea pocky was almost out, and he didn't have time to travel out side the village to get more. But wait. Shisui was picking up Naruto's package today. Smirking Itachi quickly sends a crow with his letter to Naruto's seal. It was good to have a cousin to order around.

 **With Naruto…**

I jump over a demon wind shuriken, flipping over and grabbing it in the process. Sending it back I call out, "Shadow shuriken jutsu!" And hundreds of the oversized pinwheels head back at my attackers. Smirking I think I got them when I hear curses and growls. Landing I believe the battle done.

Until tails wrap around me and swords prick my jugular. My blindfold is sliced off.

"Alas, I am fallen," I say blandly. Really, it wasn't a surprise. I never won, and I voice this to the triumphant looking assassination and infiltration squad. Takashi, a three tailed red fox who was filling in the lieutenant roll for Ren, snorted.

"Of course you didn't win, Ramen boy. You're only ten. No human your age could stand against us, especially blind folded.

"Ren does." I deadpan. The entire squad's shoulders slump.

"Look! That doesn't count. Ren isn't completely human, okay? And she's a woman! A violent woman! And violent women don't get counted because even Manda signed the non-agression treaty just to avoid her!"

"Really?" That got me curious; Manda was known as the battle loving head of snakes, said to be larger than Gamabunta. To have him agree to agree to not actively seek out war with the foxes just to avoid Ren was doubtful.

"Yes, really. Apparently having a lieutenant who can take out the assassination squad equivalent in the snake clan made him weary."

"When did this happen?" Toshiro, a small five tail with an eye patch pipes up.

"The week before she signed the contract with you. Ren was sent on a solo reconnaissance of their training methods in the human world. The snakes attacked her and instead of retreating she took them all out. There were twenty-five in the squad. Before that day snakes were said to be the most powerful assassin squad. But now, the foxes have that honor. And now that we have you and Kurama-sama as our allies as well a lot of clans don't want to mess with us. Word is the Toads are going to try and become your summons by citing that it is your birth right due to your dad." Toshiro was the squad's gossip, but looking at the other's faces I could tell he was being honest.

"It won't work though, right? Don't humans get to decide who their summons are? Mostly who ever signs the contracts gets it, right?"

"Normally, yes. But being a jinjuriki makes almost every clan want you," Ryu interjects, speaking for the first time. "Our claim to you for being Kurama's jinjuriki would automatically give us jurisdiction, but the Toads are spouting some nonsense about you being their "child of prophecy". You're the third sap to be loaded with that title and most of the clans are sick of it. However, the Toads are powerful, and may seek war to bully us into giving you to them." I look down.

"So I need to not be a fox summoner, then?"

"NO!" The entire squad shouts. I jump at the reaction.

"Sigh. No. You're the fox clan's Ramen boy, and you have been given a room in the Hollow. If the Toads want war, we will go to war. It is the fox way." Ryu pats my head with a tail. Looking at the sky he curses. "Looks like I have to go. Our squad has a job for tonight. Don't worry, the summit the Toads want isn't for awhile and our alliance with the Toads should be strong enough to ward off war. Keep practicing." And with that almost thirty puffs of smoke signal their leaving. I look up at a nearby boulder.

"You can come out, Okami-sensei, I know you're there." Okami chuckles as he steps forward.

"Excellent work with your summons, Kitsune. You could now last half a minute against Danzo!" My eye twitches at the jibe, though it's hidden behind my mask. After agreeing to help Konoha in preparing for war in exchange for freedom of movement and going back home for the upcoming war Okami had stayed at the Hokage's request. Sai and I wore our guardian gear at all times and agreed to never go without them. Okami wore a similar mask, but clothes and colors that didn't speak of Konoha's affiliation. Since he showed up almost two months ago he taught both Sai and I his specialties: tracking, traps, and kenjutsu. Every day as my clones worked on perfecting water manipulation, jutsu, and created mountains of explosive, shock, poison, and sealing tags. They would be needed in the take-over.

"Oi! I'd last at **least** a minute!" I say indigently. That was another thing Konoha was helping on: taking out Danzo. Apparently the Hokage wanted the old mummy dead and was ecstatic we already had a rebellion planned. Now Danzo would find himself as the scape goat for the Uchiha deaths going around- which I acted surprised over- and the rebellion by the younger ninjas under his care (with the aid of us, though secretly, and the Hokage's men) would be his execution for his treachery. The Hokage was still miffed that I managed to learn the complete hirashin when the three "Hokage guards" still couldn't. I used that as a bargaining chip: he gave me a buffet of Ichiraku' s after the ROOT fiasco and I would teach them the full version.

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging. Now, do you have the seals ready? Hokage-sama needs some more." I groan, I had basically become the village's secret tag maker for boosting their supplies. Half of what I make every week from the supplies sent are put into the vault for the war. By now the top jonin and ANBU were aware that war was coming with Iwa, and the academy had subtly upped their regiment.

"Humph. I don't know what I did to become the village's seal slave, but yeah, here they are. Five hundred suppression tags, explosive tags, poison tags and shock tags, as well as ten more prisoner scrolls for the hunter-nin." I toss a large scroll at him, and he nods before turning to take it to his contact that would carry it to the Hokage. I would use a transport seal or my summons, but that seal was my trump card and the foxes were too obvious. The Hokage didn't want anyone to know who the village's supplier was. Most thought it was Jiraiya.

"Since you took it upon yourself to become better at seals then Jiraiya-sama, brat. If you didn't want to be so, then you shouldn't have learned fuinjutsu. After the take-over Hokage-sama plans to have you sit with the maximum number of clones you can make for a solid week making these." I pale at this. With Kurama seeping more chakra into my system to train in kyubi chakra everyday my sustainable numbers went through the roof. Hundreds of hours of sealing the same tags. Oh joy.

"While I'm gone, go work on the new water jutsu from your Uzumaki scrolls. Sai is nearby working on his rock spike and mud wall jutsu." I can almost hear his amusement at my dread over my fate. That decrepid old man. Making me his personal seals slave and moaning about my leaving aging him ten years. Curse his guilt tripping!

 **You could always let me eat him.**

 _Don't tempt me._

 **With Shisui…**

With his speed Shisui Uchiha was the ideal runner to pick up Naruto's quarry. He hated feeling like a pack mule though-he was ANBU!, not a messenger pidgin- and when he complained to Naruto about having to carry a big scroll was a waste of his skill, and did not suite his skills as an elite shinobi, his little brother promised to not waste his time. Shisui assumed that meant he would finally tell the Hokage about his transport seals.

So when he still had to meet the Hokage's agent that was teaching his little brother more about traps and infiltration- did his brother _really_ need to be more dangerous?- he was confused. After going through the identity confirmation Okami set the scroll down.

"Tell the Hokage that Kitsune is working out the special order and it should be done by D-day." Shisui's ears perked at this. Kitsune Naruto's code name. The "special order" was unknown to even him- Naruto refused to talk to him about it. D-day was Danzo's day to die. To have it done by then must make it important. As Okami left Shisui picked up the scroll.

Only to have seals go all over his body and a note pop out.

 _Shisui-nii,_

 _You complained about your mission being "too easy" so I made it where you can train while transporting the scroll! From the moment you picked the scroll up to when you pass through Konoha's gate, resistence seals will be all over you! Enjoy the workout._

 _Kitsune_

 _p.s. Itachi-nii says to come back with more green tea pocky or don't come back at all._

Shisui tore up the note. Damn Naruto. Damn Itachi. Damn pocky! He starts trudging back to Konoha, feeling like lead.

 **End! This was the filler chapter to fit in the stuff that pieces Danzo's take down together. Next chapter contain' s ROOT's fall... at least part one, since it looks to be pretty lengthy by my outline. It's short but I didn't want the next chapter to be overloaded so I split them up.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **AN: Wow! Already chapter twenty-one!**

 **With Naruto…**

"Again," Okami orders. I pant, trying to control the two chakra tails. I could make them weave but anything more seemed to be impossible. Sai throws rocks at me while I attempt to grab them. Instead the rocks either dissolve or my tails can't grasp them.

"Argh, the journals say I should be able to do this!" In my frustration I fail to notice I'm holding one of the rocks. As soon as I start paying attention to it the rock dissolved.

 **Konoha….**

Kakashi Hatake was in a bad mood. Not only had he abandoned his sensei's son and ignored him, even while the Uchiha cousins of all people trained him, but he then failed to find Naruto when he went missing. Now everyone save a few thought his sensei's son was dead and Kakashi couldn't do anything about it.

He had just gotten back from the Hokage, who gave him a tounge lashing worse than the time Naruto got hurt _once_ while he was on watch duty. Kakashi demanded he be sent to find his supposed to be little brother. The "God of Shinobi" had blandly said that Naruto was on a long term top secret mission and didn't need a man who abandoned him once to suddenly take an interest in him out of guilt and endanger his mission by interfering. Kakashi then made the mistake of trying to call the Hokage's bluff since Naruto _couldn't_ be on a mission. The "Orange menace" of ANBU (try as he might, the genjutsu didn't seem to work and Naruto quickly went back to orange, while becoming somehow more obnoxious.) was not one to be able to handle a covert mission.

Baiting the Hokage was never a good idea. As punishment he was taken out of ANBU to become a _jonin-sensei._ The only one he wanted to teach was Naruto, but his mistakes made that dream impossible.

 **With the Hokage…**

"Lord Hokage, was it really a good idea to give _Kakashi_ a genin team?" Nezumi, one of his most trusted guards- and best fighter in ALPHA- questioned. The man barely spoke, but when he did Hiruzen Sarutobi always listened.

"Yes, Nezumi, I do. As you recall I've been wanting to take the mask away for years, and teaching will do good for him." Sarutobi said, blowing on his pipe. "Naruto is out of his reach for now but another team could be just as good for him."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Nezumi bowed, still uneasy with the situation, but his leader was clear.

"Now, I need a report: how is operation pack rat going?" (AN: foreshadowing. Just remember this for some time in the future).

 **With Naruto…**

After practice I stare at the storage scroll that held all my ramen cups in horror before trying again. No. _It can't be. I'm out of ramen?!_ It was true, but I checked yesterday: I had over a hundred left, plenty to last me for the week until D-day, where I would then be treated to an Ichiraku buffet. Suddenly the smell of burning ramen and plastic waif through the air. I follow the scent to see Okami burning ramen-sama. He looks at me, the final cup held above the fire. Over his uniform he wore a shirt that spoke blasphemy: Ramen is not God's gift to man. _Kurama. Tails. I must destroy this HEATHEN!_ Kurama complies without complaint. Okami seems to grin through his porcalin mask as he drops the cup.

Just as the fires of hell lick the bottom of the cup my tail grabs it gently. The other tail picks up my former, now _dead_ sensei, intent on slamming him into the ground. Sai sticks a Bijuu suppression seal on my back just as I lift him up. I collapse at the sudden lack of chakra.

"Good work, my student. You can now control your tails," Okami says over me. I glare at him.

"You killed my ramen. Prepare to die." I move to stand up.

"Oh? Then I guess you don't want to go to Ichiraku's tonight?" Was his light reply. I stop in my tracks. "Lord Hokage was going to let us use hirashin to arrive tonight and let us stay in the mansion for the week. He even opened an _unlimited tab_ for you so that you can have some fun before our job. But, if you love _instant_ ramen soo much more, then I guess I'll just send a hawk and tell him to give the tab to someone else." I hirashin throughout the secluded training ground. Within a minute everything is packed up.

"Hold on, we have four jumps to go!" I stick Angel in my jacket and grab onto Sai and Okami. Sai sighs in resignation but Okami…

"Hold on, you can just take us one at a time! Four bodies is dangerous and"

"No time! Ramen-sama, here I come!"

 **Four jumps later, Hokage's office…**

We appear in a place I haven't been in for three years, using a tag the Hokage had me give him. I barely glance at anything, one thing on my mind.

"Jiji! Glad to see you, now let's go get ramen you promised after letting Okami-baka burn a hundred of my instant cups!" I say, jumping back into my old mask, bouncing up and down. Sniggers can be heard behind me, as both Sai and Okami are collapsed on the floor from the multiple jumps and Angel falls out of my jacket. I turn around. To see thirty ANBU looking at me, Shisui rolling on the floor laughing in his captain's cloak.

"Oh, he didn't! He just called the infamous "Demon's bane Okami" a baka!" Most of the other captains face palm while many regular ANBU can't help but show various signs of amusement. Okami sits up unsteadily and seems to glare behind his mask.

"Watch what you call me, or we'll play hide and explode for the next week." I pale slightly and start bowing in apologies. Some of Okami's men hidden in the room (and the captains who had to train with him) winced in sympathy. Hide and explode was a variation on the children's game where the area would be riddled with pressure sensitive kunai, exploding traps and clones and you had to avoid them all for an hour. Mess up once and the timer resets.

"Please no! Last time it took sixteen hours for me to win!" Shisui snorts at my pathetic record.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Uchiha. If I remember correctly the last time we played you took ten hours to win while Naruto-who's ten, by the way- is on his way to beating your time. By the time he's twelve I'd say he'll only take an hour." Silence permeated the room as even the Hokage's mouth dropped open. Even the Hokage was shocked by that record, it seems. I preen a little at the praise. "Of course, I could do it at eleven, but twelve is alright too." Okami adds. My form twitches as the jab hits.

 **You walked right into that one Kit!** Kurama roars in laughter.

"Naruto, mind telling me why you risked blowing your cover just to get ramen early? If it had been anyone but my ANBU in here… and Okami was supposed to tell you to come tonight!" The Hokage interrupts the moment. I slip into being

"Jiji! It's not "just ramen!" It's ramen-sama, get it right! And if you wanted me to wait then this guy," I point to Okami accusingly, "Should never break Life's most sacred rule."

"Oh? And what rule is that, Naruto? What sacred rule have you learned while away?" A crow masked ANBU-obviously Itachi-nii-asked. I stare at the non-believer. "That burning ramen is paramount to treason. Nobody messes with my ramen!" The Third Hokage puts his head in his hands.

"Are all Uzumaki's obsessed with ramen?" I look at him strangely.

"Of course not! Ren, she's obsessed with poisons and sharp things." Everyone seems to pale at this, the thought of an Uzumaki completely enthralled by killing devices.

"Let me rephrase that: are all Uzumakis completely nuts?!"

"Of course, Jiji. The stronger you are, the crazier you are. Just look at Gai. And _everyone_ knows the Uzumakis were the strongest clan before three armies ganged up to wipe them out, ten of them dying for every Uzumaki." Nobody seems to be able to comment on that, for Gai was the strangest-yet one of the strongest- shinobi they had, and the Uzumaki's _did_ have a… colorful history.

"Achem, thank you for the entertainment, Naruto. Since you're here, would you three like to sit in on the meeting, seeing as you and Sai _are_ key parts?" I nod and walk over to stand next to Itachi and Shisui, my serious mood back. Ramen could wait. Sai, after picking himself up, stands at attention with me. Some look at us weird, as if wondering what two ten year olds could do. Angel, after becoming quite attached to Okami over the last month or so as he taught her advanced tracking, settled herself on his shoulder. No one dared to laugh at the stoic man with a "kitten" draped around himself as he stood behind the Hokage, in fear of incurring his ire.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but what can two ten year olds do, especially the orange menace?" One ANBU, the Boar masked one that never liked me, asked. Sai stiffened slightly at the insult but I held his shoulder, I would not rise to the bait. I haven't enjoyed wearing orange in years and only kept wearing it before I left for my mask. If they didn't want to let go of the past that was their problem.

"I have to agree, Hokage-sama. Is he here because he can use the hirashin to carry people? Lord knows he's too weak and short to do anything else." Another ANBU pipes in. My hand drops from Sai's shoulder. _Must not kill ANBU. Must not hurt loyal Konoha ninjas._ As I contemplate ways to make the dreaded short comments stop- I've grown two inches! I'm not a midgit- Shisui's hand ruffles my hair. I glance up but he's not looking at me but at the ANBU behind us, his Sharingon eyes spinning behind his mask.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my little brother, especially when you all know what he's accomplished. You've heard from the Hokage about his alter ego being a key player in Kiri's bloodline rebellion. You've read the Bingo books from Kumo and Suna listing him as a high B, low A ranked bounty hunter, with a large bounty to be captured alive for his skills. If the Hokage and _three_ other nations recognizes his worth, what right do you have to question it? Hn." And with that he turns back around to me. "Plus, the only ones who can pick on my little brother's height are me and Itachi." The moment of gratitude I felt towards him disappears instantly. Well, at least it wasn't a ramen nickname.

"Okay, Naruto. Why don't you tell us what your little spy has found? Are the preparations in order?"

 **Underneath the Forest of Death, ROOT base…**

Danzo Shimura normally never smiled, but this was one of the exceptions. His greatest achievement kneeled in front of him, her red hair and fox ears unmoving. Ren Uzumaki was truly a gem to be found. One of Orochimaru's escaped experiments apparently, she was more animal than human, his prized pet. Why Orochimaru lost her he didn't know, but the girl was his now, and she had become unquestionably loyal. With the proper training the past seven months she had risen in the ranks, becoming one of his most trusted-and strongest- agents. And she was only five! Oh yes, soon she would be ready. Once he trapped the jinjuriki in his grasps then Konoha would be his to shape… for its own good, of course.

"Rise, my pet. You have done well, and next week you and Hikari will have a final test in front of the entire ROOT." There was not a twitch at the name, and her face remained impassive. Danzo couldn't help but pat her head. Again no reaction. Good. It had taken time but now nothing could get a reaction out of her.

 _Remember the training. Can't kill him, attacking would ruin the plans. I can't kill him._ Ren repeated this mantra inside her head as she continued looking like a doll.

 **Heh, such violent thoughts, kitten.**

 _Angel?! How the heck are you in range?_

 **The midget ramen freak had the audacity to bring us here early for his favorite dish.**

 _Why am I not surprised. At least I have you to talk to. I've missed you._

Ren cut the connection to gaze obediently at Danzo's feet. The mummy was not aware that in six days at the beginning of her "test" the Hokage and the ANBU would be cleaning out the hallways of Danzo's loyal men while Naruto swept through setting the "chain" in place. As soon as the "chain" activated all the kids that sided with Ren would swarm the senior agents. The Hokage would take on Danzo and the ANBU would provide back up. Just six more days of this.

"Continue working on your Mokuten. I will send Rei for your Kenjutsu lessons tonight. Dismissed." Ren nods.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." It was amazing how arrogant the man was. So paranoid but when given a prize he would overlook the minor things. That would be his downfall.

At the underground training area Ren used for Mokuten training- however slow that training went- she passed by Hikari.

"Minion," Ren's word caused the girl who-despite being half her age- was almost an inch taller, to stiffen

"Y-yes, Ren-sama?" The girl knew Ren was older than her and that she could kill her in an instant if she didn't behave. Not that Ren would, but the perceived threat was there.

"The zoo will be in town in six days. We can go get ice cream afterwards. Spread the word." Hikari's eyes lit up slightly. The "zoo" was the Hokage and the ANBU while "ice cream" was what she wanted to go eat when they were free. Ren wasn't lying to her then, she would be free soon!

"That would be acceptable, Ren…nee-chan." Ren jolted at the change. She quickly swatted the girl's head and continued walking, making sure not to show her sudden blush of happiness.

 **Six days later, Naruto…**

I whiz through the underground passages, completing my special task. The Hokage had issued the warrant officially for Danzo's death after "he" ordered the bombing of the senior Uchiha council. Itachi was "supposed" to be there but was "running late," and had to watch the building burn. The Uchiha were out for blood, and they would get it.

Even if it was the wrong blood.

Tag after tag is thrown at the walls as I follow behind an ANBU squad. Clones went to do the same with other squads. A pulse rings on my wrist and let Itachi, who's the captain of the squad, know.

"It's Ren. Everyone's ready."

"Hn. We'll be done in five minutes with our passage, and the other squads should be the same. Will your role be complete by then?" He never looks back as his squad either takes out or subdues every ROOT agent they come across-all adults and teens. The children and newly inducted were in the "arena" to watch Ren, Danzo's personal favorite at the moment, complete her test. Once the caos started the ROOT agents would funnel through the passages, where a rather nasty surprise awaited them.

"Yes. Once my clones dispel I will start my second task."

 **Arena…**

Silence rang through the air, as two warriors gazed at eachother. They were just informed only one would survive. Ren stared impassively while Hikari started crying.

With a thud of his staff Danzo Shimura started his pet's induction test, not noticing the scroll in his pocket that had all the curse mark indicators was becoming less populated as the agents sent to guard the halls dropped like flies.

Kunai clashed in midair before two identical tanto blades glimmer in the dull cavern. Just then a chakra released explosive tag tuned into Naruto's chakra explodes on the sealing. Hikari looks towards at Danzo, who was already giving orders as the young rebelled in too great a wave to be controlled and the Hokage's ANBU swarm in. The girl jumps next to the old warhawk and kneels submissively.

"What are you doing? Go and squash this uprising." Danzo demanded. Hikari lifted her head.

"Boom". She said. And with that an overpowered exploding clone- a jutsu taught to Ren by Danzo- rang out in the cacophony of war.

 **Outside Konoha, backroad…**

Ren's clone jerks up at the sudden memory and laughs lightly. She knew he lived through it, but still. Glancing at the girl riding on Angel's back next to her she smiles. Technically Ren shouldn't be wasting chakra to make clones-especially an exploding clone of her minion or one of herself to take said minion to safety- or having Angel assist her, but it didn't matter.

"Don't worry. I know of a safe town over the border in the Land of Iron. A samurai there is a contact for the Fox clan and will take you in."

"Why are you doing this?" Hikari was confused, even more so as Ren-well, her clone anyway- unsealed an ice cream cone and let her eat it. Ren was always unforgiving and harsh, plus all ROOT agents were to be taken in by Konoha and made into ninjas.

"Heh. I couldn't let my little sister get hurt, could I? You hate being a ninja, your journal talked about you wanting to own a tea shop: well, this samurai will let you enroll in the trade school there."

"Really?"

"Yes, minion, really. Now hang on we have to speed up if we're going to get there before I dispel."

 **Outside ROOT base, right before signal…**

I sit down in the middle of my seal array. My masterpiece- a truly horrible seal matrix really- was entrapped around me. Clones of me were now set up in the cavern, ready to assist the ANBU and the evacuations. The signal, the start of the match, goes off and one clone's dispel informs me. I take a deep breath. Running through hand seals at a fast but even pace, a one-hundred piece chain is complete.

"Uzumaki sealing: links of cutoff!" And with a glow, my task is complete as long as I keep the chakra flow even in the circular pattern surrounding me.

The Links of Cutoff would block anyone's chakra linked to Danzo's curse seal from being accessed in the barrier, which was linked by tags a set distance apart. If one tag was set wrong, the whole chain fell.

Now I just had to sit here and make sure my chakra stayed even. A shuriken comes hurling towards my head. I duck under before one of the ANBU assigned to my protection kills the ROOT agent, no doubt one of the many sleepers signaled by Danzo when the assault started. A bead of sweat rolls down as I continue the chakra stream. Cursing, I notice six more ROOT in the trees above me.

This was going to be a long night.

 **END! What, you didn't think Naruto would only have a support roll, right? And who will finally get the drop on Danzo? Or will he slip away? Find out later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **AN: Part two of Danzo's Downfall! Dun Dun DUUUN… anyway, enjoy! Review, give suggestions, ect. Have a great Thursday.**

 **With Naruto…**

Another clone inside the base goes off to inform me of the fact things were in disarray.

 **You think, oh great captain of the obvious?**

 _Shut it, overgrown rabbit. I'm a little busy here!_ I spread my chakra through my feet to free both hand. Another agent- they seemed to be infinite- tries to lunge from behind only to encounter one of my guards. Seeing how tired they were getting, I throw up a scroll.

"Everyone, gather around!" Only slight hesitation and the three create a triangle around my form. Thousands of gallons of river water bursts through the scroll.

"Water style: Movable Whirlpools" and four medium sideways swirls of water surround us. The move required a stream of chakra to maintain, but judging by the fact it already neutralized three fireballs and tore a ROOT agent who tried jumping through in half, it was well worth it. _Kurama?_

 **Already doing it, Kit. My chakra is maintaining the whirlpools.** I nod in thanks.

"What the hell is this move?" The Boar masked ANBU asked, awe evident. Heh, he wasn't doubting me now.

"It's an Uzumaki clan move," I say. "It's classified as an A-rank barrier type move, took me five weeks with clones to learn. But, it is saving our lives right now." Another ANBU, Eagle, lazily jabs his tanto through the throat of a ROOT attempting to come from above.

"I'll say. Good work, kid."

"I'm a water affinity too. Mind teaching me it?" Boar asks. I blink owlishly behind my mask, glad it was hiding my dropped jaw.

"Sure… after we survive this." I summon a clone who vaults off my shoulders to above the barrier.

"Wind Style: Claws of the wind god!" Wind gathers around the clone's hands, creating beast like claws. The semi-invisible claws rip into the nearby enemies, sending them flying through the forest.

 **With Sarutobi…**

With Enma already summoned Sarutobi faces off against his one time friend.

"Danzo Shimura, you have made a mockery of the Will of Fire with your political treachery for too long. For that, I sentence you to death."

"Hah! That's rich, coming from you, you weak old monkey. Everything I did, I did for Konoha. After I take you out tonight, Konoha will be stronger under my rule! I sense your little pet, the jinjuriki, outside. I'm looking forward to taming him." Sarutobi growled and launched.

 **Back with Naruto…**

The whirlpools finally died down after the waves of enemies seemed to stop. Panting I work to keep the seal going. Five more land, surrounding us.

"Give us the jinjuriki," one orders. "Danzo-sama requires his abilities." The ANBU stiffen and block their path. Four more ROOT join in.

"Stand down, guys," I order quietly. Boar looks back towards me, no doubt confusion written on his face.

"No way, brat. You're too important." I sigh. This would be harder.

"Just… stay still at least." Kurama then sends his chakra roaring through my own. The two tail form bursts forward, and the ANBU flinch. They weren't expecting this. "Now…die." And the tails shoot forward. Impaling one and using it as a club, the left tail swipes out half. The right tail takes the other group. The final man falling I drop the cloak, panting heavily. Though I hadn't moved, I had used more chakra than the Shukaku incident.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Boar whistles, as the other two nod, looking at the destroyed area. I look up at a sudden burst of chakra, seeing Ren and the ANBU coming out of the tunnel with the now former ROOT kids. She's dragging a rather exhausted looking Sai by his hood, his mask cracked off. Ren spots me and grins widely before running towards me, Sai flying in the air.

"RAMEN-FREAK!" She screams, iniating a group hug.

"Ren-urk! So glad to see you…and Sai…where's Angel?" I ask, struggling to breathe. Ren looks away suspiciously.

"She didn't want to fight. So I sent her on an…errand of some sort." I look at her incrediously but wince when she digs her foot into mine and pale when I see her promised a very painful death.

"Sure, sure. I'm sure Angel finally found a battle she didn't want to go berserker on. Would you please let me go?"

 **Back with Sarutobi…**

Both S-class shinobi trade jutsu, with Hiruzen Sarutobi clearly dominating. Danzo, who had grown soft having his men fight for him, was on his own. All his loyal ROOT were either dead or captured. The rebels and ANBU had evacuated already. The two men were at a war of ideals.

And the Hokage's ideals were winning.

"Earth style: Earth flow river!" Sarutobi yelled as the earth river knocked into Danzo.

"Wood style: cutting blades" Danzo said after replacing himself with a piece of rubble and getting close, wood sprouting into a makeshift sword sharper than steel.

"I see your madness sunk you to new depths." Sarutobi said sadly, seeing Danzo's Mokuten arm. With two hand seals he blew out a volley of flames, catching Danzo's robes in his escape.

"Wind style: Vacuum palm" Danzo intoned, knocking Sarutobi off his feet. Danzo, knowing his chakra wouldn't last against Hiruzen's, used the wind to get close again, going for a clean stab through the heart with his now wooden arm.

Finding himself inches from Sarutobi unable to advance he looked down, seeing a rock spike through his center. The Sarutobi in front of him poofed, and behind him the real Sarutobi walked up.

"W-when?" Danzo asked, his life fading.

"Before I made the earth river. You let yourself go, my friend. You let yourself think your men were infalliable, and that you were too clever to be caught, allowing a girl of ten to trick you and a couple of teenagers to frame you. Your time is done." With a final swing of Enma, the old war hawk's neck broke, ending his reign.

Outside the base Sarutobi met his ANBU, all relieved he was okay.

"How is Kitsune," he asked before spotting his surrogate grandson being strangled by their spy and Sai-Kemono, he reminded himself- was trying to appease her. Enma transformed instantly.

"Lieutenant Ren! Stop disgracing your clan by strangling your summoner! Cease immediately or I'll throw you over my knee like last time!" The monkey king's voice rang out, ending all chatter. Hiruzen Sarutobi, having known Enma for decades, could tell he was doing a good natured tease. But, judging by the color draining from the little spy, she did not.

 **With Naruto…**

Ren stopped strangling me for asking her how the Mokuten was going-apparently not well judging by her attempted murder- as soon as Lord Enma's voice bellowed out. I smirk at her paling face. According to Ryu she somehow insulted the monkey king, resulting in a duel at the last summit. After being trounced around across the neutral meeting ground he grabbed the paddle he used for his own kids and...disciplined her.

"L-lord Enma. How wonderful for you to come. I promise you that WON'T be necessary!" Ren said, bowing a billion times in quick succession. Her face was ashen and sweat pooled out. I smile deviously.

"Ouch, Ren! You broke my fingers, what'd I ever do to you?" I moan, cradling my hand. She whips to glare at me.

"Don't forget you dragged me through the tunnals as I bled out," Sai said in a monotone, holding up a finger with a just made paper cut. ANBU snigger as she curses us both.

"Oh, my my, Ren-chan. Looks like we need to have another etiquette lesson." Enma smiled in a grandfatherly fashion, pulling a paddle from nowhere. A scene I never thought I'd see before happened.

Ren Uzumaki, one who laughed at pain and sought out danger. Who defeated the snake assassins. Who tamed a Hellcat. The one who's temper I feared more than the Shinigami.

That Ren ran in the opposite direction of Enma, screaming for mercy.

 **END! That last part I treated like an Omake, almost. The fight against Hiruzen and Danzo was obviously longer, but I cut in at the tail end. I found this ending would be most realistic considering he didn't have the Uchiha eyes, wasn't expecting treachery, and had no back up when he would normally rely on his men to do his dirty work. Next chapter is the in between chapter, so enjoy your Thursday, and until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **AN: Hey everyone, time for another chapter!**

 **Three days after ROOT…**

Three hundred of me sit in the Hokage's training grounds, making the endless seal notes I'm sure he ordered simply to kill my brain with the monotony. And my body? Well, Enma is assisting in killing that.

"Get up! You lazy sack of bones, even Konohamaru lasts longer than this!" Enma says while stomping on my collapsed form, while Ren, Sai, and Angel were experiencing similar torture at the hands of Enma's subordinates. Enma had "offered" *cough* demanded to "train" all four of us for past three day and my-now former, after this- grandfather figure smiled sweetly and agreed.

"I…know for a fact… Saru…couldn't last…five minutes of your…torture disguised as training! Even Ryu…wasn't as hard!" I gasp between kicks and glare at him.

"Oh, were you not satisfied with my training, Ramen boy?" An oh so familiar voice rings out. I jolt, as does Ren, straight up, and spot Ryu. With his whole squad. "I just came here to offer some moral support but now I see you and Ren need another training session, eh, if this is getting you down." The whole squad, even the usually sympathetic Toshiro, grins at us like maniacs.

"Ah, Ryu, it's been awhile. I hope you find teaching as enjoyable as I have."

"Guys," I gulp as the monkeys disappear. "RETREAT!" And all four of us bolt. Ryu looks at us as we run.

"Squad- training retrieval code Delta." And the whole squad chases us.

"What the hell is training retrieval code Delta?!" I shout to Ren, who barely glanced back at the persuers.

"It's an exercise for the real retrieval code Deltas. It means they won't stop chasing us until either we're dead, they're dead, or captain says stop."

"I believe the proper term for our situation is "we're screwed."" Sai says as he dodges a very _real_ sword aimed at his head.

Inside the Hokage's office a group has gathered around the crystal ball.

"Hah! Serves the brats right!" Boar said.

"Ooh! That one will hurt in the morning." A Lizard ANBU winced.

"If they survive." Another quipped.

"I'm sure Naruto and his friends will survive… probably." The Hokage said. "Any bets for how long they last?" Shisui says after a moment.

"Give me fifty on an hour."

"Seventy on five!"

"My kohai will make it twenty four hours! Two hundred ryo." Okami said, slapping down some bills. Itachi and Shisui whipped their heads around and glared at Okami.

"Your…kohai?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Yes, my kohai! When they officially come back from the dead I'm petitioning them for ANBU, and they _will_ join, even if I have to use…persuasion. So yes, _my_ kohai."

"Hn. Naruto and the others will be _my_ kohai when they joins team Delta." Shisui said with a glare.

"That is where you're wrong, cousin. Naruto and his friends are joining team Ro and being MY kohai." Itachi butted in. Most of the other captains had to lay their claims in.

"I don't think so. Those kids belong with my squad."

"Hell no, my squad needs them more!"

And with that Naruto's future became the source of squad warfare, with the Hokage sighing in the middle. All the captains turn to their leader.

"Lord Hokage," They all asked simultaneously, "Tell the other teams that _my squad_ gets the kohai."

 **One week later…**

"I must say, that fox's training was more difficult than any I received in ROOT," Sai winced as he rubbed his shoulder. We had done the simulation torture disguised as training for seven straight day. All of plop on the grass and groan.

"At least it's over. We leave in a week." I say.

"I vote for a hot spring trip." Ren says, leaning against Angel.

"I second." Sai groans.

Just then the Hokage appears with seven men, two of them Boar and Okami.

"That won't be possible, I'm afraid," The Hokage said calmly, ignoring the four sets of death glares sent his way. "Naruto, Boar mentioned you would show him how to do a water ninjutsu." I palm my face.

"Hell no, please not now. Can't I just send you a scroll?" I plead.

"If you do that I won't give you this scroll with fifty bowls of pork ramen," He threatened, holding a lighter above said scroll. By then I'm patting him on the back.

"Of course I want to teach it to you! There's no need to get desperate!"

"Sigh, there he goes. Angel, Okami will take you for the next week to train in tracking and battle strategies for animals." Angel trudged up to the man and they left to a secluded spot. "Sai, this here" a point to a medical ninja by the uniform, "is the ANBU medical specialist, codenamed Rai. He will aid you in furthering your medical ninjutsu." Sai nodded and bowed. It was true: he couldn't heal many injuries still and he wasted a lot of chakra in the diagnosis. "Ren. This is Tenzo, he has your same ability and can help you." Ren groaned.

"Please no, I don't need Mokuten, I'm deadly enough as it is!" She cried. Tenzo, dressed in a standard ANBU uniform without the mask, frowned.

"You will treat the Hokage with respect. Learning Mokuten is necessary: Konoha needs more of us." He said sternly. Ren leveled his gaze.

"Except I'm not a part of the village, I'm a summons, a familiar that stays by the midget, but still a summons." I glower at her. I had grown two inches! I wasn't a midget any longer! The two glare at each other for a moment and a fight seems inevitable.

"Ren," I cut in before kunai are drawn, "go learn from him or I'll tell Ryu it was you who ate his special pudding and not Toshiro." Faster than hirashin she was up and dragging the man away.

"Naruto," The Hokage said, "In addition to aiding Boar, you will be helping these three with what we talked about. I trust you'll fulfill your end of the bargain?" I nod,

"Of course, jiji. As long as Saru brings me the ramen at the end and I can spend some time with him." The Hokage smiled and nodded. As he left I sent a shadow clone with Boar to learn the Movable whirlpools and grinned at my "students."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Genma, this is Raido and Iwashi. Not that we don't like meeting you but do you mind explaining what a ten-year-old who is claimed as dead is teaching us that got us off work for a week" Genma, a senbon somehow balancing in his mouth, said in a lazy drawl.

"Of course. Now, I'm here to teach you guys how to use the hirashin properly." All three's mouths dropped as I then appeared at a kunai behind them, my mouth in a smirk. They looked at eachother and then at me, bowing.

"We look forward to learning, Naruto-sensei."

 **One week later (I know, another time skip).**

I gaze in pride as three flashes appear in front of my feet at different kunai.

"Good job, you three. It will take a ton more practice to get it completely learned but still, by Jiji's standards you guys are ready." The three that had become my friends the past week high five.

"A dream fulfilled! Who would have thought the problem was that Minato-sama made the seal specifically to work with blood of his kin and he put our DNA matrix jumbled together? How did you fix that, anyway?" Raido asked, eying the bags under my eyes.

"Let's just say when you can make hundreds of shadow clones no problem is too big," I say with a yawn. He nods in understanding.

Sai walks up with a new set of scrolls and books, waving.

"Hey, Sai. What's with the new books?" I ask even as I toss him a storage scroll.

"Thank you, Dickless. In exchange for leaving the advanced books I received from Lady Mei since most of them I cannot do yet and they hold techniques our village has not seen yet, Rai-sensei has lent me more books on my level, including an earth style scroll with five jutsu." I whistle, even as Genma snorted.

"Dickless?" He said.

"Nickname that you will never repeat," I warn. Before any more arguing can happen Angel and Boar appear, both looking exhausted.

"Hah! Take that you brat, I mastered it in a week. Beat that." Boar boasted as he pointed at me in his torn uniform and cracked mask.

"Snort. No thank you. And you haven't mastered it yet."

"What?! I have to, I can create the four whirlpools" he said.

"Now, now, Boar-chan, you haven't mastered it until you can use other ninjutsu while maintaining it. That will take you another month." I chide. He grabs my shirt collar, shaking me.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?! I ALREADY TOLD MY CAPTAIN I MASTERED IT! I'm doomed when he finds out!" Boar collapses on the ground in a heap. Ren and Tenzo walk up, see the ANBU in distress, and shrug when I mouth 'don't ask'.

"Ren! How was training?" I ask cheekily. She knows I used a shadow clone to spy, telling me exactly how it went.

"I won't dignify that with a response except to say if I _ever_ have to see this idiot again it will be too soon!" Tenzo matched the glare she gave.

"Agreed. I don't believe I could handle such a spoiled, disrespectful brat again in my life!" I snigger. The two had spent the week insulting one another, not even noticing that both of them improved on their Mokuten manipulation. Ren didn't even care that she learned the "wood clone" and "tree limb", which allowed the user to use five roots as they saw fit. She only cared that she couldn't kill her teacher as he taunted her.

"Humph, I could have spent the week with the clan, but noo. I had to endure your boring speeches about "my duty" as a Mokuten user!"

"You do have a duty! The Senju bloodline is unique to Konoha, meaning your alliance should be to Konoha!" He admonished.

"No, as a _personal summons_ my duty and loyalty is to my _summoner_ and the Fox clan. If Naruto ever decided to leave for good and join the circus, I would follow." Ren rolled her eyes. The Hokage's guard stared at her.

"You're a summons?" Raido asked.

"But you're…human." Iwashi added. Ren bowed and pulled off her cloak, exposing her tail and ears.

"Lieutenant Ren Uzumaki of the Fox clan's assassination and infiltration squad. I'm feared far and wide in the summoning world, bow before me, puny mortals!" She jumped on Ren, striking a pose similar to a certain Toad summoner. Sai looked away and I face palmed while Tenzo rolled his eyes.

"But you're human…mostly" Genma added.

"Ren was adopted. It's rare but summoning clans can bring anyone into the summoning world, so long as the adopted party agrees to act like any other summon." I quickly say, not needing her antics. Ren pouts at being interrupted.

"Nii-san!" A voice I had been waiting for screamed. I turn to see Saru barrel into me, Jiji a ways back with ramen take out.

"Are you sure you can't stay for my birthday next week?" Konohamaru's eyes were teary as I checked my bag before bed. We had to leave at dawn the next day.

"I'm sure, Saru. I have to be gone for another three to five years. But…" I say mischievously, "Just because I won't be there for your birthday, doesn't mean I didn't get you anything." I glance around to make sure nobody was watching and pass him a book. "Keep this book secret and continue the legacy." I say in a whisper. Konohamaru nods with a giggle.

"I promise."

As my little brother left for his home, I felt Konoha would be in for a surprise. After all, I did leave Naruto Uzumaki's prank book to Konohamaru Sarutobi.

 **Days later…**

A day before the border of Grass and Earth our group stopped at a hot springs, setting up privacy seals in our room looking over the Bingo book.

"Okay, Konoha was fun and it felt good to help the ROOT kids become normal Konoha ninja. Well, most of them anyway." I look at Ren accusingly, who had admitted she took her partner somewhere far away.

"I regret nothing."

"Right… but anyway, our next task will be the most difficult one yet." I continue, and point at the map of Earth. "We have to find a high level missing-nin from Iwa, one that requires the Tsuchikage to give us the reward money, and use it to become Iwa sponsored bounty hunters." Their shocked faces mirror the ones I had when the ANBU commander and the Hokage told me.

"Do they _want_ Iwa to kill you for your father's crimes?" Ren asked in disbelief. To be a village's sponsored bounty hunter you basically became one of their ninjas but unofficially, the village refusing to acknowledge you as one of their as the nature of the sponsored missions were not good for the public eye. The money was phenomenal but the risks were high, causing the program to be mostly unused.

"Nope." I grin despite myself. "Because they won't recognize me even with my hood and mask off."

"…I think you've forgotten how the henge works, Dickless." Sai said slowly as Ren and Angel nod. A henge would be detected easily by a kage, even if theirs were good enough to fool most everyone else with the chakra masking seal.

"Oh, my dear Kemono, I think it is _you_ who don't understand the power of fuinjutsu, especially my new seal." I grin. "Now, who should we take out?" I hold up the book, pointing to five names from Iwa that would fit our bill.

"I say Deidara!" Ren shouts excitably, pointing to the only _S-class one._

"Absolutely not! He's S-class for a reason, and besides that there's no info on his whereabouts. You know Captain Misako said even her best trackers can't catch a whiff of him and the rumor is he's joined the Akatsuki." I swipe the book away.

"What about this one? Midori Hideki, a mid-A class who has the note that his remains should go to the Tsuchikage for the reward. He's said to be running a human trafficking ring in Taki." Sai says, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine, but if we run into Deidara can we take him out?" Ren pleaded.

"Okay. In the astronomically small chance that we run into the guy we will take him. Not like it's going to happen, the Akatsuki are underground right now. Now, let's go to the hot springs!" I end cheerfully. Undoing the privacy seals I drag Sai and Ren out, almost forgetting do put our henges on. Angel stays behind, opting to take a nap in a sun beam.

In the lobby of the hot springs, the secretary pointed us to a waiting bench.

"I'm sorry, children, but there's an hour long back log. Why don't you sit on the bench and I'll try to get you guys in quickly," She said kindly. Ren sighs, plopping down next to a stranger, acting very much like a petulant child. Sai and I join her.

"This sucks. Waiting's boring," she growled.

"I know, un." The stranger's voice agreed. Glancing up Ren's eyes grew wide and a grin threatened to split her face.

"Why hello, there." She says. I turn towards her, knowing that tone. Seeing what caught her fancy I pale and curse mentally for my earlier promise. _Ramen be damned. Deidara!_

 **End! What will happen with Ren? Will they blow their cover? And what's Deidara doing without Sasori? Will Naruto even survive making it to Iwa at this rate to be a sponsored bounty hunter? Happy Friday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **AN: Hey guys! This is a pretty important chapter, plot wise. I've had this planned for awhile, and for those who liked Ren or Angel/ wanted to see the whole group together… sorry. It's been planned and I hope this turns out realistic (well, as realistic as a world full of almost god-like children being entrusted with high level espionage can be, heh).**

 **Hotel, with Naruto…**

"Why hello there, I'm Ren Uzumaki!" Ren's sickly-sweet voice greeted the S-class missing-nin. He's dressed in the familiar Akatsuki cloak, looking annoyed at the world.

"I'm… Tamaki." I say after a moment.

"Hello, I am Sai," Sai says. I shoot him a glare, which he ignores. Why does nobody see the need for aliases?

"Un. I'm Deidara. I view art as a bang! What is your view on art?" He asked, looking at us intense.

"Art is perfection, the black lines that reveal the truth of one's soul," Sai replied with hidden passion. Deidara scoffs at this and I sweat drop at his response. _Can he get any more boring?_

 **I have seen walls with more interesting views on their hobbies.**

 _Walls have hobbies?_

 **Exactly.**

"Well, I think art is what you say it is," I say. Deidara seems to hate my answer even more. _Crap, having an S-class murderer hate you for any reason equals an early death._

"Hmph! Of course Ramen freak and Pasty would be so mundane. Art is obviously your enemies on the battle field that fall to your sword!" I mentally face palm. Of course she had to hint at being a shinobi, so much for inconspicuous. However, she sent a quick pulse to us. _New plan. Gathering intel. ._

"You're a shinobi?" He asked suspiciously. "And how old are you?"

"None! I would never join a village, I'm a free agent. I'm ten, why?" She asked. I really do facepalm at this. She obviously had a death wish.

"Hn, no reason. Just that if you belonged to a village I would have to kill you. My organization is hiring after someone defected and I'm supposed to meet the guy here and test him, un. I was going to relax first, but now I need to show you the true meaning of art. You're going to witness my beautiful art children! You will cast away your blasphemy and realize ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara jumped up, grabbing and dragging us. He made a clay bird large enough to carry us. Ren became oddly giddy at this information, though I can't tell which part.

"Get on, un." He ordered.

"I can follow myself." Ren said, and dropped her henge. Angel jumped out of a window with Ren's swords.

"I have proficient skill to follow as well" Sai said as he drew his personal travel beast, the giant ink bird.

"I like you two, un." Deidara smirked. He turned to me expectantly, looking eager to see what I pulled out.

"I… need a ride." I say sheepishly. I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"I take it you're the weak link, un?" Deidara tsked, disappointed apparently.

"S-shut up! Not everyone wants to fly!" I say hotly. I step on the bird, only to be thrown off.

"Don't want to, or can't?"

Outside the hotel, two miles away in a clearing sat a man with a scratched Iwa headband. I recognize him as an S-class missing-nin with an ubsurdebly large bounty simply because of his kekei genkei that Iwa still wanted. The note on his bounty said the body had to be intact to collect so they could study it for the bloodline secrets. The man was over two hundred pounds of fat and shorter than Deidara. His flabby arm waved in the wind as he greeted Deidara once we landed.

"Hoshiki Tachibana, un. My organization wants you to join after I test you." Deidara said while sticking his hands in his clay pouches.

"Yeah yeah, you art obsessed brat. I heard you stole a kinjutsu for your "art" and blew things up. Your rank is a joke, I killed my entire clan with my kekei genkei, and I'll show your little fan club why you're nothing but a punk." The other ninja said.

"Let me show you that ART"

"Is a useless pastime?"

I flip out my bingo book. The guy had indeed killed his clan…of three, two of which we children… about ten years ago, making him the last holder of a special absorbing bloodline. He was able to stop jutsu by absorbing it into his body. Obviously the Akatsuki wanted him because jinchuurikis we usually ninjutsu specialists, even if he was clearly lacking in the other areas. Deidara's aura turned murderous.

"Stand back, my two little minions! I will show this non- believer what art is." He said darkly.

"Wait! I'm here too. Don't count me out." I say indigently. He scoffed.

"You aren't worthy of being a minion. I haven't even seen you use chakra or fly!"

Jumping on back on the bird Deidara flew high, taking me with him. I was about to retort or actually do something but a pulse of _play along_ stopped me.

Up above Deidara sends out a flurry of bug bombs. All of them hit, exploding in a massive ball of chakra flames and smoke.

"That was…anticlimactic" I sweat drop. If this was S-class from Iwa-even if he was overrated- then I could see how my father defeated them single handedly. Deidara is about to respond but stops as his mouth drops open slightly.

"That infidel! How dare he do that to my art!" He ground his teeth, and I look down. My mouth also drops open. The man was _eating_ the explosion. Deidara sent another volley of explosions, slightly larger. Same result. Hoshiki just laughed.

"Is that all you got, freak?!" He bellowed.

"I only brought explosions with me, damn it Kakuzu, this is why you shouldn't cut my supply budget! He's not good enough to keep alive, what to do, I refuse to use taijutsu, much too sweaty." Deidara grabbed his hair in frustration.

Ren had landed on Sai's bird and had him fly near us. "Deidara-sempai! Uh…Tamaki! I have a plan." She said over the wind. _Sempai?! I thought she wanted to kill him!_ Deidara and I look towards her. "Tamaki! Send a wind style move down there! Deidara-sempai, send some explosives riding on the wind."

"That won't help, he'll just absorb my art!" Deidara huffed. Ren glared.

"Just. Do. It." Her short red hair swirled around her head and her face darkened.

"Hai, of course." Deidara gulped.

We prepare the doomed combo, me shouting "Wind style: screaming wave!" As a high pitched, supersonic wind rips towards Hoshiki. Hoshiki smirked and prepared to absorb the chakra. Ren instantly produced ten kunai, throwing them towards the overweight man with deadly accuracy. The wind carried them down while Deidara's blasts hid them.

"AHH!" Hoshiki's blood curdling scream echoed in the clearing. We land and walk over as the smoke cleared. Hoshiki's corpse greeted us, Ren's kunai embedded in different kill shots, two of which ripped through the chest after their speed was enhanced with my jutsu. Deidara whistled.

"Impressive, Ren. Not as artistic as it could be, but effective. Too bad I can't claim the bounty, Iwa would kill me." He chuckled. Ren sidled up.

"Hey, Deidara-sempai? Since I killed that weakling, can _I_ join your organization?" Ren's eyes took on a puppy dog look. Sai and my eyes bulged. She wanted to join the Akatsuki! The organization sent to kill me!

 _Abort! The plan was to kill him or leave him!_

 _Explain later. PLAY ALONG._

Oblivious to the hidden conversation Deidara looked contemplative. "Un, you're smart, young, and you aren't affiliated with any village. Your skills in flying and the no doubt increased senses from your fox features would be useful, but…what else can you do, un?" He said. Ren got her "salesman grin".

"Well, I'm considered a master of the Uzumaki assassin style kenjutsu and am proficient in silent killing."

"Kisame is better," Deidara countered bluntly.

"She can juggle." Sai suggests.

"Hmm, tempting but Tobi can do it better, I bet."

"She can play shogi" I say.

"Zetsu is a good shogi partner"

"I am a level 7 out of 15 poisons master." She said.

"Sasori is a level 15 and he _created_ the leveling system." Ren grew a tick mark.

"I am a premaster level fuinjutsu user and will soon be the first level of master within a year," She countered proudly. I blink a bit at this. I didn't know she'd progressed that much in the last nine months. I knew she used her max nine shadow clones for study, but wow. _I guess that's what the difference between a full Uzumaki and a half blood._

"Un, that sounds interesting, but what else?"

"W-what else?! Why I outa… humph, Icanusemokuten" she said in a flurry with gritted teeth.

"What was that last part, un?"

"I said…I can use Mokuten" Ren scowled. Three seconds of baited silence pass. She was then instantly enveloped into a hug.

"I ACCEPT! WELCOME MY LITTLE KOHAI!" He screamed. I pale in the thought of her joining, so soon after we get back together.

"Um, Deidara-sempai?" She said after he finally released her.

"Yes, my little kohai?"

"These two are my traveling companions. They wanted to join Iwa for a better life, and since you can't claim the bounty…can they?"

"Normally no, but it could be fine, especially since it w _as_ you guy's work that killed him. Fine, but in exchange we leave tomorrow. For now, the hot springs call!" Deidara hefts Ren on his shoulders as they fly back on the bird, Angel popping out of her backpack and sticking her tounge out at me.

"That damn cat! Sai, let's beat them back!" I announce. Hearing no response I turn back, finding myself alone with Hoshiki's corpse, Sai long gone. A note flutters down.

 _Dickless,_

 _I refuse to let Deidara's bird beat mine in speed. Find your own way back._

"Well, I don't suppose you have a way back, do you?" I ask Hoshiki. Receiving no response I sigh and set to work creating a corpse storage scroll.

 **That night, Guardians' room…**

The four of us sit in a circle around a flashlight, the dim glow highlighting my glare, making Ren twitch uncomfortably.

"First, you make me promise we can kill an S-class ninja." I hold up my hand to stop her from speaking. "Then, without consulting Sai or I you switch tactics to befriending said S-class criminal and _joining_ his criminal organization! An organization, may I remind you, that wants to rip Kurama out of my gut, killing me and doing who knows what to him! Am I getting this right?"

"Y-yes, but"

"but nothing! Deidara could have EASILY seen through my henge had I not quickly threw on a suppression and holding seal to reinforce it, and he just didn't care enough about Sai's. Ren, what the hell?!" I'm shouting at the end, Sai holding me back.

"Calm down, Dickless, it makes sense if you look past your feelings." Sai said.

"How does joining the Akatsuki make sense?!" I scream. If not for the privacy and silence seals we would have been found out by now.

"A spy. I'm going to spy on the Akatsuki."

"No. Absolutely not. Danzo was one thing, he wanted you alive. If they find out about you," I can't finish. I won't lose a clan member.

"Then I'll channel chakra in the necklace you gave me or I'll use my lieutenant necklace to go back to the Fox clan." She said with an uncharacteristicly blank face. I'd never seen her like this.

"But WHY?"

"Sigh...Ramen freak, no, Naruto… as you know I am the lieutenant of the assassination and infiltration squad. Most everyone, me included, focus on the first part, but we frequently join the human intelligence and the interrogation squads for large scale operations. We've been trying for awhile to get good intel on the Akatsuki since their spy Zetsu makes the shadow foxes ineffective, and there's a standing order that trumps every other order-even ones given by our summoner, you- that states any opportunity to either infiltrate, take one out, or gather intel on the group is to be taken. Originally I planned to subtly interrogate him but as soon as Deidara mentioned they were hiring I had to follow through and do everything I possibly could to be allowed in. And technically, I'm not in yet?" My head whips sharply up at that.

"What are you talking about? Deidara said-very enthusiastically if I might add- that you were in." I say. Ren winced.

"No, he told me on the way back that "Leader-sama" will access my abilities and intentions and make sure I'm up to par. I should be fine, I'm high A-class by summoning clan standards, making me a low S-class here by the ninja world standard. And according to our spotty intel they want world domination using the Bijuu. I can act crazy enough and my skills will convince them." She looked away. All three of us-and Angel- could be considered A-class and with my hirashin and Bijuu chakra I could be considered as deadly as an S-class against armies but still…Ren clearly outclassed us.

"You're like Itachi-nii," I say softly. Sai and Ren quirk their eyebrows. "You're a true genius, and you aren't afraid to do horrible things for the greater good. You do realize you will have to let go of your morality completely? You might lose yourself." I say softly, remembering that Itachi had not only killed the Uchiha council, but was originally going to slaughter the whole clan.

"If I do, you and Sai will bring me back, right?"

"…Yeah. It's a promise." I say.

"We won't let you give into the darkness," Sai adds. Angel purrs.

"And you," I say pointedly at the cat. "Watch after her, okay?" Angel nods.

"Okay, Pasty, Ramen freak, tomorrow I'll be starting operation: cloud removal. By the end of it the world will be free of the Akatsuki or I'll die trying." Ren said with tears.

"And when that day comes, we'll be here to help. And so will Itachi and Shisui." I add.

"I bet Gaara would aid us as well. He is training hard after your warning" Sai chimed in. Gaara and I exchanged letters once a month or so while Sai to my surprise wrote him once or twice a _week._

"I'll hold you guys to that promise! Let's show those arrogant S-classers why they shouldn't mess with the guardians!" We all laugh at that and spend the rest of the night talking about anything and nothing.

 **Next morning…**

We watch Deidara's bird fly off into the distance, the last view we'll have of our friends for possibly years. I hope we can all get strong enough to fight the Akatsuki off, even if Ren had to do so in the lion's den.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Sealing supplies, enough for an army. Poison books, including Lady Doku's next book for you, a copy of the rest of the fuinjutsu books, jutsu scrolls over water, wind, and earth with ten jutsu ranging from C to A rank. The Mokuten scrolls Tenzo sent with you that has training tips and thirty jutsu on them ranging from D to S. Taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls in the advanced level. And finally the Fox clan sent you scrolls for Angel with taijutsu and various jutsu from the Hellcats." Sai read out Ren's supplies, making her grumble._

 _"Yes, yes. I checked everything! Don't worry, I'll send updates when I can, and I'll learn everything you sent me. If I can, I'll even get some of the members to teach me things." She hefted her backpack up. The teaching scrolls were sealed on her shoulder but her supplies were stored in various scrolls in the bag._

 _"Just…be careful, and get out alive." I say. All four of us gather for a hug, our last one for a long time._

 **End Flashback…**

"Let's go," I say, turning away from the fading bird. "We'll apply the appearance altering seals now and make our way to Iwa. It's time the guardians be unveiled as…Natsu Uzumaki." I say, and draw the seal on my chest. activating it to reveal a red haired and green eyed boy without any whisker marks. I wanted to have a different last name but being an Uzumaki was the only way to be believably this good at seals.

"And I will be…Sora, because I fight mainly in the sky." Sai said after a moment. I nod and draw the seal quickly on his chest. When it finishes a Blue haired, purple eyed boy emerges. After some extensive tests we slide our guardian disguises on. I try to ask Kurama for his opinion, but then remember… _I blocked his influence to keep Iwa from sensing him, now only a small trickle of chakra flows within me._ For the first time in years my head was my own. I hated it. Pushing those thoughts away for later I put a false cheer voice and clap my hands.

"Now we just have to trick a village into letting us become sponsored bounty hunters-or, if that fails, ninja-, discretely collect info on them for the war, and convince them to use my seals we sell them."

"Is letting them use your seals wise?" Sai asked as we started jumping through the trees toward Earth.

"Heh, you forget, "Kemono" that in Mist I made them copy proof. I found in my latest Uzumaki book a seal that attaches to all of the creator's seals. With it, I can choose to make every seal I make…explode." I smirk as Sai falters slightly.

"T-that's incredible!"

"I know. We could end up ending the war before it starts. Well, as long as Iwa doesn't have an Uzumaki seal master."

"Is the Hokage and the council sure Iwa is preparing for warfare?" I nod in confirmation.

"Yes, unfortunately, there's a spy in the academy right now and their curriculum has been switched to wartime. Konoha has done the same thing, but unlike Iwa they aren't letting the students graduate in two years to keep suspicion minimal. Instead, every graduate will be high genin and a war time specialty. Jiraiya has been ordered to find Tsunade to increase the medical-nin program but he's off the grid. Word is that he's looking for me for "training" and the Hokage has sent trackers to inform him of recent events." I pause to let it sink in. "Our mission is easily S-class but there's no record to protect it in case of spies. The Hokage told me that even if we have to join Iwa for three years and work as their ninja, we have permission to do it. If we have to fight Konoha shinobi, and have to kill them…we have permission to do so." Sai's breath hitches. "Yes, I know. But our mission will save thousands, and will either prevent or end swiftly the fourth great shinobi war."

"I left ROOT, but this sound like something they would do."

"I think about it this way: I left Konoha to save it from inner turmoil. I killed missing-nin, stopped a civil war, and helped end a mad man's reign- All for Konoha. I'm doing this insane mission, all for Konoha. But, you know, it's not for the place. I couldn't care less about the _village,_ and if I'm honest, I don't do it for most of the people."

"Then why?"

"I do it for the people I _do_ care about. I do it for the Hokage, the ANBU I've made friends with, my old classmates, Shisui, Itachi, even the children in general. But mostly, I do it for Konohamaru. My goal now is to keep him pure, crazy as it sounds. His dream is to be Hokage, to change our village, and I want to see his vision to come to pass. I don't want him to see war, or at least not the filthy side. If I can end this, he can grow up as a ninja but keep his idealism."

"Our profession doesn't really allow for that" Sai commented dryly. I chuckle.

"I know, and I'm probably a fool. But if it means my little brother can change the world." I pull my mask away and look at Sai with fire and determination. "Then I'll gladly be a fool for the rest of my days. That's what the Will of Fire means to me. Tell me, Sai, what is _your_ Will of Fire?"

"I…don't know, honestly. I've never really thought about w _hy_ I fight for Konoha." He admitted.

"Well then, we'll just have to find yours."

 **End! I wanted to add an omake but it seemed too light hearted for the chapter. Happy Sunday, guys. I originally had this chapter planned for twice as long but I noticed it wasn't necessary and I wanted to get to the Iwa arc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **AN: Hey guys! I seem to have lost my outlines and notes for the upcoming chapters. I still have the basic outline in my head but the omake ideas, finer plot points, ect are not there anymore. So, I will update today and go to the drawing board again. Who knows, maybe it will turn out better!**

 **Night before reaching Iwa…**

Sai was lost. His body was on the way to a clearly questionable mission and his mind was focused enough to be on lookout.

But he was lost. Growing up in an orphanage before being taken in ROOT at four, Sai never thought of the future. Even when Naruto-his Taicho, his captain, his _best friend_ \- and Ren-his crazy teammate, his _friend,_ his loud counterpart-rescued him and told him all about their lofty and insane self made mission, he never looked past the short term. Then they separated from Ren, and killed the source of his nightmares.

Oh yes, Sai had nightmares. It's just nobody would ever be able to tell.

Sai was looking forward to _after_ this long term mission, to when Iwa was gone and the three of them went home, whatever that meant.

And then Ren left. And despite his best efforts at ignoring the logical sense in the matter, it could very well be the last time he saw her. Because their plan relied on the whole group to be believable, while her's was simply a self-induced suicide, though Naruto tried to ignore it.

But Sai pushed those dark thoughts aside, and forced himself to find an anchor. His only goal was getting him and Naruto out safe. Screw the mission if need be. He wasn't going to let another brother die.

 **Iwa…**

We were here. Two weeks of travel through the rocky terrain, including getting lost three times. But, we made it. Both of us are nervous, for with just two of us, the ploy to be hired bounty hunters won't work as well, but we made it.

"Halt! State your names and business" A guard asks at the gate. I stiffen slightly; go time.

"We are travelling bounty hunters with the body of Hoshiki Tachibana. We need an audience with the Tsuchikage for the bounty." I show the scroll, quickly unsealing it to reveal Hoshiki's body before resealing it. The guard snorts.

"Like two kids managed an S-class criminal. Again, I ask, what's your names?" I sigh slightly. Even after growing to four foot three I still gave off the small child vibe, despite being deadly and eleven in seven months or so.

"This is Sora." Sai bows with a greeting, "And I'm…Natsu Uzumaki." The guard's breath hitches as I pull off my hood and mask to reveal my red hair. I notice his face paled slightly. I knew Iwa feared Uzumakis because of Uzu, but dang. I'm surprised though when the guard bows.

"Ah, forgive me, Uzumaki-san. I didn't recognize your clan affiliation with your mask. Iwa welcomes you." I nod wearily.

"Thank you, shinobi-san. We are part of the "Guardians" no doubt you've heard of our little group?" The guard's face brightened.

"Of course! Your bounty list and exploits in Kiri are legend! Is it true you are a master level at seals?" Again, a weary nod. We are ushered in quickly, making my stomach churn. Something isn't right…

"Let's just get you down to the T and I to get you approved for an audience."

 **Onoki's office…**

Currently Onoki was battling his arch nemesis: paperwork. With the war they were planning in a few years construction, shinobi examinations, and recruitment forms were abundant.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" A messenger from his north gate ran in, bowing low.

"Eh, what's the meaning of bursting in here?" The old kage narrowed his eyes at the smile sent his way.

"Forgive me, sir. But if you recall you ordered every ninja to keep an eye out for Uzumakis to give Iwa seal masters? And to try and locate that "Guardian group" for the young seals master and his allies?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the Guardians group showed up-or at least two did, so it's more of a partnership than group-at our gates with Hoshiki's corpse and…the seal master in their group is an Uzumaki! They should complete their interviews within the next two days. The guards are also tasked with do a comprehensive skills assessment." The guard's elation is apparent and Onoki had a grin to match his subordinate's.

"Excellent. Now we just have to convince them to stay and fight for Iwa. With an Uzumaki seal master and the Guardians, Iwa will be unstoppable." Onoki chuckled, motioned for his advisors, and waited for his future subordinates-or hired help, if worst came to it- to show up.

Two days after dropping off the corpse and getting the bounty we finally get the clear to see the Tsuchikage. They seemed eager when we mentioned our services, and two days of tests and skill assessments later it was time to meet our future "boss", if things went well.

Sai and I are pushed into the kage's office, Onoki from the Hokage's reports. Known for his dust release, the aged Hokage held Konoha-particularly my father-in contempt for the Third Shinobi War. Looking around as the surprisingly small kage-something I can appreciate- studies us I notice that in addition to Onoki and his two advisors there's ten hidden chakra signatures. My eyes flick around to them, my mask off still, as is Sai's.

Normally a shinobi wouldn't want to reveal that he knew his enemy was there- it certainly would have been simple to pretend I didn't notice the ANBU agents hidden about- but this meeting was about power. We had to make them drool over us, desire our power, and then dangle it like a tasty piece of meat in front of starving wolves. It _had_ to work. Even if I had to wear a damn Iwa headband, I would get in. Sai appears impassive next to me but I feel a pulse. _Whatever it takes._ Good. We're both on the same boat.

Onoki watched in slight fascination. Here was a boy-ten, according to the profile he filled out- that noticed his elite guards. Amazing. Onoki had to have him, even if only as a bounty hunter that sold seals to them. Onoki wasn't stupid. He learned his lesson in Uzu: Treat an Uzumaki with respect and their seals will win you any war. Tick them off, and they will somehow find ways to use a single seal to demolish you. Iwa _needed_ this Uzumaki. From the skills assessment he was almost on the last level of Uzumaki level sealing. His Kenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu were at least jonin level. He knew how to seal _poison_ into tags, and created an impenetrable barrier in five minutes.

And his partner. The pale boy that appeared to be emotionless yet crafty beat his ANBU kenjutsu specialist, and his use of ink ninjutsu was almost a self made kekei genkei. The boy was adept at medical ninjutsu and genjutsu as well, balancing his partner out. Oh yes, he would have them.

"Thank you for coming, Natsu Uzumaki, Sora. I am Onoki of the Two Scales, and Tsuchikage. These are my advisors, Kenshin Yami, and Hideki Matsumoto. I would personally like to welcome you to Iwagakure."

I bow low, Sai following suite. "It is an honor, Tsuchikage-sama. We wish to discuss a possible mutually beneficial relationship." Sai's smooth diplomatic tounge says it all perfectly. Onoki sends a side long glance to his advisors. They nod, and Hideki steps foreward. Obviously the diplomatic specialist, I muse.

"We are eager to discuss such possibilities, given your skills at such a young age." Hideki dances around the subject. "I am sure there is something we can do for the Guardians."

"Oh no. I think the question is what we can do you Iwa."

 **End: Short, I know, but I am working on my outlines since they got lost on the road of life (haha, no, I pressed delete all memos without paying attention on my phone.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **AN: Beginning of the end of part one! Then I plan to go back and maybe edit, before part two! Also, the bane of my existence has finally been solved through extensive rewriting of my outlines: How to kill Ren meaningfully! She has a purpose, obviously. Her character was meant to basically do things Naruto couldn't or wouldn't do. I origionally had her to infiltrate Danzo, then decided to keep her when having her die there seemed kinda mean. So instead, she's basically become Itachi's role in Akatsuki, but will actually pass important information along. A guest asked what the point was of Angel and Ren, and that's it. Okay, Angel was honestly supposed to JUST be an almost one shot for comedy at Lady Doku, but she morphed into an essential sacrifice-I mean part, in how I plan to defeat the Akatsuki in part two. Now it's time to start wrapping up the Guardian Kitsune and prepare for part 2! Whoo.**

 **One year later (I skipped the meeting for later, and the awkward "getting their trust" period just seemed pointless as I was working on the new outline.)**

The first shinobi gave the signal and a second later the Land of Earth's main weapon's plant went up in flames, the fires so hot it would melt the surrounding rocks by sheer heat alone. One of the guards in the surrounding towers is killed using a move known primarily in Kumo by the second. After being caught red handed the two leave, disappearing in the night.

 **Iwagakure, Naruto and Sai's house…**

I wince as the memories hit me, my re-enforced shadow clones dispelling after taking down the target a day away, but smile at the success. The two clones used only basic explosives and one of Kumo's lightning moves-curtesy of Itachi for this very purpose- before disappearing into nothing. Iwa would soon be blaming their ally Kumo and after Kumo was insulted, Konoha would be there to stroke their egos. Perfect.

"Everything okay, Natsu?" Sai asked. We never knew who could be listening.

"Yeah, just fine, Sora. Just nervous about the mission." I smile in the dark. Though Sai knew I meant mission Rock's end, as we came to think of this as, everyone would think I meant the lovely S-rank in secrecy assassination job we are going on tomorrow- the Daimyo isn't all for Iwa's war plans and started pulling money. The son is paying, but Iwa can't ever be implicated in the backlash should it go wrong. Their solution? Sai and I.

The negotiations a year ago came out more convoluted than my living status in Konoha: rumors abounded of my death, living hood, training, and even that I was kept in the depths of Konoha as the Hokage's pet. It ended to where some times-like my seals for Iwa, or certain missions- we were Natsu Uzumaki and Sora, two up and coming chunin in the village. Other times-like this mission or while tracking Iwa's missing-nin, which were larger than all the other nations- we were Kitsune and Kemono, freelance bounty hunters that just gained the coveted S-class slot, even if it was complete bull as the Tsuchikage stretched our exploits and abilities. Even so, by the time the three years were up we would be able to hold that title.

Sai interrupted my musings with a cough. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will go fine, tomorrow." I say, letting him know it was a success. I sigh in relief. Thankfully Iwa doesn't know of my shadow clone ability, or hirashin. I had Mei put my hirashin as an advanced shunshins, which I perfected even if it is annoying, and the shadow clones as water clones since those don't have the limitless range.

 **Next night…**

I eat a chakra pill and continue running, Sai on my back, bleeding profusely from the shoulder. We completed the job, but couldn't claim success in my book- Sai was barely breathing and I had to have one of my clones set fire to a political building in the opposite direction to ward off pursuers. From its memory there was at least five casualties.

"Damn it, screw the cover" I mutter out. I hirashin us to a tag half way back to Iwa, hidden in a rock formation, hoping nobody saw us. My chakra coils burn as I summon a medic fox, who instantly worked on Sai. _Damn, I miss Kurama. If I had access to him I wouldn't be on my last legs right now._ "How long until he can be moved?"

"Around four hours, Naruto." The fox, a rusty brown two tail whose name escaped me, says. I nod and lean back on my rock, wrapping my own cracked ribs and small cuts. It was a perfect plan until the kid came in…

 **Flashback…**

 _The Daimyo was in his study, looking over reports. His son insisted he get the paperwork done tonight so he could be ready for his grandson's birthday party tomorrow. Looking at the picture on his desk of the boy, he had to smile: he was the reason he decided to push Earth's hidden village into peace. He didn't want his grandchild to know war, or any other child. Like always when he really needed to focus, he sent his guards out._

 _Sai waits in the rafters, needing my signal. The plan was to strike fast and get out of there. I had the fast acting toxin in his tea already- shadow clone covered in it acting like a fly works wonders- and now we just had to wait._

 _The Daimyo found himself unable to breath or make a sound. Now! With speed unseen usually without chakra Sai is behind him and slits his throat. Not even a gurgle is heard from the man, and Sai wipes his dagger on the Daimyo's robes. We nod behind the masks- blank ones with a seal that would alter our appearances into two taller, more muscular looking assassins- and are about to leave._

 _The door opens, and in runs the grandson. Crap! We can't kill the child of the client and before I can reach him to knock the boy of four out, he screams. Instantly the room fills with the elite guard, eight of ten of them. Though most were barely B-rank samurai- Earth didn't have the guardian ninjas- it was clear they knew how to use their swords. Sai flashes through signs._

 _"Earth style: Rock spheres". Spikes erupt from the ground. The guards jump away, but my use of "Water bullet" hits one in the throat, killing him instantly. Thankfully the kid had already been whisked away. Looking around I know we'll have to kill more of the men to escape, but the new Daimyo didn't want them around anyway, wishing to have better men like in Fire country. At least killing them wouldn't cause an uproar._

 _We make it out, but not without me utilizing a fire and wind combo and Sai a super beast snake, both of which could be recognizable, even if the snakes were new. Hopefully the absence of a henge to be detected will lead them off the Guardian's trail. Sai takes a sword through his shoulder before I behead the guy, almost near the heart, and I exhaust my chakra. Sending a clone to lead them off our trail I run at top speed through the mountain range._

 **End flashback…**

If only I had been faster, this wouldn't have happened.I had been arrogant, thinking the mission was only S-class for secrecy, not difficulty. The past successes had gone to my head, causing the belief I was infalliable.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" the medic fox says while her tails glowed green on him.

"I know. Now tell me what Konoha sends."

 **Tsuchikage' s office, twelve hours later…**

Onoki was speechless. His two operatives not only completed the mission despite the interruption- he planned on making the new Daimyo pay a bonus to the boys as compensation- but they killed four of the elite guards and got out of there alive without their identities being discovered. Though the guards were soft like their master, for eleven year olds it was unheard of. Even hearing the tale for the third time didn't take the awe out of it, especially as they were only eleven. If only Onoki could brag about this to the other nations without tipping his hand, having an S-class duo at such a young age, even if Natsu kept insisting on being modest and claiming they were A-class. As if. Four S-class missions this year, all completed, and twenty B-high A bounties gathered. If that wasn't S-class then he was a pink monkey.

And that's not including Natsu's sealing work or their chunin mission records. The boy created a new barrier for their walls, and supplied them with all of their other seals. At his request Natsu made them all copy proof, making them safe from the Konoha-scum. The two in front of him had become like grandsons to him, and he could tell the two viewed Iwa as home. This arrangement worked, and like his advisors schemed, letting them settle in slowly has caused the Stone's Fire to settle in them like every other shinobi under their command.

"I am relieved you are both safe. Now go home for a week and rest. However, Natsu, would you"

"Make more flash tags, Tsuchikage-sama? Consider it done, I'll have five hundred on your desk by the end of the week." The cheesy banter between the two convinced Onoki further of his decision. Now if he could just get his granddaughter to be as dedicated.

"Thank you for your consideration, Tsuchikage-sama. Please excuse us," Sai said, bowing with only a slight wince.

I collapse in my bed, Sai doing the same on his. _Think he trusts us yet?_ I sign subtly using the new code we created just for this. It used a combination of facial expressions like the Uchiha, ANBU signs, and pulses.

Sai barely nods. _His body language and actions suggest him thinking of us as family or at least loyal shinobi. How much longer?_

 _One year. Keiko (remember, the fox that spied on the meeting between Sarutobi and Danzo) heard in the war meeting last week that they will be participating in the Chunin exams held in Konoha then. I already had her take the plans to the Hokage. Last night I heard back through the foxes. We are to continue with the plan, and since Onoki seems to see us as family, we are to play off of that._

 _It is ironic that this mission is much like a ROOT mission._

 _Well Konoha is using the kids we helped like ROOT, but with more morals and emotions. Apparently one of them became friends with Saru._

 _That annoying brat who clings to you?_ Sai and Konohamaru didn't get along. Sai thought my little brother as annoying, loud, and untalented, while Saru swore Sai never smiled and was clearly a robot. Both were wrong about the other but the animosity was there in every letter and conversation.

 _…yeah, sure, that one._

I turn and go to sleep, finally relaxing.

 **Omake! Konohamaru verses Hinata Pt. 1!**

Konohamaru Sarutobi had just been moved up to the class his Nii-san would be in if he wasn't a kick ass bounty hunter.

"Class, this is Konohamaru Sarutobi. He's been moved to this class because of how advanced he is. I trust you'll make him feel welcome." Iruka looked stern, not wanting the older children to bully the Hokage's grandson.

"Yes, sensei" the class intoned. Konohamaru walked up, looking for a seat. He couldn't sit next to Sasuke- he promised vengeance on him for taking more of his brother's time after the "dobe" left. Konohamaru wouldn't take his secretly genius brother being mocked like that so he pranked him, making his hair rainbow for a week- and Shikamaru, one of his Nii-san's old friends, was sleeping. The only place left was next to a Hyuga. Sitting down he turns toward her, smiling brightly.

"Hello! My name is Konohamaru and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He stuck his hand out. Hinata, who had already spent months under Anko, hissed at him.

"Listen here, maggot. Talk to me again and I'll send my snakes after you." As to emphasis this a cobra stuck out of her trench coat. Her shoulder length hair was in a messy bun and held by a senbon, while she wore a short skirt and mesh top and halter. Over all she screamed dangerous.

And Konohamaru, despite Naruto's last letter of fighting smarter and trusting your gut, ignored his danger sense.

"Oh yeah, ya crazy snake girl? I'll talk to you if I want!" He proclaimed loudly. Everyone in the immediate radius back off, as the "new Hinata" that had appeared after their long forgotten classmate was declared dead, erupted in a purple aura.

"Kukuku… you'll regret that, gaki. You. Me. Forest of Death, now." She got up and sauntered out the classroom, Iruka not stopping her. Konohamaru considered backing out but a constrictor wrapped around him and dragged him by the ankle behind its mistress.

"Let us all say a prayer for our fallen comrade, Konohamaru Sarutobi. May his death be painless" Iruka bowed his head, as did the whole class. After a moment he clapped his hands. "Now open your math books to page 32!"

Nobody noticed one Sasuke Uchiha had followed. He couldn't allow someone else take his revenge after all.

 **END! Since I revamped things I picked the pace up a bit and altered some future plot points (not that you guys would be able to tell) so enjoy. Rate and review, though if you guys ask questions, make sure to either leave an email address or use your account-I can't answer guest questions properly.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **AN: I was going to make this a three more chapter story (I had three omakes and extra stuff planned) but my phone took a nose dive into the sink (don't ask, just know my cat was involved.). All my new plans are gone again, and though I remember a lot…well, I decided to finish this story up and throughout part two use flashbacks for important events. Don't worry, the sequel will start in about…two months. I plan on PHYSICALLY writing my out lines, notes, ect so this doesn't happen again. In the mean time check out "ANBU's mascot" and another story that I am working on.**

 **The Waring Kitsune will come out by November 2018 (Knowing me, probably much sooner!) so thanks!**

 **Naruto and Sai, preview…**

I stand guard behind Onoki as I enjoy the sight of my little brother taunt Itachi's little brother. I know Saru can't win, and that the next match between Gaara and Neji Hyuga was the catalyst for war, but the sight of Saru hitting Sasuke with a glitter paint tag makes everything seem okay. The Kazekage-who is so obviously Orochimaru- chuckles at the display.

Sasuke gets serious, and back hands Saru into the far wall, an instant knockout. _Poor Saru._

 **Heh, the brat deserved it.**

 _I've missed you, Kurama._ I smile warmly behind my mask. _These two years without you sucked. Ready to take on three armies?_ The Mizukage, Hokage, and Raikage had an alliance, and would fight Onoki and Orochimaru. Utataka, Yugito, and Bee would take on the other Jinchuuriki. Sai was already with the medical core, a shadow clone in his spot. Once the signal started I would activate plan Rock's end phase one, activating every tag the Iwa shinobi had, killing most of their forces brought here-five hundred shinobi-, and would then counter Orochimaru's barrier.

Ten seconds.

Nine. Eight.

One second.

 _Now!_ _ **GO!**_

I unfurl a scroll with a seal as complicated as the one my father used on me over twelve years ago. With a mixture of our chakra, Kurama and I commit mass murder. Screams are heard throughout the area, but I push the nausea back. Iwa was basically out of the game.

But the war had just begun. The fourth great shinobi war has kicked off, and ground zero is my home. Time to go break Onoki's heart.

 **Unknown location…**

"The war has kicked off, Leader-sama. **All five nations are fighting."**

"Very well. Assemble everyone. It's time to start gathering Bijuu, and then the world will know pain."

"Yes Leader-sama, **it should be fun."**

Pein smirked on his throne. Soon, the evils of the world will be gone, pain would rule, and then peace would follow. After all, "god" decrees it.

 **End of Part one! Remember, I will start on "Waring Kitsune's" outline and omake list (part one origionally was supposed to have seven, so I will work on adding more in part two). I have another story and the first chapter has been done for a week so I'll post it soon (today or tomorrow). Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
